Transcending
by Snapers
Summary: Asura, having found out Zetsu's plot to revive Kaguya, desperately tries to stop the revival of the Juubi. Realizing that his and his brothers transcendent's will be the center of Zetsu's plot he makes a plan to warn them. Little did he know that he would end up in the mind of a young Uzumaki Naruto, and little did Naruto know that one of histories strongest men would guide him.
1. The Trap

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Asura **panted as he jumped back, he had just collided swords with his brother Indra. For some strange reason his brother suddenly started to fight him, and unlike their many spars Indra was aiming to kill.

Asura has no idea what polluted his brother, but Indra started to become obsessed with power, even going to the point of killing him, his own flesh and blood, to become the strongest.

"Brother why!? Why destroy everything we have!?" What was happening to Indra? This wasn't the brother he grew up with.

"Asura you are naive! You are in some sort of dream land thinking that equality and charity is the true path of the world! I have the power to fix all the issues in this land!"

"We can fix all the issues together! We can create the peace our father wanted so dearly!" That had to work, both of the sons of the Sage of Six Paths were very close to the legendary figure. And it was common knowledge that he wanted a peaceful world.

"Father... father was diluted by those petty speaking! He chose you over me... YOU! I am the most powerful! I deserve to be his heir! And I will be the one to purify this world!"

Asura couldn't believe his ears, was this what everything was about? His fathers last words as he was lying on his death bed. Asura was half convinced that his father's brain was shutting down, he was probably in the land of the dead when he declared his successor.

"Indra... I do not care who the successor is! I will denounce the title if it means the fighting will stop!"

Indra started to... chuckle? "Oh Asura, you really do not understand. I can really care less who such title goes to. I have the power and the mind to rule the entire world! There would be no struggle or destruction since I will be king. The perfect king!"

Asura's jaw dropped," Brother... how can you say that? What if you aren't such a good ruler? Oppressing everyone with fear is not the way to go! They will all rebel!"

"Then they die."

That wasn't Asura's brother. There was no way that the Indra Otsutsuki in front of him was the Indra that Asura grew up with.

Asura shakily spoke," What about my family? Or your family?"

"I do not care about your kin."

"But we are the same kin!"

"Enough of this!" Indra's eyes, which was some sort of spin-off of their fathers, started to swirl. Soon a purple energy started to form around him. The energy grew larger and larger, the tree line was soon dwarfed by the figure Indra was creating, and Asura could only stare solemnly as the giant humanoid figure composed of energy surrounded his brother.

The purple being was taller then mountains, it had samurai armor and a giant sword, the face had a elongated nose and a crystal in the forehead, Indra was is in the crystal, glaring at his brother intensely.

Indra swallowed the lump in his throat, that was **Susanoo**, one of the strongest abilities Indra held.

Asura couldn't hold back, the fight between him and his brother has just escalated.

It was not a battle between two men anymore, it was now a battle between two gods.

Asura felt his own energy swirl around him, the orange of his **Chakra**, his life energy, started to form it's own humanoid figure. The size started to grow to a size that even matched Indra's creation.

Asura's true battle avatar, a giant orange figure with six arms, three heads, and multiple black lines decorating it encased the man. After it was fully grown multiple black spheres started to rotate around its back.

Asura locked eyes with his brother, one of the black spheres made its way into Asura's hand, the spheres where pure energy of the **Ying-Yang Release**, an ability that Asura inherited from his father.

The sphere took form of a shakujo, while Indra drew a giant purple katana.

Asura felt sweat roll down his neck, either him or his brother would die today.

And Asura didn't know which one was worse.

* * *

><p>Asura felt his eyes widen in shock.<p>

His sword, which he formed just moments earlier, just pieced Indra's **Susanoo**.

Even though the weapon didn't pierce Indra, the fight was too intense and too costly, the fact that they were using their own life force to sustain their battle avatars drained them.

And with the destruction of Indra's entity, that he was using all his will to control, completely shattered the older mans soul.

The **Susanoo **slowly crumbled and Indra's body fell a massive distance to the ground.

Asura quickly dismantled his battle avatar and rushed to his brothers side. He gently lifted his brother and laid his head in his lap. Indra had his eyes closed, and Asura knew immediately that his older brother was killed without even knowing. He was probably dead before the **Susanoo **collapsed.

The last son of the Sage stared mutely, before tears made it's way onto his face. He sat there, in a desecrated battlefield, sobbing his eyes out for an unknown amount of time. And he would of stayed mourning his brothers body if an unknown presence didn't startle him.

"Asura." Asura knew the voice, it was something that he hasn't heard in a long time.

He turned his head to face the new man.

"Uncle Hamura."

* * *

><p>The two men walked away from a small cave, the cave looked like nothing special, but in reality it was the hidden crypt of the Otsutsuki clan.<p>

Asura and Hamura just laid Indra to rest.

Asura looked at his uncle in curiosity," Uncle, not that I'm not happy to see you but... I though you were on the moon. You said that you must defend the Juubi's body with the rest of your family."

After Hamura and his brother sealed the Juubi into the moon, Hamura took his small family to defend it just in case someone tried to tamper with it. And Asura knew that the energy it took to travel from the moon to earth was extremely taxing. Hamura couldn't afford to travel back and forth at his leisure. There must of been some sort of problem for him to come.

Hamura nodded," Yes, I wasn't planning on coming back but something came up."

"What happened?"

Hamura had a grave expression," Some one is trying to revive the Juubi, and I believe that person is who manipulated Indra into becoming so power obsessed."

Asura felt his breath leave him,"What?"

Hamura started to walk through the forest, Asura on his tail.

"When me and my brother defeated the Juubi, who happened to be our mother, I noticed with my **Byakugan **a small black figure traveling away. At first I dismissed it as nothing, but it stayed in my mind and kept bugging me for years to come, so recently I traveled back to the earth. And when I came across my brothers stone tablets I found something terrible."

"What? What happened to fathers tablets?"

"They where changed."

Asura gasped.

Hamura looked to the sky," The tablets where saying things about the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**, which was my mothers plan to enslave the entire world in a illusion where she was queen. And once there minds where under her control she would rule everything. The tablets also pertained how the true salvation to the world was reviving my mother."

Asura was numbly listening.

"I immediately started to investigate, and a few days ago I noticed a black figure that looked very similar to the one I saw when fighting my mother. The worst part was that he was speaking with Indra."

Asura stopped for a moment, he could almost feel tears fall from his eyes, he wiped them and continued to follow his uncle.

Hamura waited for him to catch up before speaking," I managed to track the figure to some sort of base, after it left I managed to get my hands on some written instructions. My mother before our battle had a brief insight of the future, she believed that a transcendent, someone who will inherit your ideals and beliefs, of you or your brother will initiate **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. And her black creation wanted to start fighting between you and Indra to make sure your transcendent's stayed fighting, as the conflict will play a major roll. "

Hamura paused, giving Asura a minute to process the information.

As they approached a small house Asura spoke up.

"So what do we do?"

"We find whatever the creation is and kill it."

* * *

><p>Asura followed closely behind his uncle as they approached the base of the unknown creation. It was raining heavily and thunder boomed above them.<p>

Hamura suddenly stopped, Asura stopped right behind him.

Hamura looked at his nephew," The cave is to the northwest, right behind those shrubbery."

Asura nodded and the two men carefully started to sneak towards the cave, as they got close they slowly pushed the shrubs away and entered. The first thing to hit Asura was the smell, it was a distinct scent that you can never forget. The scent of rotting bodies.

As the duo got closer and closer to the center of the cave the scent only increased, Asura had to stop himself from gagging, the scent of death was never something you can get used to.

A medium sized boulder gave both of the men adequate cover as they observed the main chamber of the cave.

And to Asura it was absolutely terrifying. Crudely made stone tables held the remains humans, there was male, female, children... there was no prejudice as there was an even amount of desecrated corpses. And to Asura it looked like someone has... ate them? Asura could notice multiple bite marks on the bodies.

The hand Hamura put on Asura's shoulder did little to calm him. But Asura looked at his uncle to notice him gesturing to a corner of the room.

In the corner was a completely black figure, so black it made the shadows seem unnatural. It was hunched over and eating a body of a small girl. Savagely making noises as it consumed its dinner. Asura barely managed to stop the vomit rising from his throat. On the battlefield Asura has seem many terrible things. But nothing compared to the horrifying scene in front of him.

Hamura gave a slight nod and held his hand up, he had three fingers extended. Slowly he started to count down.

Three.

Two.

One.

Asura pounced.

* * *

><p>Asura dodged a wave of black like substance, he landed by his uncle. And while Asura was panting Hamura looked perfectly composed, as did the black figure. The fight has been going on for almost an hour, and even with the advantage Asura and Hamura had no progress.<p>

Hamura spoke with a serious edge to his voice,"Who are you? I know you are the last spawn of my mother, but what is your name?"

The figure, even though lacking a mouth, chuckled," So you know huh? I am Zetsu, the will of my mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, is within me."

Asura gasped while Hamura kept a stone face.

"So you are trying to revive our mother? Well I refuse to let it happen." Hamura spoke with enough strength to reassure Asura.

Zetsu chuckled yet again," You think you can stop me? No... I will kill you and wait for a child with the **Rinnegan **to spawn. Then I will use them to revive my mother and fulfill her dreams!"

Asura growled," So your after my fathers eyes since they are the only ones powerful enough to unleash Kaguya."

"Yes... I tried to use Indra's but his eyes where too weak. He didn't inherit the true power his father had."

It made Asura's blood boil to hear that his brother was being used up to his death, that this Zetsu figure corrupted him. Asura launched himself at Zetsu, sword drawn.

Zetsu sunk into the ground and completely dodged Asura's strike, the last son of the Sage stood still, frantically looking around.

"Asura look out!" Asura felt his shoulder being yanked and he was thrown to the ground.

He coughed and looked up, only to gasp at the sight.

Zetsu must of reappeared behind of him, and Hamura must of noticed last second. Because the seen in front of him was Zetsu, with his arm into Hamura's chest, and Hamura, with his shakujo into Zetsu's chest.

Both figures collapsed on the ground, Asura ran up to his uncle.

"Uncle! Are you aright?"

Hamura started to wheeze," Poi-poison... b-b-bad poison."

Asura immediately started to channel his life force into his uncle's, it started to ease his breathing and close the wound slightly.

Hamura's eyes widened a fraction," Behind you!"

Asura quickly turned around sword drawn, he knew exactly who was behind him.

With the memory of his brother in mind, Asura cut Zetsu right in half, while Zetsu impaled Asura's shoulder.

Even though Asura seemingly killed Zetsu, it didn't mean he won. Asura felt the potent poison running through him and collapsed seconds later. The poison must of had a very powerful paralytic effect. He felt his chest begin to spasm, how strong is the poison to work so quickly?

"That was my prototype poison that I made against the **Bijuu**, unfortunately I used all of it on you and the plans where destroyed. What a shame."

No. Asura couldn't believe his ears. Zetsu was alive.

Asura's fading vision could barely make out the form of Zetsu, the top half of the humanoid figure slowly started to melt into the ground. And after a few seconds the final spawn of Kaguya was completely gone.

Asura had failed. He didn't stop Zetsu. And now his family and Indra's will fight for an eternity.

The dying man heard a small noise, he just managed to turn his head and look in the other direction. It was Hamura, using his shakujo as support he slowly made his way towards his nephew. How was Hamura walking? The wound he had was much larger then Asura's, and he must of received a much larger dose of poison.

Hamura fell to his knees in front of his nephew, he was gasping heavily and Asura could notice the large amount of sweat falling from his face.

Asura managed to choke out some words," We f-failed... w-what now?"

"W-we must warn t-them."

"W-what?"

Hamura took deep breaths and tried to compose himself," We both h-have the **Yin-Yang Release**, an-anything is possible."

Asura slowly blinked," Wha-what c-c-can we do?"

"Just ch-channel your energy int-in-into me... I... I w-ill try t-to send a-"

Hamura suddenly fell back, Asura thought he was dead, but a few moments later Hamura got back up and returned to his previous position.

"-me-m-message."

Asura couldn't feel his limbs, but he could feel the warmth of his chakra as it flowed through his body, he started to channel his **Yin-Yang Release** into his hand and into his uncle, Hamura's white chakra gained a yellow tint to it as the energy exploded from him, light engulf Asura's eyes.

"Good luck." Was the last thing Asura heard.

* * *

><p>Asura felt like his entire body was being bent by a black smith, he had a strange floating sensation for a few moments before a sudden spell of dizziness hit him.<p>

He could feel things now. Was the poison gone? What did Hamura do?

Asura looked up only to see glowing red eyes staring at him, he could faintly notice nine furry tails swishing in the background.


	2. The Morning After

I** own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Asura's name... Fanfiction says it is 'Ashura' while Naruto wiki says 'Asura'. And frankly Asura is easier to write. So I shall not change it.<strong>

**And also a lot of dialogue between Kurama and Asura. Some may say that Kurama is acting different, the reason is that Asura is his brother. And probably the only family he likes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**Asura **recognized the figure in front of him. Technically it was his brother in a way since they had the same father.

Asura slowly opened his mouth, as did the thing in front of him. They both spoke at the same time.

"Kurama?"

"**Asura?****"**

* * *

><p>Asura eyed his step brother for a moment, even though they were related didn't mean they looked alike.<p>

Asura was a human while Kurama was a giant fox.

The last time Asura saw Kurama the fox was a mere kit. But somehow the Kyuubi was huge, easily dwarfing him by what seems like a hundred meters. The fox had a more feral look to it then before, but it still had it's long rabbit like ears and his nine orange tails. The tails was a sign of him being a **Bijuu,** a tailed beast.

Tailed beasts were created when Asura's father, the Sage, split the Juubi, ten tails, into nine pieces. Each of those separate entities had a different amount of tails from one to nine. Kurama was the Kyuubi since he had nine.

Asura was never reallysuper close friends with the beasts, but he spent a lot of time with them before his father died.

But the question was what happened? Kurama was huge and definitely felt much different then the last time Asura saw him. He had a... air of age and wisdom what he shouldn't for his age.

**"Asura... what the hell are you doing here? It has been a few millennium since I last saw you."**

Asura blinked,"Millennium?"

**"Yes, you died almost ten thousand years ago."**

"What!?"

* * *

><p>After a long conversation Asura finally stopped speaking, Kurama sat silent for a moment before opening his mouth, only to close it, and after a few more moments he opened it again.<p>

**"So... your saying that uncle Hamura did something in your dying moments and you found yourself here... interesting."**

"Kurama! What do you mean millennium?"

Kurama got up to his full height, completely dwarfing Asura, "**You know exactly what I mean. Hamura somehow used the Yin-Yang Release to send your soul through time. And you somehow managed to get put into this seal with me."**

Asura blinked in confusion," Wait. Soul? Seal?"

Asura took a moment to look around him, he was in a... sewer. And he noticed the bars in front of him and Kurama, a piece of paper was in front with presumably writing on it.

Kurama chuckled, "**Where should I start? I guess with the corruption of fathers gift."****  
><strong>

"Wait gift? You mean Ninshu."

**"No, not Ninshu, that was a peaceful art. I'm talking about the knew way of life in the world. Ninjutsu."**

"Ninjutsu... ninja techniques. Wait. Your not saying that..."

Kurama nodded gravely,**" After you passed there was no one left to preach fathers words, humans slowly started to convert fathers Ninshu into a weaponized form. They use their abilities to fight."**

Asura felt his breath leave him, he collapsed on his knees in the shallow water of the sewer.

"What? They... they use chakra to fight? To kill?"

**"Some humans must of watched your battle with Indra, once they saw that chakra could attain such high power they stopped at nothing to attain it. All humans minus you, father, and uncle are selfish beings. They enjoy having such destructive power in their fingertips."**

Asura cradled his heads in his hands,"What a disaster this world has become." He mumbled.

He took a calming breath,"What did you say about seal?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT!"<p>

**"Yes. They hunt our siblings and seal them inside of themselves. They have found a way to use Fuinjutsu to drain us of our chakra and give them our abilities."**

"I hate how they do that to my... family. But in your case I can't blame them... I mean you did attack their village."

**"I wasn't in control! Indra's descendants have eyes that can control me. The amount of people who can do it are few. But those who can have commendable powers for being humans."**

"I'm a human Kurama."

**"No. Your more god then human. You have so much power yet you have not been consumed like everyone else bar father and uncle. A mere human cannot do that."**

Asura sighed, maybe Kurama was right in a way. But godhood? No, Asura was merely raised right.

"Since you are my brother I know how strong you are. Those two humans are- were very powerful to restrain you, and sealing you into their own son? That takes a lot of courage and trust. I think that the leader... was it called Hokage? Was a worthy person."

**"Yes, I have listened to his conversations, he truly wanted peace, and for a minute with his strength I believed he could. But he couldn't attain it and ended up slaughtering hundreds because he was tasked to."**

"Shame, maybe his son will be a better chance."

**"Oh? And why is that?"**

Asura stood up and walked to the bars, he grabbed one for a moment before facing back to look at Kurama.

"I think that uncle Hamura sent me to warn one of my transcendent's, we found out that it will take a transcendent of me or Indra, maybe even both, to reawaken Kaguya."

Kurama growled at the mention of Kaguya, his mother in a way.

**"But this boy we are in. What is his role in this?"**

"Well if Hamura wanted me to warn my transcendent's the best way would be to send me to accompany one. Maybe it was the flux of your power when you were sealed, or maybe it was fate. But I can sense a little bit of me inside of the kids soul."

**"I don't care who he is. I wont help him in anything."**

"Kurama... the Juubi is a big deal, our combined powers can stop it."

**"I will work with you. But not the boy. We can just break out of the boy and regain our own bodies, even without my Yang side, me and you alone can kill that Zetsu thing."**

"Kurama..."

**"I will not waver."**

"Fine, but tell me more about the past few millennium, I have been gone for a while and need to catch up."

* * *

><p>Kurama was tired of speaking, so he left Asura to calculate how long he was gone for. The 350 night system that Asura learned was apparently long, and a single yer actually had 365 days to it.<p>

Asura's father was an accomplished scholar, he loved learning the mysteries of the planet. He educated both Asura and Indra to the best of his abilities, and Asura was sure he had enough skills in arithmetic in order to accomplish his little goal.

Ten millennium is a long that the word 'long' cannot describe it properly. Interminable, incessant, everlasting. Those words could barely grasp the time Asura has traveled. Asura couldn't believe how far into the future he was sent.

Asura took a few minutes to contemplate how far is 'far'.

If the average year is 365 days, while a leap year was 366. A millennium was a thousand years. With some semi difficult math Asura worked out three million six hundred fifty thousand days. Including the leap year, which added 2500, Asura was sent three million six hundred fifty two thousand and five hundred days.

Asura stroked his head a little, he was always bad at math. Indra was a genius at it and could probably do all of these equations in a few seconds. But for Asura it was a long, painstaking process.

In hours? Asura would rather be poisoned by Zetsu again then do that. But he closed his eyes and started to think.

Asura gave up, be he knew it was over 87 million hours, hours he could of been spent with his family, or playing chess. Hell, Asura could catch a nice handful of fish in an hour.

Asura looked over to the sleeping form of Kurama, having such a long conversation was taxing on the mind. And while Kurama had a very sharp mind being a fox, going over details of such a long period of time was tiring.

Kurama was always a pleasure to talk to, unlike Shukaku or Son Goku, Kurama was always civilized. Asura knew many humans were scared of the fox, he heard of Kurama razing villages to the ground before he traveled. Asura wasn't scared of Kurama though, their father liked the both of them the most and Kurama would never hurt a son of the Sage.

Asura looked in front of him and the water rippled, it formed a shape resembling a mirror, but there was no reflection.

That was to see what the host was doing, but according to Kurama their host was only a few hours old. The baby couldn't see yet, it would take years for the baby to mature enough to go around by himself. And maybe even longer for him to enter his mindscape.

But Asura could wait, he had good company and a lot to talk about.

Plus he had to find a way to explain that he was a time traveling son of the psuedo-god who brought all chakra into the world, and that he was sent to warn people of the moon trying to mind rape the entire planet.

Maybe it was a good idea that he had a few years.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TWO YEARS LATER<strong>_

"Uchiha Madara?"

**"Yes, he was nowhere near the power of Indra, his ancestor, but his eyes where the strongest I've seen in centuries."**

"Quite the strange mutation, the **Sharingan**. Father could never control you guys with his eyes. I mean, I have no idea how anyone could."

**" The Sharingan has two forms, the regular, which isn't much. And the _Mangekyo,_** **which is the closest one shall find to fathers eyes. Unlike father whose powers focused on bending reality, the Sharingan is more about illusions.**

**"So they used it to put you into a blind rage? "**

**"Yes, and by the time I came to I was already restrained, and by the time I got a proper control of my body the sealing process had already begun."**

**"But how is the so called 'Madara' still alive, even father succumbed to age, there is no way that someone, whose age is way over a century, can fight with such finesse and enslave you."**

**"The pattern of his eyes where different, but that vile man has done many immoral acts, it could very well be someone else's eyes he is using. In order to keep his sight since there is a degenerative property to the Mangeykyo.**

**"**Do you hear that? Something is happening to our host."

Since Naruto started to tap into his senses Asura and Kurama could watch and hear whatever he does. But since Naruto was merely a baby he wasn't coherent enough to do anything yet, so the godly duo usually didn't pay attention.

But now they can hear what sounded like yelling, Asura narrowed his eyes as the water at his feet moves away, forming a mirror looking shape on the floor. The human and fox both looked into the mirror.

Asura swore at what he saw," Dammit! This isn't good..."

* * *

><p>"Put him down Shiri... There is no need to do this. He's just a boy..."<p>

"No! This... this thing is not just a boy! You know what is inside of him!"

"Of course I know! And I still think he's a regular boy!"

"Kakashi! If he dies so does the fox! We can end the one who killed your mentor! Justice for all who have died!"

A young man with silver hair tried to take hesitant steps forward, they where currently in the private nursery that Naruto lives in.

ANBU member puma, or by his real name Shiri, was currently holding the toddler Naruto. The boy was vastly oblivious, but he seems aware of the knife being held to his chest.

Kakashi had his animal mask currently off. He was assigned to guard duty with his team captain and momentarily left to the bathroom. He didn't expect his captain, who has been a team leader for 15 years, to suddenly loose it and attempt to kill the person he was suppose to protect.

Kakashi couldn't let his captain go through with his insane plan. The boy meant everything to the adolescent assassin. He was the last remaining family that he had.

"Shiri, calm down... Nobody needs to die today."

"Kakashi, we can't risk the Kyuubi escaping again. I know about Kushina, if it can break out of her then it can definitely break out of this child."

He knew! Shiri was trusted with such information... And yet he attempts to kill Naruto, he should know how big of a hero he is!

Kakashi knows he is regarded as a 'once in a lifetime genius'. But he was only 17, he couldn't fight the 45 year old Shiri and win, the older had been in ANBU for 25 years, the longest time of any member.

He either needed to convince Shiri to let Naruto go or distract Shiri enough to kill him.

Shiri held the knife a little closer.

Crap. Kakashi needed to take made extreme measures, the situation was too tense.

"Shiri... The boy is Kushina's son! Minato's son! He is more then capable I'm handling the fox! His parents believed in him and his genes are more then enough! How can you kill Minato's, your friends, son?"

Shiri let out an agitated yell, causing the awake Naruto to start crying.

"You think I don't know!? I always known about his heritage... but Kushina, one of the strongest women I've ever met, ended up loosing the battle with the fox. I cannot let that happen again! Minato was Hokage! He must have understood that there must be big sacrifices for survival!"

"Nothing needs to be sacrificed Shiri, we've already lost so much."

"You do not understand!"

* * *

><p><strong>"What shall you do?"<strong>

"Me? Why only me?"

**"I'm actually perfectly fine with reforming. I've been trapped for such a long time."**

Asura pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth,"Kurama, unlike you I do not reform. If Naruto dies then I'm gone too, no more stopping Zetsu. Also I'm pretty sure I'm the only one alive that you can tolerate."

Kurama let out an agitated sigh,**"Fine. I'll help the brat live."**

As Naruto began to cry Asura felt a sucking feeling in his chest.

"Wh-what is this Kurama!?" The yellow light escaping his chest frightened him a little.

**"It's the seal, it allows the brat to call upon our chakra. But at the moment it seems like he is doing it subconsciously in a moment of fear."**

Asura suddenly had an idea pop into his head, "That's it!" He turned to face the fox, " When I say go try to channel as much chakra as possible through the seal."**  
><strong>

**"The seal is still fairly new, not as much chakra will travel as it would in a few years."**

"We won't need much, just don't kill the poor boy with your chakra."

**"No ****guarantees."**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, one day you'll understand."<p>

"Shiri! Stop!"

As Shiri neared the knife closer to the infant heart Kakashi started to run forward with all the speed he could muster. But it wouldn't be enough.

But before Naruto could be stabbed the seal on his stomach started to glow, red energy bubbled around him for a moment. The potent chakra of the Kyuubi burned Shiri slightly, which was enough to make the man drop the baby and flinch back.

Before Shiri could react he felt a strange feeling in his chest.

He looked down only to see Kakashi's **_Raikiri(Lightning Cutter)_ **embedded in his chest, said teenager was currently holding Naruto in one arm and stabbing his foe with the other.

Shiri wordlessly fell to the ground.

Kakashi sighed in relief before retracting his arm, he slowly set the now sleeping baby into his cradle before gently wiping a small drop of blood of Naruto's face.

Literally seconds after he did the door busted open, the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and some more ANBU rushed in.

The Hokage analyzed the situation infront of him in moments, he turned to an ANBU member to his side and nodded silently. The masked member made his way to collect the body of Shiri.

He walked over to the edge of the cradle, right next to Kakashi.

"Good job."

"It wasn't really me, Naruto somehow drew on the fox's chakra. I just took the opportunity."

The Hokage eyed the dead body with sadness, "I thought I knew Shiri... I never knew he had so much sorrow and anger hidden deep down inside. After so many years as a ninja it's no wonder he snapped."

"It seems if ninja don't die young they become insane." Kakashi obviously didn't care that the Hokage was very old.

"Kakashi, I need someone I trust. Shiri was trusted but he had no family or friends, only his job. Without an outlet he went crazy. You on the other hand still has some friends and a family member left, you are also very loyal and powerful."

"What are you implying?"

"Report to my office at eight, ANBU captain Dog." And with that the Hokage turned around and walked off. The body was already cleaned up and Kakashi was left alone with the slumbering Naruto.

The newly appointed captain sighed, "Oh no Naruto, what have I gotten into?"

* * *

><p>"Good job Kurama!"<p>

**"Shut up."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**Might be grammar mistakes, it's 2:02 am and I have finals tomorrow, joy.**

**Naruto gets older and meets up with Asura next time. So get ready.**

**And honestly, I have no I have no idea where to go with this story, literally one hungover morning I found a napkin with the idea scribbled out on it. I apparently wrote that in the club I was at. I was also fairly hungover when I started to write it. So the overall plot outline is nonexistent, I do have an idea that I might do in 50 chapters though...**

**Enough, I need sleep for my finals... and caffeine.**


	3. Second Times the Charm

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>I've read some reviews and decided to answer them.<strong>

**_Sceonn_ told me that 10 thousand years is too much, but since when the sage was active is unknown, I can decide how long it is. And even though the sage was real and did incredible things, his legend is considered far fetched and unreal. And Asura? Practically no one will know who he is. And for why civilization has lasted for long, the answer is chakra.**

**_Yabas_ said that Naruto had the yang Kyuubi, not yin. Well shit. I gave Naruto the yin side on accident. Well screw it. Asura messed up the sealing and Naruto received the yin side. He might even get different powers if they ever get along. Which might not happen at all. Yin Kurama might also have a different personality, which can explain why he is different then canon.**

_**Kronus96 **_**doesn't like how I skipped the fight with Zetsu. I have no idea how to effectively write a fight with magic powers involved. I enjoy writing modern day fist fights more. And the reason why I skipped the fight was Hamura. He will still play a part in the story and I want him to be unknown and mysterious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

**EIGHT **year old Naruto Uzumaki made his way down the streets of Konoha, he ignored the few stares of resentment being sent his way, he didn't even know why they disliked him. His pranks where hilarious, especially the wild chicken rampage he just caused a few days ago.

He had a plastic grocery bag in hand, he had just gotten a few supplies from a small store. The store was very far away from the blondes apartment, which was why he was currently walking home in the dark. The reason he went so far was because the lady who owned the store was unbelievably nice, she gives him sweets every time he went there.

Naruto turned left and made his way into the alley, it was an effective shortcut.

"Hey! Blondie!" A slurring voice rang behind him, Naruto turned around.

It was some drunks. Some might think that the blonde is about to be beaten, cut, and have his jingles ringed by a bunch of completely straight men who think having pedophilia tendencies is perfect punishment for a small boy. But Naruto actually smiled as he saw them.

"Yo Naruto! What is up?"

Naruto shook his head amused,"You guys are so drunk, but nothing is really happening, just walking home."

Naruto had no idea why people think drunks are bad, yes some might do some things without thinking, but you really get to know someone when their drunk. The good, the bad, and the ugly all came out.**  
><strong>

Even though they had scruffy beards, dirty faces, and ripped clothes it didn't matter because they where honest, nice people. And they have helped Naruto a fair share of times.

Naruto waved to them as he walked away, the drunks tumbled around, probably looking for another bar to raid. The blonde looked around his apartment as he entered, it was a small two room living space. One of the rooms was the bathroom while the other was his living, dining, sleeping, and cooking room all in one. The apartment wasn't really suited for a grown man, but for a small boy like Naruto it was perfect.

He set the groceries down on the table and took out a styrofoam cup of instant ramen, the blondes favorite food.

Eat then sleep. Naruto had school tomorrow and he didn't want to miss it.

* * *

><p>"So, 'we're' is a conjugation of we are."<p>

**"Yes, you are getting slang a lot easier then I thought."**

"What? Did you think that I was going to be like 'Thy thou slay thou you foulest beast! Now cometh hither to your demise!' Or something like that?"

Kurama snorted**,"I remember a lot of people saying that to me, and if I'm right most of them were from your time."**

"Yeah, it was called 'Noble Speak'. Just a bunch of asshole rich people trying to act even higher then the working class. Actually Indra spoke like that a little..."

The fox rolled his eyes,"**They always taste the best, all the perfume and exotic food gives them a very sweet taste."**

Asura raised his eyebrows at his brother, yes Kurama was a little intense, but eating someone?

"That... that sounds like something Shukaku would do. I don't even think Son would eat humans and I remember his appetite from Father's barbecue like it was yesterday."

Kurama chuckled a little,**" Yes, the eating contest... father sure knew how to have fun. He was a good family man."**

Asura nodded somberly, he looked down for a moment to see what Naruto was doing, said blonde was furiously slurping down noodles. Asura sighed at the boys obsession with the strange food, ramen wasn't around in his time, and he'd rather have a good fish then... that.

Naruto finished his meal and went to prepare for sleep, it seemed like a pretty typical night. But Asura felt something, he felt like something was off.

"Kurama... I... I have a sense of foreboding."

**"Yes. I do too."**

Asura's mouth was a thin line as he examined the mirror, something might happen to Naruto and he had to be sure.

"Kurama, keep your eyes open."

He didn't get an answer, but he knew Kurama was fully intent.

* * *

><p>Naruto got into his sleeping clothes, he put on his snug night cap and turned off the single light in his room. The blonde was a heavy sleeper and was out in moments, completely untuned to the rest of the world.<p>

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Noises.

Naruto heard noises.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark in his room, so it was still late. Naruto was confused, he never woke up this late. Actually he considered himself a very heavy sleeper.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, he turned his head to look out his window, he could see the moon still high in the sky. It was probably around midnight, maybe a little later.

But what caught the blondes attention was a rooftop across from his apartment. A shadowy figure ran across the rooftop, it was probably a ninja since they lived in a ninja village. But something just seemed... _off_.

Something just set the blonde off. He felt something in his mind stirring, making him more awake.

_'Follow him.' _A gentle but firm voice rang in his head.

What?

_'Get up and follow him.'_

Naruto had no idea why an adult voice rang in his mind. But he felt complied to follow it. He got up and made his way out his door.

He took a deep breath before jumping onto a rooftop by his apartment building. He lost the figure and started to look around.

_'Left.'_

The blonde looked left and saw the figure before it went out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorobo Hiretsuna <strong>was a shadow, nothing but a faint flicker of movement as he carefully made his way across Konoha.

He couldn't fail his country.

_Kumogakure _needed him.

The Hyuuga had a new child, the wife was also recently deceased.

It was the perfect time to snatch the child and bring her back. Giving Kumo the _Byakugan _they have always wanted.

* * *

><p>"Kurama. Do you feel that?"<p>

**"Yes. It can't be."**

"It has to... It can't..."

**"I know only two people with a feeling like that... and we saw one of them die."**

Asura didn't know how to feel."But-but he... he died too."

**"We don't know if he died. Hamura and father were never really understood."**

Asura tried to reign his racing thoughts. _Hamura_... _Hamura_. He could feel Hamura's chakra coming from the unknown ninja.

He started to take deep breaths.

"Ok Kurama. We need to find out who or what is giving out Hamura's chakra. I can sense another chakra from the figure so it's not him. But how? I'm sure Hamura died after he sent me here."

**"No. I would of felt Hamura die, I would feel such a powerful chakra fade."**

"Did he go back to the moon then?"

**"The amount of chakra it takes for the jump that distance is immense, I would have felt that too."**

"If he didn't die or go back to the moon then... he was wandering the earth." No realization came to Asura's eyes, only more confusion.

He started to pace back and forth, thinking extremely hard about the prospect.

**"Asura, the boy is nearing."**

Asura snapped out of his thoughts, the best way to find out whatever was emitting Hamura's chakra was to get it in his hands.

* * *

><p>Naruto held his breath as the figure turned his head around, the blonde stayed still, trusting the shadows to cover him.<p>

Naruto knew he was pretty good at hiding, he pranked ninja all the time. If he could throw a paint balloon at the Hokage with all his guards present without being seen then he could follow a man.

They were in the more expensive parts of Konoha, the man entered the village in the more... affordable section of the village. And was making his way across towards the more private and luxurious homes that nobles and highly successful merchants lived in.

Naruto continued to follow the man as he made his way towards a majestic white mansion.

The Hyuuga compound. Konoha's most noble clan.

And in Naruto's opinion a bunch of assholes.

Naruto stopped a safe distance away, he was never in good terms with the clan, and he didn't wast to be spotted by them.

But he felt complied to follow the figure, he felt like he absolutely had to.

He watched from the closest tree possible as the man started to near the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

><p>Dorobo smirked as he walked down the hallways of the Hyuuga compund.<p>

They were so arrogant, they don't even have guards patrolling, even after the kidnapping attempt 4 years go. Their 'all seeing eyes' does not work if they're sleeping. And their status meant nothing to him.

He slowly opened the door of his target, he slowed his breathing as he approached.

Hyuuga Hanabi was sleeping peacefully, not suspecting a single thing that is about to happen to her.

Dorobo got to the foot of her bed before slowly reaching for an insulated pouch at his waist, he opened it and pulled out a soaked rag.

Quicker then lightning he pushed the rag towards the sleeping child. Her eyes snapped open in alarm and she let out a small, strangled cry as the narcotic drug on the rag started to spread through her three year old body. Her eyes unfocused and she slowly lost consciousness.

Dorobo put the girl into a bag and heaved it over her shoulder, he went over to another side of the room and opened the window.

Smirking, he jumped out.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw the man jump out the window, he was going into a forest.<p>

But why? The only thing at the end of that forest is the wall. And if he jumped that then he would be out of Konoha.

Wait. Naruto's eyes widened. A thief!

The man must have stolen something from the Hyuuga, one of the richest families in the village. But the question was what?

Naruto decided to find out for himself as he jumped after the man, looking for a confrontation.

* * *

><p><strong>"Get ready Asura. We might have a fight brewing."<strong>

**"**Oh I'm ready... that man will never know what hit him."

* * *

><p>The man stopped in a small break in the trees, he opened the bag and peaked inside for a moment. But before he could continue on his way he stiffened.<p>

He turned around, expecting to see an ANBU member or a member of the Hyuuga clan. Hell, he expected to see the Hokage more then this...

A boy. A small boy.

Dorobo stared in mild shock, he never noticed the boy following him.

Naruto opened his mouth,"Excuse me sir... what are you doing?"

Dorobo couldn't express himself. How was he going to explain this? What was he going to do to the kid?

Dorobo steeled himself, the shinobi life included killing all, age didn't matter.

"Kid, I'm sorry. But I can't let you leave here... at least not alive."

Naruto's eyes widened as Dororbo rushed at him, katana drawn.

_'Duck!'_

Naruto felt himself instantly comply to the voice in his head, the blade barely missed and his nightcap was thrown from his head, landing a few meters away.

_'Lean left!'_

Naruto felt his body shudder as he dodged yet another strike, one that would of cut him in half vertically.

_'Left!'_

_'Right!'_

_'Jump!'_

_'Now! Kick him!'_

Dorobo wasn't dressed in any body armor, he couldn't be identified by the Kumo white, so he wasn't protected as the surprisingly strong kick from the blonde impacted his stomach. He took a few steps back and let out a pained breath. He must of been underestimating the kid, this was no situation to hold back.

Naruto was scared shitless. All of the blows he dodged was from the voice in his head and luck. But even Uzumaki Naruto can run out of luck, it was just the matter of when.

_'Ok Naruto. When I say go try to rush the man. If you punch him I can super power your fist.'_

Who was he? Who is speaking?

_'It doesn't matter."_

He could read minds?

_'I am part of your mind.'_

Naruto wanted to ask more questions, but Dorobo rushed at him again, Naruto felt his legs start to move. He felt a tingling sensation in his feet before he was launched towards his enemy. The sheer speed made it difficult to breath and see as the blonde seemingly approached his doom.

_'Lower your head.'_

Naruto fought the winds and lowered his head so he was face down, his body seemed to move on its own and his fist extended.

Dorobo's sword was right above the boys head, while Naruto's fist was in the thief's gut.

Some sort of shock wave sent the older male hurling back into a tree, he grunted in pain.

Naruto walked towards the downed man, his fist had a yellow energy surrounding it. And to Naruto it felt like his arm was being inflated like a balloon.

Dorobo growled, how was he beaten? How could a kid move so fast? Who had yellow chakra like that?

A strange glow started to shine from the thief's jacket, he reached in and pulled out a strange circular tablet. Naruto stopped walking and examined it from a distance.

Dorobo seemed just as perplexed,"What... why is the good luck charm the Raikage gave me glowing?"

Wait... maybe it was a chance. Dorobo held it towards Naruto in a moment of desperation. Suddenly a bright light shined from it and a white energy shot towards the blonde, knocking him over.

Naruto felt his entire body go numb, his vision started to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>"What happened?"<strong>

Silence reigned.

**"Asura... Hello? Asura what is wrong."**

Kurama looked towards his half brother, his stiffened form was pale.

"K-Kurama... you don't feel that?"

**"No. What is it you feel?"**

Before Asura could answer wind started to spin in the sewer, the wind started to form a mini tornado.

The tornado converged to a side of the sewer and started to condense smaller and smaller until both Asura and Kurama had to look away from the raging winds.

And when they looked back both of their jaws dropped.

It was Hamura standing there, he was staring forward, but not looking directly at either of his nephews.

Asura took a tentative step forward,"Uncle?"

Hamura's form started to flicker before it spoke.

"_Asura. At least I hope it is Asura. I cannot communicate for long, but I must warn you. I am sure you made it to the future... I should start."_

Asura slowly took his hand and swiped it through the image of his uncle, the figure flickered rapidly before returning to normal.

He looked at Kurama,"This isn't real, it is some sort of image being projected to us."

Before Kurama could comment the Hamura figure spoke again.

_"It all started after the battle with Zetsu. After I sent you to the future I manage to heal myself to the point of surviving. I did not have enough strength to return to my home on the moon so I did some looking around Zetsu's base. And what I found terrified me. Zetsu somehow found text from the gods, the very gods that planted the Shinju tree. He was planning on retrieving artifacts to give to my mother if she were revived. I decided that I could not allow him to get something touched by the gods. I decided to find them myself and hide them."_

The Hamura figure stayed quiet for a moment, most likely to give the onlookers some time to absorb the information.

_"My time is running out. I thought I would have more. This artifact that you found is an identical image of a 'key'. I manage to recreate this artifact from my knowledge with them. There are twelve keys hidden around the land, safe from Zetsu's reach. You must find them to uncover the godly artifacts. And you will also learn the truth of the Shinju."_

The form started to flicker rapidly.

_"Asura. I know you are out there. And I know that you can find them. Asura... the things I have found out... amazing. Simply amazing. My time is ending soon and I cannot help you anymore. The fight with Zetsu is up to you and your transcendents now. Asura you have a long road ahead of you, but I believe in you and I'm sure that Hagaromo does too. Good luck."_

The form of Hamura suddenly vanished, leaving the circular artifact on the floor.

Asura looked to Kurama,"W-what... what do we do now?"

**"First we help our host because he is going to die. Then we try to find these artifacts."**

"Host? Shit! Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned on the floor, all of his previous energy was gone and he felt terrible.<p>

Dorobo slowly made his way towards his fallen foe. He was going to finish the kid off, but he had other priorities first.

Namely the Hyuuga girl he kidnapped, the drug wasn't going to last much longer and he needed to get out of the village. He looked around trying to find the brown of his bag, he spotted a small part of it behind a tree.

He walked over and picked it up, and when he did fear sprung through him.

He opened the bag... nothing.

The girl woke up and escaped.

He was seething as he faced the boy, he stomped forward.

"Boy! I... I will kill you! You ruined my mission!"

He pulled out a kunai and prepared to finish the blonde boy, he lifted Naruto by the neck and held him up.

"Your pretty strong kid, but you signed your death warrant when you ran into me."

He saw the fear in the boys blue eyes. Dorobo swallowed the lump in his throat, killing was never easy, and killing a small child was immensely difficult.

But suddenly the boys blue eyes flashed red, and a strange red chakra bubbled around him. Dorobo felt his hand burn at the boys touch, he let go of Naruto and jumped away, clutching his arm.

A voice rang in the distance.

"Over there! He's a hundred meters that way!" Shit. Konoha ninja were approaching, and no doubt the Hyuuga were coming too.

Dorobo looked to the boy laying infront of him.

"I'll be seeing you kid."

He jumped away moments later.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a sewer. A damp, dingy, unwelcoming sewer.<p>

Luckily it didn't smell.

Naruto could hear voices at the end of the long hallway he was in, one of the voices was vaguely familiar. He started to walk, at the end the hallway opened up into an absolutely massive room.

In the middle of the room was a man.

He had short, spiky black hair and a slightly angular face; very deep brown eyes that made Naruto feel safe; white clothing that somewhat resembled a monk; a magatama, basically a bunch of beads shaped like a comma, necklace that was orange.; and in his hand he had a shakujo.

He smiled at the blonde,"Hello Naruto."

"Umm... hi?"

The man chuckled,"You do not remember my voice?"

Suddenly it clicked in Naruto's mind.

"Your the voice from my head!"

"There you go."

"But... where are we?"

The man looked around, there was complete blackness behind of him and Naruto swore he saw some movement.

The man cleared his throat, snapping Naruto's attention back to him.

"This is your mind, or at least an imagination of your mind."

"My mind is a sewer?"

The man laughed again,"No no. It's not a sewer, it is anything you want it to be."

"Oh." He finished rather lamely.

The man started to walk forward,"Let me introduce myself."

He got infront of Naruto and extended his hand.

"My name is Asura Otsutsuki."

Naruto gulped as he extended his arm, he slowly shook Asura's hand.

"My name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meat you Naruto."

Naruto merely nodded.

Asura let go of the hand shake," Let me explain why I'm in your mind."

* * *

><p>Asura explained a slightly paraphrased version of his story.<p>

Slightly paraphrased, not much.

"So your uncle and you fought some crazy guy trying to rule the world and you ended up in the future. And now you must find the crazy guy to save the world."

_Slightly _paraphrased. So only about 10% of the story is told.

"Basically."

"Wow... so COOL!" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Children... so impressionable.

"So Naruto, make sure you keep me a secret. People won't like that I'm in here and may take me away."

"Don't worry! I'll keep you a secret! I pinky promise!"

Asura smiled as he locked his smallest finger with the boys, he had no idea what a 'pinky promise' was, but if it meant he stayed hidden then it was fine.

"Well Naruto you need to go rest. Your body must be very tired from the fight."

On cue Naruto yawned,"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Umm... how do I leave?"

"Just leave. It is your mind."

Naruto faded away moments later.

Asura's face turned grim,"Kurama, where is he?"

**"Hopsital, the Hokage is there."**

"My chakra was too strong right?"

**"Yes, your chakra inflated his tenketsu largely, if you would have channeled any more his tenketsu would of popped with the amounts running through him."**

"Are they alright?"

**"Yes, but they are expanded beyond a normal eight year old. He will probably have absolutely huge chakra reserves."**

"Turns out he can't handle my chakra, it seems like the potency of chakra has died down since our time. I'm going to have to induce small amounts into his system before he becomes a ninja, my power is something we need against Zetsu."

**"Oh, and speaking of power. I'm not helping the boy again, twice now I have saved him. Next time I will not do anything."**

"Yeah yeah, you are so grumpy."

* * *

><p><strong>This is much shorter then I wanted it to be, and took a much loner time to write. Let me explain why.<strong>

**I've been very sick, like bedridden and sleeping for 16 hours sick. And the reason is mostly my fault. After finals I went out clubbing with some friends, somehow I got roped into trying LSD. Let me tell you, LSD and high amounts of alcohol is hell. I will never, NEVER do drugs again, my mind felt like mush and I could smell colors. I almost slept with a random girl without protection, but luckily we only snogged. But, back to the sickness topic, the mix killed my insides and made me unbelievably sick.**

**NEVER do drugs kids. It may seem cool, but 5 hours later your practically dead, I swear the mix of alcohol and LSD almost killed me. But alas, I am alive and very unhealthy.**

**For the story there will be a little more 3 to 5k chapters. When the ninja stuff starts to happen then I will do 10-20K chapter each with their own arcs. A lot of them will be stuff I write in my free time, so made up stuff. Oh and Hamura's discs will also be a big role.**

**Time**** to take some hardcore medicine and sleep for ages. Joy.**

NOTE: I just read the chapter and realized that in my non-coherent mind I made an absolute shit chapter. Like completely shit. I'm sorry to all who had to read such a chapter. I made all the words grammatically correct, but fluidly ugly. I will re-write this someday. And to all those who gets here and is actually considering to read chapter 4 when it gets up... hello. Well, I am really disappointed in this chapter but I was mostly high writing this. Well off prescribed medicines.


	4. CREAM

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally my sickness went away, and after 4 terrible days I went outside. My skin was tingling because it missed the sun so much. But unfortunately it was absolutely shitty outside.<strong>

**I'm writing this the day after chapter 3 was released, I'm still trying to forget that abomination, hopefully this one will be better.**

**This chapter will be another short one, it'll probably introduce the Hokage, academy, Iruka... stuff. I always want to add some conflict to my chapters but maybe this'll only be development and introducing things. **

_**thestorymaker2**_** asked if Naruto will kill. And even though Naruto is in a ninja world, he is only 8 at the moment. My morals disagree with 8 year olds killing, hell it disagrees with 12 year olds killing. I'm actually not sure if Naruto will kill, having Asura in him will make Naruto very idealistic, maybe even more idealistic then in canon. He will do anything and everything to stop killing, and it will probably cause more trouble then necessary. **

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

Naruto stirred awake, his conversation with Asura just ended.

His advanced sense of smell could notice some very distinct scents, the scent of hospitals.

Joy. He was in the hospital.

Wait. If he was unconscious then was his conversation with Asura fake? Was it all just a dream?

_'No, I am real.'_

Naruto sighed in relief, at least he wasn't loosing his mind.

He glanced out the window, it was night, but by the position of the moon it wasn't the same day he passed out in. The moon was too new.

'_Amazing analysis, you have a very bright mind.'_

'Well thank you', Naruto felt himself blush at the praise, he never really gets praised on things much.

The door opened, Naruto turned from the window to see who came in.

It was an small figure, not like a boy small, but an elderly small. But Naruto could see the highly refined movements the man had. The boy knew who it was, it was his surrogate parental figure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the 'God of Shinobi'; 'The Professor'; or 'The Third and current Hokage'.

He was an important figure, actually beyond important. He led Konoha, everything happening in it was either instructed, or approved by him. Nothing happens in the village without him watching. H controlled the entire ninja force and could command them to do anything he pleased.

All that power was not something you expected in the hands of the old man smiling warmly at Naruto. At first glance he simply looked like a older man who was happy to see his grandchild.

"Naruto... what have you done this time?" The man sounded resigned, probably because Naruto had been hospitalized multiple times in the past, mostly because of his stupid actions.

"It... It was an accident! Yeah an accident!"

The Hokage sighed, and Naruto couldn't blame him. This room WAS called the 'Uzumaki Suite'. It was his own personal room the Hokage arranged. Whenever Naruto was injured, which was very often, he was sent here to be treated. The hassle of going through papers and trying to find a suitable room was too tiring for the Hokage and staff since the blonde came in WAY too much.

"Naruto, please don't lie to me." Naruto swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, was he already caught?

"Umm huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that late last night yesterday, a member of the Hyuuga clan came saying that one of their heiress' was missing. And while we were tracking her in the forest she ran up to us saying she was kidnapped and someone was fighting her captor. And we found you there unconscious."

Naruto's eyes widened,"The sack had a girl in it!? I thought he stole money of something! That bag was pretty small... so a SMALL girl?! Holy crap I caught a pedo in the act! Oh shit!"

_'So much for denying all action, smooth.'_

'Oops?'

Hiruzen shook his head,"So you saw a man break into the Hyuuga compound and leave with a bag. You, thinking the man stole money, decided to follow the man and apprehend him. Then you got into a fight and got knocked unconscious right?"

_'The Hokage is rather intelligent, being able to put together an accurate story from your mindless speakings.'_

'He is rather smart', Naruto thought fondly.

A new voice rang out.

"Hanabi said that she woke up to the man fighting a smaller opponent before she ran away. The boys story matches up with hers."

Naruto looked at the new speaker, he was tall with long brown hair going to his mid back, fancy white clothing, and extremely pale eyes.

"Ah Hiashi, didn't see you coming." Hiruzen probably felt him coming though.

Hiashi? That name was familiar, Naruto was sure he heard it before.

"Hey... not to sound rude but, who are you?"

The man took a few steps forward and bowed slightly, "My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Oh shit! He was THE leader of THE Hyuuga clan. That guy was a big deal; he had power, money, and respect of many.

_'Calm down, if he is as powerful as you say try to get in his favor.'_

Hiashi's pale eyes met Naruto's blue ones, "I owe you Uzumaki-san. My daughter is very dear to me and she could of been heavens knows where and could have been doing terrible things if did not intervene."

Well that was an easy way into his good books.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the praise, "It was nothing Hyuuga-san. I just couldn't sleep and went for a small walk when I noticed the man. I couldn't just let him steal something from your house and walk away, it would've been completely against my morals."

'Did I say that right?' Naruto asked Asura, who was feeding him words to say.

_'Yes, you said it fine, hopefully the statement will also double as a good enough alibi."_

'What is an alibi?

_'A statement telling where, when, and what you were doing during a specific period of time. It is usually used when you are being questioned about something that you are suspected on doing.'_

'Suspected on? I did nothing wrong!'

_'You where somehow awake and near the Hyuuga compound around the time of the robbery, you then- for some strange reason- decided to follow the much larger thief. You may not of stolen the child, but that sounds highly suspicious.'_

Crap, Asura was right. And the look on the Hokage's face was mighty suspicious.

"But Naruto, what were you doing by the Hyuuga compound? Your apartment is on the other side of the village."

Shit, think think think... Yes!

"I was visiting Shokuryo, you know that store I always go to with the lady that gives me treats. Well I went to visit since my milk was bad and I was craving some. And that store isn't far away from the Hyuuga compound, you can actually see the house from inside the store."

Hook. Line. And sinker. That was THE Alibi, the best alibi ever.

_'Great job!'_

'I can make it better, watch.' Naruto was inwardly smirking.

"Crap! I left my milk somewhere to chase the thief! I don't even have enough money to buy a new one Jiji! What am I ever suppose to do?" Naruto had put on his acting hat and was being extremely over dramatic.

_'A bit too much in my opinion, but I think that just secured our freedom, they seemed very convinced.'_

'The old man is a sap. He'll let me go because he knows I'm not a threat to Konoha.'

Hiashi turned around and made his way to the door, "I will have some money sent to your home for some new milk, consider it a thank you for helping my daughter."

After he left Hiruzen shook his head again with a sigh, but Naruto could see his lips tug up into a small smile.

"Oh Naruto, you are a magnet for trouble, I'm glad you're alright. I have no idea how you managed to fight off a fully trained ninja, but I guess no one can predict Uzumaki Naruto huh?"

Actually Hiruzen knew how, his ninja on scene felt the Kyuubi's chakra. But he couldn't tell that to the boy, Naruto doesn't need to know about the Kyuubi yet.

"Damn straight old man! I'll keep surprising you until I get that hat from you! Or until my surprises give you a heart attack... then I'll take that hat anyways!"

Hiruzen's fist impacted the top of Naruto's head.

"Kids have no respect these days!"

"Fuck! That was so- OW!"

"What foul language! Must I wash your mouth with soap?"

"NO! You stupid, old, senile, perverted fart. Go peep on some girls with that crystal ball of your-OWW!"

_'You were asking for that one.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was not expecting the large package on his kitchen table.<p>

He walked over to a small note and picked it up, the hand writing was neat beyond comparison and made Naruto's handwriting look like dog poop.

* * *

><p><em>'Young Uzumaki Naruto,<em>

_We allowed ourselves into your home in the purest of ways, we merely thought that our package was too valuable to leave on the streets._

_The Hyuuga clan will not forget the deeds you have done._

_If you are ever in need of help the Hyuuga clan will assist you to the best of their abilities._

_-Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the large white box infront of him, he pushed it slightly to test the weight.<p>

It didn't move at all, it was heavy then.

Naruto got ontop of the table and took the top off the box, the inside was small white packages that was about the length of Naruto's finger tips to his elbow with the width being around the size of both of his hands put side to side. Naruto picked one up, his hand dropping slightly from the weight.

He placed in on the table and started to tear on end off, when he did his jaw dropped.

It was packed full of money. MONEY.

Like an entire year of rent money, and that was one package.

Naruto looked in the box, there was so many packages!

Naruto's smile grew larger and larger, it was lighting up the entire room.

Finally the blonde couldn't hide his excitement anymore.

"HELL YES! YIPEE! I'M LOADED!"

'_Well, at least you'll be well equipped for the future battles.'_

"Equipment? What about the amount of Ramen I can buy with this!"

* * *

><p><strong>"See? The boy is a complete idiot."<strong>

"Don't be rude Kurama, he is still a child, he will mature as he gets older."

**"IF he gets older, no doubt he will do something stupid and get killed."**

Asura sighed, "Kurama, let the kid enjoy himself, he is already a very fast thinker, we have time."

**"You've wasted ten thousand years, time?"**

"Fate sent me here, there was no earlier time. And besides, what can we do inside of Naruto? It is not like he can go fight Zetsu."

**"Yeah yeah, maybe I'm just upset of being trapped."**

"You don't have to consider yourself trapped, how about part of a three person partnership?"

**"I still have bars infront of me Asura."**

"Such a downer Kurama, lighten up."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up on the floor, his body wasn't fully healed when he had his little celebrations. And he ended up passing out due to exertion.<p>

A few moments after he woke up he chuckled a little, he still had a belated case of happiness from last night.

Money was something Naruto never had, his limited diet of foods and clothing was a sign that he didn't have as many choices as other kids. Not like the blonde cared, Naruto was perfectly content living in poverty, as long as his life was happy money meant little.

_'They say that money cannot buy happiness, but it can buy a comfortable way of living, which is technically happiness in your opinion.'_

Naruto couldn't of agreed more, he wasn't some greedy person, he just wanted to live life without worrying about paying rent or eating.

As for the amount... well lets just say that the Hyuuga do not half-ass things, and that was just by looks. Naruto did not have the patience to count it all.

Suddenly the door barged open, Naruto instantly moved his eyes to the entrance way.

He felt the grogginess leave him, probably Asura putting him in top shape for a fight, it was good to know he had someone else watching his back.

"NARUTO."

The blonde boy instantly recognized the voice, he relaxed as the figure made his way to him.

'Don't worry, it's a friend.' He reassured Asura, who was still expecting combat.

"Naruto... you... you skipped school!" The figure yelled at him, obviously peeved.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I had some things come up."

"Come up? You missed yesterday and today! What could hold YOU of all people up?" Iruka knew that the blonde had little friends and things to do, if he wasn't pranking or at school he was...

Actually Iruka never thought about that. Those were two things that lost their luster very quickly, what did the blonde do when he wasn't pranking or learning?

Stop. He was getting distracted. Engage teacher mode.

Naruto started to bounce on his feet happily, "Oh Sensei, you don't even know! Look! Look at this." He gestured the scarred man to follow him to his dining table, Iruka eyed the white box as he approached. Naruto with gifts? That didn't seem very likely.

The blonde boy happily handed a white sack to him, Iruka eyed it carefully and slowly ripped off a side.

...And when he did his eyes widened to epic proportions, he stared at the currency at shock, before he looked at Naruto, then back to the currency, and back to Naruto before his eyes finally rested on the currency again.

"W-what is this?"

"Ok Sensei! OK okokokokokokokok!"

_'Calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack.'_

Naruto took a deep breath.

"SoIwentforawalkandIfounda-" Iruka caught off the excited boy with an outstretched hand.

"I know you're excited, but slow down a little." Iruka chuckled slightly, "Ok then, lets sit down first, then you can explain it."

* * *

><p>"But then he got the drop on me! But since I'm the ultimate badass I am, I managed to do something and hurt him! And before I could kick his ass the search party came! But trust me sensei, I was whupping him into next week!"<p>

"Wow Naruto! Nice to know you are actually learning stuff in the academy. Told you that practicing Taijutsu would help you."

"I know! And when I woke up in the hospital the old man was there-"

Iruka sighed at Naruto's lack of respect for their leader.

"-And then this guy... I think his name was..." Naruto suddenly looked lost.

'_Hiashi.'_

"Yes! Hiashi, that was his name! He said he would pay me for helping his daughter. And look! He did!"

Iruka looked at the giant box of cash and nodded admirably, "Yes, the amount of money does seem like something the Hyuuga could just hand out."

"I wonder how rich they are? I'm not the kind of person to care about my bank but, how can the Hyuuga just hand out so much?"

"They are very noble and have very sharp business minds."

"Plus they have those cool eyes! Being able to see through walls much be so cool, maybe a bit confusing in the beginning. I wonder what it's like, having a Doujutsu(eye technique)."

"You can ask Hinata."

"Who?"

"She's in your class, she is actually Hiashi's oldest daughter and the clan heiress."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really? Who has strange eyes... ummm."

Naruto looked generally confused, his face was scrunched up as thought hardly about the Hyuuga's eldest heir.

Suddenly the expression of realization came to his face.

"The creepy girl! The one who is always staring at me and follows me EVERYWHERE. She is really strange sensei! I'm scared that she is going to kill me while I sleep, I can't speak with a stalking killer!"

Iruka face palmed and sighed deeply, he thought that he could maybe get Naruto to befriend Hinata. Naruto would gain a new friend and Hinata's shy personality would hopefully gain more confidence due to Naruto's... eccentricity. But alas, Naruto doesn't understand her crush on hiim and finds its creepy.

'Well I doubt the heiress of THE Hyuuga clan would marry Naruto anyways.' Iruka thought, 'He's not the most noble person out there, and her crush will probably fade in a few years.'

Naruto suddenly smiled brightly and grabbed Iruka's sleeve.

"Hey hey hey Iruka-sensei! I can finally treat YOU to ramen! Hahaha YES!"

Iruka smiled, even though the beast that killed his parents is inside of the boy, he is just way too cute to hate.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to sleep early, he worked himself into a food coma last night due to the amount of ramen he ate.<p>

_'I am thoroughly shocked at the amount you consumed. I think the stand owners, the Ichiraku family, received a small fortune last night.'_

_'_I like ramen.'

_'Apparently.'_

Naruto groggily got up and made his way to his bathroom, today was a day off from school. So he was going to spend it buying new stuff for his apartment, and for himself of course.

_'Do not spend too much. Even though you have a lot now it will fade faster then you think.'_

'Did you see the amount? I'm fine.'

_'Naruto. Everything WILL run out sooner or later, you can not get arrogant and throw money around, because it will drain fast and leave you without anything. That is the curse of multitudes of currency.'_

Naruto nodded stiffly, 'Sorry.'

_'It is ok.'_

'But how am I suppose to spend it? What is the right amount?'

_'There is no "right" amount to spend, another issue with having a lot of money is that you either spend it all to quickly, or do not spend it at all. Just buy what you deem necessary. Also one thing that needs no prejudice on price is clothing, you need new garbs.'_

"What? I enjoy this. Orange is cool and I can already sneak away from ninja in these. If you can tail someone in bright orange then you can follow someone in anything!"

'_Then let us test that, lets see your stealth abilities with darker colors then? Then gauge the improvement. Also your speaking out loud.'_

Naruto blinked in surprise, he honestly thought he was having a real conversation.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly walked into a fairly large clothing store, it was the second largest in Konoha. The blonde was going to go into the largest store, but Asura warned him not to. Naruto had no idea why, there was actually a charity drive giving clothes to those damaged in the Kyuubi attack, Naruto had lost his parents so he should be able to get free stuff right?<p>

But Asura was adamant about going somewhere else.

It didn't matter much, Naruto trusted Asura's judgement, after all it did save his life. So if he wanted to go somewhere else, so be it.

Naruto actually felt very shy, he never went shopping alone before, the last time was with the Hokage a few years ago. And that experience was frightening too.

Naruto saw a lady manning the counter, she looked to be around her forties, was slightly over weight, and had the most frightening expression Naruto has ever seen

Her face was extremely serious, like beyond serious, in Naruto's opinion she looked like someone who ate a really hot pepper then got diarrhea. And while she was in the middle of the diarrhea she realized she had no toilet paper.

So basically... Furious. Stern. Pensive. Grim.

She was looking at him and walked closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" Naruto's voice was weak. It was even scarier up close.

"You have been staring for a while now. Are you here to shop or what?" Her voice had the same heavy seriousness that her face had.

"C-can I?"

"Yes. I welcome any customer who can pay. Age, ethnicity, and baggage doesn't matter. Only what you get and how much it costs."

_'Even though she absolutely terrifies me... she has a somewhat good heart.'_

"Umm thank you Miss- uh- Mrs?" Naruto had no idea what 'baggage' meant. But he didn't want to ask this lady questions.

"Toransu. You can shop now, stop wasting my time."

Naruto didn't have it in him to argue, he rushed over to the section of clothes his size and hid among the clothing.

* * *

><p>"So if I need to be more ninja-ish, then do I need to be in all black?"<p>

_'You're speaking out loud, people might think you are insane."_

"Oop- I mean-"

'Oops.'

_'Well anyways. I think that every hero must have something to distinguish themselves from the rest. From what I heard (From Kurama), is that people like the Yondaime Hokage had a white and red coat to stand out. The First Hokage had old red samurai armor he wore, the material wasn't very helpful against attacks but his abilities made up for that. Also the Second Hokage always wore a fur lining around his neck.'_

"The Hokage's have something that stand out too?"

'_Not just the Hokage, but they are heroes you know of.'_

"What about the old man? He is the Hokage."

Asura quickly cut off the connection between him and Naruto.

"Kurama? What does the monkey man wear to distinguish himself?"

Kurama, who was taking a nap, opened one eye lazily, **"He had some sort of ninja pajamas with a weird helmet. Oh and a huge ass staff like 3 times his size, hurts like hell."**

And with that Kurama ungracefully rolled to his side and started to sleep again.

Asura reconnected with Naruto.

_'From what I heard, which is not much since I am inside of you, is he has a very... strange outfit. I cannot give much detail other then he carries a staff much larger then himself."_

'Hmm, interesting. What should my distinguishing feature be?'

_'Good vocabulary with distinguishing. But I thought you already knew what the feature is.'_

'Huh?'

_'Orange.'_

If there wasn't the worlds most scariest female in the same room as him, Naruto would have jumped in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>"Really Asura?"<strong>

Asura turned around to see Kurama, awake, looking at him.

"What?"

**"Trying to make him a hero?"**

"What's the issue with that?"

**"My presence makes his dark side more pronounce, call it a side effect of being a Jinchuuriki. He has a dark side, and a strong one at that. He may very well be a villain."**

"But with two good people like us inside of him? We can help him control his darkness."

**"It has been many years Asura. I am not good like you say."**

Asura chuckled, and Kurama swore it sounded exactly like his fathers, "Oh Kurama, dad has raised well. I know, with all my heart, that my brother is nothing but good. Maybe a bit misunderstood but, aren't us all a bit understood?"

At that moment Kurama fully realized while Asura was chosen as the Sages successor instead of Indra.

Asura turned around to watch more of Naruto's actions. Leaving Kurama there to contemplate.

After a few minutes Kurama finally spoke.

**"Orange though? That is a stupid color to be remembered by."**

"Father and Hamura had horns Kurama... HORNS!"

The fox snickered, **"They pulled them off remarkably well."**

Asura laughed heartily, "Yeah, yeah they did."

After that both sons of the Sage settled into a comfortable silence.

"Oh Kurama?"

**"Yes?"**

"You are orange."

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Shut up."**

* * *

><p><strong>I am a man, a testosterone filled, sport playing, muscled man. And I can fully say, with no shame, that when I wrote the ending to this chapter I said, "That was a cute ending."<strong>

**True men can say things like that.**

**The chapter was meant to be longer, but I wrote the ending and didn't want to write more as planned.**

**Next chapter will include new clothing, ninja academy, and Naruto's ascension to a ninja.**

**For some story talk, you can see some character development fairly clearly, Naruto's was rather obvious, along with some for Kurama. But for Asura? You can see him using conjugations more, and he is trying to enjoy life a bit more. His mindset isn't just Zetsu anymore. Also I somewhat crushed Naruto and Hinata romance.**

**You might get a new chapter fairly soon, I've been itching to get into custom arcs and action soon. I got a pretty good lesson on writing fighting scenes, along with sword fighting. And I need to practice it more, hence writing chapters in the story.**

**i should really practice writing things on my story "Steel Will", the only reason I wrote that story was to practice writing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMAKE <strong>(NOT A REGULAR THING, THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO ME)

Hyuuga Hiashi couldn't sleep, he wants something that all people, no matter what status, wants.

A midnight snack, Hiashi was hungry.

But not just hungry, he was craving something.

The highly dignified leader of the Hyuuga clan was craving... Cookies.

He wanted cookies and milk.

As he was walking down his halls he saw another figure, as a father he instantly knew who it was.

"Hinata? Why are you up?"

Hinata, being still very groggy and tired, spoke without stuttering, "I wanted a snack."

He nodded, "Let's go get a snack."

As they walked down the hallways they heard a small banging noise, they tracked the sound to a room.

When they opened the door, Hanabi was standing there, she was obviously trying to open the door, but she couldn't due to her size.

Hiashi spoke softly, "Hanabi whats wrong?" Maybe she couldn't sleep because of the kidnapping.

She looked at him with adorable big eyes, "Kwookie."

Hiashi's heart melted.

So there he was, rummaging through the main kitchens ice box while his daughters sat a few feet away.

"No milk... or cookies"

They checked the second kitchen, no cookies or milk either.

Suddenly the conversation Hiashi had yesterday hit him.

He looked out him window, spotting a dimly lit neon sign.

"Shokuryo was it?"

**IN SHOKURYO.**

As a owner of a store open 24/7, Teni was used to strange people coming in to buy things.

And the leader of the Hyuuga clan, with his two daughters, dressed in only pajamas, was not even close to the strangest. But it was up there.

The clan leader tiredly made his way to the back and pulled out two cartons of milk. He picked up a few boxes of cookies and made his way to the counter, his daughters following closely in tow.

As Hiashi pulled out his purse Teni saw the two little children clutching the box of cookies happily.

Her heart melted too.

"You know what? How about I throw in a box of these special Hana Island cookies for free? They are absolutely delicious.

Those cookies where expensive and tough to get, but the girls faces was all the payment she needed.

Hiashi nodded slightly and dumped the entire contents of his wallet onto the counter, he then took his daughters and the food and walked out.

Teni started at the counter in shock, the amount of money was...

Teni, for the first time in years, closed her shop for the night.

**HYUUGA COMPOUND.**

Neji stared at the sight infront of him strangely.

He couldn't sleep, probably because a kidnapping much like the one that killed his father occurred recently.

As he went to get a snack he noticed his immediate family, the clan leader and heirs, munching on cookies and sipping milk.

It was 3:20 am right?

Hiashi looked at his nephew before pulling out a chair, he put a empty glass there and stared.

Neji may hate them for his fathers death but... cookies. A man had to choose his priorities first.

* * *

><p><strong>Did the omake because at the moment I am drunk, little after Christmas party with my friends. Omake may be sloppy, I am intoxicated. <strong>


	5. Untiltled

**I own nothing **

* * *

><p><strong>If this wasn't FanFiction, a place where nerds accumulate to write stupid things(which I like), then I'd be embarrassed.<strong>

**I don't get embarrassed easily, but the fact that a story that was only written due to drug experimenting and trying to bed someone is what I posted instead of chapter 4 almost made me blush.**

**And now I'm embarrassed. Wow... I know that it isn't that bad but... I'm getting teased by the psuedo-girlfriend.(I have no idea if she is or not.)**

**Yeah. I'm going to hide under a blanket for an eternity now.**

_**Guest**_** Said something about me trolling, I have no idea what he meant. Like I am completely confused on what you meant. **

* * *

><p>"You think these are good?"<p>

_'They're adequate.'_

"Is that all? Because in this time period adequate means not very good."

_'I like them.'_

"Are you sure? Because these are strange colors."

_'My wife was an artist. She said blue was a good compliment color'_

"But my old jacket had blue as a compliment!"

_'Hey! I'm a guy too. I usually let my wife choose my clothes.'_

"You made me go shopping and all you say is 'Orange', well my entire other wardrobe is orange! Why can't I just go with all black or something?"

_'No, all black just doesn't suit you, orange does.'_

'I like it but, what is so special about orange anyways?'

_'Well... Orange is warmest color. It can be perceived as stimulating, vibrant, energetic, and fun. Saturated orange attracts attention, your old clothes is a sign of that. It also stimulates the appetite, which is good for kitchens and eating places to have the color, red stimulates appetite too, but I digress. It also has a more gentler meaning when it is in pastel or earthier shades. The most common use of orange is in the 'Mediterranean' style, which uses a more earthy orange as a compliment to blues and greens.'_

Naruto was silent.

And silent.

And silent.

"What the fuck Asura?"/**"What the fuck Asura?"**

Naruto voiced his thoughts so loud he didn't notice the second voice ringing in his head.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Don't brag about your feats.'_

'Hey! I was not going to brag to the other kids! Do you really think I would do that?'

_'I am in your mind, I can read it.'_

Naruto frowned, stupid Asura, trying to ruin his fun.

_'I heard that.'_

Damn it. Maybe that's one downside of having a guy living in your mind.

'_I think there may be more, but I am much more then a regular guy, so it helps.'_

'How can you read my thoughts? I'm not trying to tell them to you.'

_'We have a communication link together, so my words will go into you mind, and your thoughts will go into my little... dwelling. As long as it is open I can read any thoughts you have.'_

Naruto wanted to protest. He wanted privacy like anyone else.

'_I can shut the link anytime, I do that when we are not speaking. But you're only 8, you need an adult to guide you.'_

'Thanks.'

_'I'm shutting the link real for a little, there is something I must check.'_

Naruto waited a few moments to make sure Asura left, before sniffling a little.

Asura really did care, it was nice knowing that someone actually gave a damn about him.

* * *

><p>Ninja academy. Learning hell. Whatever you want to call it, Naruto didn't like it much.<p>

Blame the asshole teacher, not Iruka, but Mizuki. Grade A jerk with a mission to make Naruto's life as hard as possible.

Or maybe blame the students, who will listen to any rumor going around like the gods said it themselves.

No. Naruto is not mentally retarded.

No. Naruto does not secretly eat paint chips.

No. Iruka does not touch Naruto in any sexual way.

And No. Naruto is not a no talent idiot who will never become a ninja.

It's safe to say Naruto may dislike the academy a little.

_'Little? I think it is more then just a little.'_

Maybe. Maybe he disliked it a lot.

'_Well surely it cannot be that bad?'_

Oh Asura... you don't even know.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!? I heard you ran away from Konoha to join the Gypsy cult as a sex slave to their leader!"<p>

'_What the hell?'_

'Told you.'

"Uhh Kiba... that didn't happen at all. I actually-"

Naruto didn't want any more rumors about him, 'Should I say I was sick?'

_'And risk rumors of you getting Ebola or something? Say your had a leg injury or something.'_

"-Well I had a... fire. My neighbor left the stove on and a terrible fire happened. I was sleeping and got burned pretty badly."

"Pffft. What an idiot, you don't even notice a fire in your own home! What kind of idiot does that?"

Yup. Daily life of Uzumaki Naruto in school.

_'Is it really like this everyday?'_

'Unfortunately yes. I never fight back against their words, so they feel fine doing it. And they probably think I don't care since I don't let it show.'

_'That Kiba boy is not raised well.'_

'I don't think it's his parents. I think he's naturally an asshole.'

Naruto sighed and walked away from the laughing Kiba and friends. It didn't bother him much, things like the orange clothes did make you seem a little stupid, prime things to get teased on.

_'I did attempt to get you new clothes.'_

"Are you-"

_'You're speaking.'_

'-kidding me? You make me go to a place with the boogeyman working there, just to tell me that my old clothes were the best choice!"

_'Well... blue does go_ _very nicely with orange, and your jacket has a nice amount of it.'_

'But It's still crap.'

School hasn't begun yet, so Naruto sat idly as multiple people gossiped about things.

A unfamiliar voice rang out, "Hey Naruto, I have a question."

It was Shikamaru, he wasn't actually sleeping like usual, instead he was infront of the blonde, looking slightly more alert then Naruto has ever seen him.

_'Be careful around this_ one.' Asura warned, _'The only time I have seen such a look in ones eyes was in the royal tactician Chuseishi. And he was, and may still be, heralded as the smartest man in existence.'_

'Asura, I like history and all, but I doubt Shikamaru is that smart. I mean all he does is sleep around all day, he is the definition of sloth.'

_'And to others you seem like the definition of idiot.'_

'Touché. I, of all people, should not underestimate anyone.'

Naruto looked into Shikamaru's eyes, they were definitely sharper then he expected, maybe Asura was right. Shikamaru may be lazy, but maybe lazy was a ruse, just like being an idiot was his ruse.

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"You said you got burned in the fire." What was he playing? Why did he care?

"...Yes."

"Well why don't you have any burns? And you are not moving like you are in any discomfort, if the burns are as bad as you say then you should be wearing special clothing, or modified ones. Those clothes do nothing but constrict the burn and rub into it, a doctor would not let you wear those."

_'Well damn. That was very detailed for only watching us for a few minutes.'_

'Shit Asura. What do I do?'

'_Come into your mindscape.'_

'How?'

_'Since you cannot do it on your own at the moment, I will pull for you. Just accept the pull and go along with it.'_

The best way Naruto could describe the pull was well... a pull. He felt a pulling in his mind, a truly indescribably feeling, and he merely reached out to the pull and grabbed it. His vision went blank for a moment before the dark sewer filled his sights.

"Ah, grabbing you entire conscious here is tiring, I cannot pull you here often, we shall work on you entering it on your own later."

Naruto smiled at the sight of his... guest.

"You changed clothing." It was a simple statement.

"Well I felt out of place in my skirt. I thought I would conform to the date."

His top was much the same, with the high collared white shirt and some sort of shoulder armor that went down to his elbows. From his elbows to his wrists were black sleeves. Below his waist line was different, he usually had a skirt dress like thing, but instead he had black pants. His blank forehead protector still rested on his forehead, as was his magatama necklace.

He looked like a nobility, a down to earth type of nobility.

"You can actually dress, but you can't help me get clothes?"

"I will find you clothes someday."

"I somehow doubt that."

Asura clapped his hands, "Ok, to the matter at hand."

"Yeah about that. How is talking in my mindscape going to help?" The blonde looked confused, which he was.

"Well, the mindscape is, as you know, your mind. So all thoughts are instantly transferred."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain.

Asura started to pace back and forth.

"The mindscape is your mind, we are not talking to each other, rather thinking to each other. But our minds aren't used to two people communicating without opening their mouths, so we appear like we are talking. Back to the previous point, since there is no senses for our minds to process, information transfers between us in an instant. So all of the previous things we said are like a tenth, if not a hundredth, of a second. A long conversation could only be seconds in the real world."

"So we can talk about our next move and basically a second will pass in the real world. Right?"

"See? It isn't very complicated."

"So Shikamaru is the only reason we are doing this?"

"No, I wanted to explain this to you for a while now, but I figured this would be a good situation to tell you, since we actually need to think out our answer."

"But why? Surely some gossip a child will cause is nothing to worry about."

Asura chuckled, "Oh Naruto, I have had my fair share of politics, something I never want you to indulge in, it rots the soul. But I digress, a child's opinion can actually mean more then an adults depending on the situation, they have not lost their innocence, so they are less likely to hold loyalties or lies."

Naruto blinked.

"And what of their parents? You do not want the attention of many adults, especially ones with power. Now tell me about this Shikamaru person."

Asura let Naruto take a few moments to absorb the information, it was important and would help him in the future. But hopefully, if things all go alright, Asura would be handling all the politics. He had a talent in persuasion.

"Shikamaru... he is Nara Shikamaru. His dad is the leader of the Nara clan, they are not merchants or business men, rather ninja. They are respected enough to get a seat on Konoha's council. I am not very sure on their abilities, but I know that they use family deer to make special medicines. Oh and Shikamaru's dad is, if I'm right, the old mans trusted adviser. I'm pretty sure he's the jonin commander too, but me and Jiji don't really talk about that portion of his job."

Asura nodded approvingly, "See? His dad must have a lot of influence, and even though you have a very good standing with the Hokage, he will always put thought into his adviser's words."

"Is politics really this... complicated?"

"Yes, it is more then just yelling your case with a fair bit of charisma. It is a game of cunning, where the ones with the most influence and power will win. I think that it is even more difficult then a battle of steel or fists. While a physical battle will end eventually, a political battle never ends, your words will be convoluted against you in another battle, your wins could very well be your downfall elsewhere."

"I... as Hokage... is this what to expect? I thought the Hokage was chosen because he is the strongest, so he can best protect the village."

"Not all battles are physical as I said, to protect the village one must ensure income, food, have merchants come to sell, and keep citizen moral up. Why protect the citizens physically when they are dying mentally? Why would you fight a war and loose lives when you can just talk it all and loose no lives?"

Asura would give Naruto another few minutes, maybe more. The conversation just evolved into the real world. Asura had just given Naruto a life lesson, one that cannot be just told then put away. If Naruto truly wanted to be the Hokage then this lesson was crucial, it was best to say it at a younger age, it will stick with him long into the future.

Naruto, who was looking down, slowly looked up to Asura. He spoke in a quiet, meek voice, he was obviously still pondering Asura's previous statements.

"So... Shikamaru..."

"Do not worry, I know what to say. Actually it is a rather simple answer, if it wasn't for our deep conversation I would have called bringing you here pointless. But I know that our talk was beyond important."

"Yeah... yeah... it was."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru frowned slightly, it has been a few seconds, and even though that isn't much, it was strange for this conversation.<p>

Naruto should already know the answer, so there is no need to recollect any information, therefore no need for a pause.

Also the blank look Naruto currently has on is creeping the Nara out, Naruto's blue eyes just stared blankly into his. Shikamaru never realized how... how _blue _they are, he only ever saw eyes of such intensity once before. But he couldn't put his hand on it at the moment, such eyes was definitely a unique aspect to Naruto only.

This will take some looking into the blondes parentage, bright, practically yellow hair and such blue eyes? Nobody in the village looked like that, maybe his father knows- scratch that, his father DEFINITELY knows. For someone as... special as Naruto his father had to know, why? Because Shikaku Nara knew practically all the little details of Konoha, important or not.

Shikamaru wanted to be like that, no need to ask questions because you knew all the answers. But that took work, hard work that took a lot of time and effort. And that was just a bit too troublesome for the Nara boy.

Naruto jolted for a second, before refocusing his eyes onto Shikamaru's dark ones.

"Well..." He spoke with nonchalant tone that did not suit the look in his eyes, "Medical Ninjutsu is truly amazing, to be able to heal damages and recreate tissue and skin to such a extent. I wish I knew how."

Hmm... Fake. Shikamaru knew he was lying. Naruto's posture told it, he was leaning forward, not a single tense muscle in sight. He was emitting pure confidence and the feeling of dominance. And with the smirk on the blondes face Shikamaru knew that Naruto owned the entire situation and has thought out a reasonable alibi, all other questions meant little since the Nara had no competent knowledge on Medical-Ninjutsu.

"Yeah, the concept is pretty interesting. It would actually be kinda cool to learn that."

"Yeah, it would."

"But it's troublesome, WAY to troublesome to learn."

"Shikamaru... of course that is your answer."

As Shikamaru made his way back to the desk he kept a blank face, he came out with more questions then answers. When Naruto came into the class he felt different. A little... enlightened? Maybe. But the best way to describe it was a different feel. He was different, he was constantly making random facial expressions, like he was having a conversation with someone. Then the random burst of words, obviously he was communicating non-verbally, but with who?

Naruto thought he had won. But he was wrong, because Shikamaru Nara just made it his mission to uncover every little secret Uzumaki Naruto had.

But that may take a while... why?

Since it's troublesome. And Shikamaru could do it over time. Why hurry when you can do it slowly and take a nap while your at it?

* * *

><p>'That was surprisingly easy.'<p>

_'We may of won this battle, but this is definitely a war. I can tell that this Shikamaru kid will not give up.'_

'Joy.'

_'Your teacher, Iruka, is approaching.'_

'You're a sensor?'

_'Hmmm, I'm not sure, I would like to say that it is years of grueling practice that lets me sense stuff.'_

'Practice does make perfect.'

_'Yes, most will never heed exactly how correct those words are. Did you know that I actually knew the one who made that phrase?'_

'What? That phrase must be thousands of years old!'

_'Well I am thousands of years old.'_

'You must tell me about your time, such a long time ago has little recorded details.'

_'Do not worry, I have lots to tell, and teach, you.'_

'I am looking forward to learning, well not the politics, that stuff gives me headaches.'

_'I'll give you a little politics, but I'll handle most of it. I always enjoyed a good argument.'_

'I can't hold this question in any longer, how old are you?'

_'Over ten thousand.'_

'No, I mean as a man how old are you?'

_'Older then I look.'_

'24? 28? 27?'

_'Above that.'_

'29?'

_'Higher.'_

'What!? There is no way you are thirty or older! That just can't be.'

_'I actually lived a somewhat long and fulfilling life before I was sent here. I am probably a few years younger then your parents age, well it depends on their age when they had you.'_

'Well I don't know them, but Jiji said they died young.'

_'You do not seem sad that I am bringing up you absent parents.'_

'I'll cry in my own time, I've been an orphan my entire life, I'm not going to just break down crying in the middle of an public place.'

_'You know, I am happy to be stuck inside of you of all people. You have a very good soul.'_

'My... soul? Never thought about that.'

_'I actually have a friend who can read peoples souls, he is an excellent judge of character... well obviously.'_

'It may be a bit bad actually, being able to see the true darkness of everyone you meet, must make finding a date difficult.'

Asura's chuckle rang in Naruto's mind, _'He has quite the strange situation with romance. Lets just say there is no one, man or woman, quite like him. He finds romance impossible.'_

'But love is for anything, any living creature can love.'

_'I have never agreed more with anything as much as I agree with that.'_

* * *

><p>Asura felt something large hit his back, sending him sprawling into the shallow water of the sewer.<p>

"Hey Kurama. What was that for?."

**"Of course I will have romance issues. I am a giant talking fox that is hundreds of meters tall. I am a freak of nature and I'm not even looking for a relationship. I will NEVER want to date ANYTHING."**

"But you can read people remarkable well."

**"The kid is right. I find it more of a curse then a blessing."**

"See? You agreed with him. Talk to him, you may get along."

**"No."**

"You really need friends, I have just realized that I am the only one you have prolonged conversations with."

Kurama growled, **"Damn it Asura. I liked you better when you were serious."**

"I was merely unadjusted to the situation at hand. I have grown comfortable rooming with you inside of the boy. You know that this is my usual personality."

**"I am starting to find you insufferable."**

"You love me."

**"No, I don't"**

"Yeah right. I know that you are a family man at heart, you love all of us, Shukaku included."

**"Shut up Asura."**

* * *

><p>Naruto doesn't want to admit it...<p>

Actually who the hell cares? He was asleep the entire lesson.

Luckily he had propped his textbook so it was standing on its own vertically, none of the teachers could see his form behind the large book, and none of them cared enough to check.

Usually Iruka would ask him multiple questions, always trying to get him into the class so he doesn't fail, but luckily he laid off today.

Yes he should learn, but Butsuma Senju? Who honestly cared about the First Hokage's dad? He was MEANINGLESS in history. Naruto could see how the history of Konoha, or the lives of the Hokage could help him in the future. But some guy who did nothing in history? No. That was a waste of time.

But, luckily and unluckily, classroom learning is not the only thing they do all day. And one of Naruto's least favorite moments of the day was approaching.

Taijutsu with Mizuki. AKA getting asswhupped.

Naruto would say Mizuki is slightly biased. Well maybe a bit more then slightly.

Mizuki hated him with a passion, but he was Iruka's best friend, there was nothing much he could do.

_'You can beat him up.'_

'He's a chunin, there is a reason he is an instructor.'

_'My wife taught me a very easy way to deal with a difficult opponent, call it a fail-safe.'_

'Oh? What is it?'

_'Only if it's needed.'_

* * *

><p>The class had a odd number of students, so one would pair up with Mizuki for practice.<p>

And Naruto, having the worst grades in class, was always paired up with him. Not that the blonde wasn't good at Taijutsu, he was probably better then most in the class, but he never used the style taught in the academy.

The style was a defensive style that was meant to hold off enemies more then incapacitate them. It was made so it worked on all different sizes of opponents, made so that genin can hold of tougher opponents until their sensei arrives.

Naruto hated it. Defensive did not go with the name Naruto at all. His name meant maelstrom, a whirling vortex, he was naturally suited for attacking. He was meant to bring the bruises, not receive them by blocking punches.

So he fought more like a civilian then a ninja, using anything that works.

As he stood infront of Mizuki he got into his stance. He had one leg infront of the other, resting his weight on the outstretched leg so he can move forward faster. Both of his arms were up, he held both of them infront of his head to protect his face.

He felt confident in his style, he usually absorbed blows then retaliated, using his advanced sense of healing to his advantage. He also usually grabbed his opponent, and when he did... Naruto almost felt bad for those he manages to grab.

But all that meant little, Mizuki was chosen as a Taijutsu instructor for a reason. His skills in hand to hand was much more then an average chunin, and no matter what the blonde does Mizuki can go around it.

_'Well as an instructor you have seen him fight multiple times before, that allows you to read his moves more. And you have me, he may be a 'chunin', whatever that means, but his speed is nothing compared to mine. I can see his moves clearly.'_

"Hopefully we can kick his ass, that bastard has it coming." Naruto muttered quietly.

_'I have seen the looks he gives you, I do not appreciate the hostility towards my host. And this is a great moment to see how much I can help you even though I am locked away.'_

Naruto smiled at Asura's words.

* * *

><p>As Iruka was assigning pairs, Naruto made his way to a slightly secluded sparring ring.<p>

The entire class was outside in the courtyard, there where multiple crudely drawn circles where the students spar. Naruto already knew he who he was going against, and Mizuki did to as he also walked to the circle.

The ring he was at was drawn far away from the rest, so Iruka would always have his back turned from him, unable to see Mizuki's abuse. Naruto didn't blame the scarred teacher, having to watch thirty kids, many of them clan kids with dangerous techniques, fight and keep stuff from going out of hand was tough. And Iruka trusted Mizuki enough to take care of the blonde.

It was just Naruto and Mizuki. One versus one.

_'Actually two versus one. I'm right here to help you.'_

Naruto felt a little warm inside knowing that Asura had his back.

"You ready Uzumaki?" Mizuki spoke with barely constrained hatred, something Naruto never understood. Why did Mizuki hate him?

_'Concentrate, you cannot get distracted in the middle of battle.'_

Naruto nodded, to both Mizuki and Asura, "I'm ready."

Mizuki looked to Iruka, who was yelling at Kiba to calm down, then smirked.

"Lets begin!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Mizuki immediately rushed forward, fist cocked back.<p>

'He will aim for the face first, he always does that.'

_'Crouch slightly, try to go below the punch, he will never suspect that.'_

As Mizuki got closer Naruto bent his knees.

When Mizuki got close enough he swung his fist over his shoulder towards the blondes head.

Naruto immediately bent his knees as much as possible, lowering himself down below Mizuki's fist. The blonde was now crouching infront of the instructor, leaning slightly towards him.

Naruto pushed off his feet barreling into Mizuki's stomach, the instructor stumbled a few feet back. Breath lost.

Naruto regained his balance and got back into his stance, Mizuki still had his chunin vest on so the attack didn't do enough for a follow up.

_'Stop smirking, that will only infuriate him.'_

Mizuki wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth, he practically snarled at the boy before rushing back towards him.

He attempted a roundhouse kick, but Naruto jumped in the same direction of the swing, managing to dodge it. Naruto quickly brought his elbow down, impacting Mizuki's thigh painfully. The instructor let out a moan of pain.

'This is too easy!' Naruto elatedly thought.

That thought was destroyed as Mizuki's right fist impacted his stomach.

_'Don't get overconfident!' _Asura yelled harshly in his mind. _'He is still better then you in every way!'_

Naruto was completely winded, he was hunched over trying to regain his breath as Mizuki brought his knee straight into Naruto's face. The blonde flew back onto the ground, he closed his eyes in pain.

Mizuki kicked him right in the ribs once, before taking a few steps back and cocking his foot back for another kick.

_'Open you legs!'_

'Huh?'

_'Open them!'_

Naruto, still disoriented from the blow to his head, opened his legs.

_'Hold them in the air!'_

Naruto's now opened legs ended up surrounding Mizuki's kick.

'_Close your legs now!'_

Naruto suddenly realized the idea and closed his legs like a scissor, effectively trapping Mizuki's right leg.

_'Pull!'_

Mizuki's eyes widened as he lost balance and started to slowly tip backwards, trained ninja or not, you can never win a fight against gravity.

He swiveled around to try and use his hands to cushion himself, but Naruto still had his leg locked. He awkwardly fell to the ground.

Naruto took the opportunity and sprang up, quickly rushing up to the instructor and delivering the hardest kick he could muster right into Mizuki's face. Blood erupted form the older mans nose as the blonde began a furious assault on him.

Naruto did not lay up as he kicked the mans ribs and upper body multiple times.

_'Naruto stop, he is down.'_

Naruto kicked him once more in the ribs.

_'Stop! There is no honor in this."_

Naruto bend down and punched him.

_"Stop it! This is not a fight to the death! This is unnecessary!'_

Naruto kept hitting.

Asura's voice was quiet, _'So be it.' _Before he cut the link.

Iruka just happened to turn around to see Naruto grab the instructor by the collar and hold him up, delivering a brutal punch to the throat, before raining punched onto the teachers face.

Iruka yelled frantically, "Naruto STOP!"

The blonde looked at him before cocking his fist back and sending a powerful punch straight into the teachers nose, breaking it and sending Mizuki into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Asura found himself back inside of the seal.<p>

"Kurama, did you call me inside of here?"

**"Did you see that punch?"**

"What?"

**"The final punch the boy gave his teacher, did you see it?"**

Asura nodded slowly, confused, "Yeah... it was a corkscrew punch, making the hit more powerful."

**"Tell me Asura, why would a eight year old boy know, and properly execute, a punch like that?"**

Asura blinked in surprise, "I... I actually don't know how. I never told him, and he was never taught it before." Asura's face scrunched up in deep thought, trying to figure out how Naruto could do that.

"Maybe it is a coincidence? No... that punch was a perfect corkscrew..."

**"I think I know how."**

Asura raised an eyebrow and looked at the giant fox, "And would you indulge me in that?"

**"One of the main points of your fighting style is using the corkscrew. And my theory is that your fighting style bled into the boys mind."**

"Wait what?" Asura looked even more confused, "Do you mean that Naruto somehow has gained memories from me?"

Kurama's tails swished in the background, **"The seal, the _Reaper Death Seal_, was made to drain my chakra slowly into the boy. But it was only meant for me and me only. I believe that your presence it affecting the seal."**

Asura still looked a little confused, "Can you explain more?"

**"The seal must be taking your chakra too, and since the amount being filtered is way to much we are overloading the seal. Some of your memories and personality is leaking out into our host."**

Asura's eyes narrowed and his face hardened, "Is it bad for the boy? Is my presence going to negatively affect him?"

**"Actually I think it is helping him, he has a much higher vocabulary then most eight year olds. He also is very mature despite the way he acts. Your presence is speeding up and improving his thought process."**

Asura sighed in relief, "I thought I was messing things up."

**"Oh you are."**

Asura looked at his brother, "What, how?"

**"The overflow of chakra is degrading the seal much faster then usual. It will be destroyed much earlier then expected. Freedom is coming much sooner."**

Asura wasn't very sure he liked that. Naruto was already weak enough, his actions having told that. Having Kurama attempting for freedom will only impede them more.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his lap as he sat infront of the Hokage.<p>

Hiruzen was smoking his pipe, he had his Hokage mask on, showing no emotion as he stared at the blonde infront of him.

"So.." He began. "You hospitalized your teacher. I... I am at a loss for words."

Naruto looked up at his surrogate grandfather, "I-I am sorry. I guess I loss control and I am rea-" Hiruzen stopped him with a hand.

"Mizuki is currently in the hospital with a two broken ribs, multiple cracked ribs, a broken nose, busted teeth, and terrible bruising. And that isn't the worst part, the strike you gave to his throat caused it to swell up, he would've suffocated if the doctors where even a second late."

Naruto felt his heart drop, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Bu-bu-but. NO! I can't do that... there is no way I can do that to anyone." He wasn't that strong. He was a scrawny eight year old boy.

Hiruzen's eyes softened at the boys sadness, "Naruto, those who never really used the full extent of their powers before often don't realize their true strength. You never felt the need to go all out and never realized how strong you really are. But the question is why? Why would you let it all out on Mizuki?"

"I... I..." Naruto couldn't find the words, "Mizuki never really liked me, I guess he hated me for some reason. I was always paired with him and he always beat me up. But when I finally knocked him down... the power I felt. The ability to pay him back I- I just kept going! I don't know what possessed me I swear!"

Naruto was shell shocked. How could he do that to someone else? Even though Mizuki was an ass it didn't justify anything, Mizuki never tried to kill him, Naruto always thought he was a better person then Mizuki.

"I don't know how I did that... Jiji, what am I? How could I do this to someone?"

Hiruzen sighed and took a long drag of his pipe. He remembered when his genin students first killed, a surprise ambush during a C-rank. Jiraya, the less talented goofball, was the first to kill. His reaction was much like Naruto's except Jiraiya had his team for support, Naruto had nobody.

Well except him.

He spoke softly, "Hey, do not worry. Mizuki will live and fully recover. I will try my best to give you a mild punishment, well as mild as you can get."

He got up and made his way to the boy, Hiruzen embraced him, the boys form was shaking.

_'Naruto, are you alright._

'Asura! Thank god, you were silent. I am so sorry! I should have listened to you when you told me to stop, but I didn't!'

_'The past is the past. There is much more to come with the profession you have chosen."_

'Huh?'

_'Actually, nothing. There is no need to add even more damper to your mood. Just relax and calm down, we must face the repercussions.'_

Naruto gulped, what will happen to him?

* * *

><p>"This cannot be let off! The boy must be severely punished!"<p>

Hiruzen sighed, how he hated the meetings of the Konoha council.

Since Naruto's incident with Mizuki was on academy grounds during the time it was active, it included every student in he class. And since the students are all minors, their parents must be involved, and since the academy is government property, it is considered a government matter. Therefore a council meeting had to be called.

The one who spoke, Koharu, was one of Hiruzen's old teammates and one of his advisers. She has nothing against Naruto and him being a jinchuuriki, but was very close to Mizuki's mother before she died.

Many members of the council started to mutter.

"He is dangerous..."

"The boy is always trouble..."

"Maybe _it _is controlling him..."

"The demon... it has to be it..."

Time to stop this. Hiruzen wanted this over quickly.

"Quiet!" The room instantly died down, "Let us do this quickly and fairly, if you feel any resentment towards the Kyuubi, NOT Naruto, but the Kyuubi. And by proxy you blame Naruto, then leave. I do not want a biased judgement."

No one left.

Koharu, who was still peeved her friends son was such a condition, spoke again, "But Hiruzen, are you not biased to? You spend a lot of time with the boy."

Hiruzen gave her the look, the look of 'do not mess with me right now', she recoiled and stayed silent.

"Koharu, I know we are old but... never, and I mean NEVER forget who is in charge. I am the Hokage and my opinion matters for everything involving the village."

Koharu nodded.

"Now then, let us begin the discussion. I want to know what you think."

The room stayed silent, Hiruzen sighed.

Koharu opened her mouth again to speak, and Hiruzen instantly regretted every time he saved her life. She is being a big nuisance. Hiruzen could see her point of view, but all the Hokage wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

She spoke, "Mizuki was gravely injured, you all have some copies of the injury report by your seats, he could of easily died. And why? Because a kid lost control and unleashed his anger upon him for no reason."

Many council members looked at the papers in mild shock, could an eight year old boy do that? Many jinchuuriki haters instantly linked things to the Kyuubi being involved.

Nothing was easy, Hiruzen learned that lesson a long time ago.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "I believe that Mizuki is to blame, Naruto has told me that Mizuki used his position as a teacher to beat him endlessly in the ruse of teaching. Ever since Naruto had began training with him Mizuki had been abusing him, no doubt because of the Kyuubi."

Yes, there was a law forbidding people to talk about the Kyuubi and Naruto, but he was the Hokage, he could do anything he wanted.

Homaru, Hiruzen's other teammate and close friend to Koharu, spoke up, "If Mizuki was doing that, then I do not blame the boy for attacking him like that. A teacher cannot do that to his students."

Hiruzen felt gratitude towards his old friend.

"But, what if the boy is lying to save his own skin? Maybe Mizuki was never hostile towards him and Naruto is merely lying to get out of trouble, he is a magnet for trouble."

Hiruzen took back his earlier thought, he hated his old teammates.

Shikaku leaned forward, Hiruzen took a deep breath. Shikaku's words had weight to them, he was currently known as the smartest man in Konoha, and his reputation from the war gives him high respect from other shinobi.

"After my son came home from school, he asked me about Naruto-"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the Nara's words.

"- He told me that Naruto was acting differently today, very strangely. I think that the incident with the Hyuuga may of been his breaking point, Naruto probably felt tired of Mizuki's beatings and showed his full strength, something that he must of realized fighting the kidnapper."

Thank god for Shikaku, they made subtle eye contact. Shikaku was a big supporter to Naruto, he was very close friends with the boys parents, as was most of the shinobi on the council.

Hiashi spoke up, his face completely passive, "I have spoken to the boy before, I did not see any malicious intent from him. I think that he is not at fault the most here. Yes he should be punished, but not severely, only mildly since it was only self defense."

It seems like Naruto had gained a mighty ally in the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi's status was enough to convince a lot of the council. Since the Uchiha had died no one really wanted to oppose the Hyuuga, they were the most prestigious clan in the village after all.

But just as the were home free a quiet, raspy voice rang out, it drew all of the councils attention.

Danzo. Of course he would try to play something.

He spoke delicately, but with authority, "To think that an eight year old boy could damage a chunin to such an extent. The boy obviously has hidden talent that is being wasted at the academy. Why stop him from growing when we can put him into special training and strengthen our ranks?"

A power grab, Danzo always wanted the Kyuubi under his thumb.

"Unfortunately Danzo, Naruto is quite traumatized by what he did, I feel that he does not have the heart yet to become a shinobi. He needs a few years to adjust to the life of killing."

"I can easily prepare him."

"Not at his current state, he is extremely fragile in the mind at the moment. And your training methods are not the best suited for children" His training methods were not even suited for animals. There was no way Hiruzen would let Naruto go through such brutal training.

"All right, we shall let him recover." The battle with Danzo never ends. He will try again and again until he gets what he wants.

But the day Danzo gets Naruto was the Day Hiruzen dies.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid in bed, he was given 200 hundred hours of community service and a required trip to the psychologist. The 200 hours was a bit extreme but Naruto didn't care, he deserved much worse.<p>

"Asura?"

_'Yes?'_

"I-I have never liked Mizuki, actually I really hated him. But if I did hate him... why am I feeling like this? Why is there such a deep feeling of regret inside of me?" The pain in his chest was unbearable.

_'Naruto... the best way I can describe it is... well. You are feeling humanity.'_

"Huh?"

_'As humans, we all share a sense of fraternity. Most do not realize, but we are much closer then people think. Mizuki, no matter how big of an ass, is still a living breathing individual. You are wondering how you can hurt someone so close to yourself.'_

"I don't want to kill Asura... I don't think I am ready to become a ninja. I... there is no way that someone deserves to die; everyone has a childhood, parents, a favorite food... Everyone really live such similar lives, there is no way that anyone is truly evil. I can't become a ninja if it means killing."

_'Who says that being a ninja meant killing?'_

"What?'

_'Naruto, you are special. I truly believe that you can become a ninja without killing. I used to live in a world where everyone truly understood each other, that time is long since gone. But I believe that you can bring back that era of peace."_

"Truly understand each other? Peace?"

_'Naruto, have you ever heard of 'The Sage of Six Paths'?'_

"No, I haven't."

_'Well I have a bedtime story for you, I will tell you about the greatest man who ever lived. I will tell you the truth about me and why I am here too. Naruto, prepare to be enlightened._

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote all of this in a four hour stretch, it's currently 6 am. I haven't slept all night.<strong>

**From the council meeting to the end I wrote absolutely beautiful segments, but i didn't save and it was deleted. And all writers know that the second attempt is never really as good as the original.**

**In my personal life segment that I seem to always do. Well I am currently inside of my old highschool even though it is closed. There was always one door they never locked. I remembered the WIFI password and brought my laptop charger to write stuff. Issues at home made me storm out at 1 am, and the only place I could really get shelter from the snow was my old school.**

**I now remember why I go to college so far away from home. So I never come back.**

**Literally I feel like I'm in a horror film right now. It's dark and quiet, and the school mascot is just staring at me.**

**Well, next chapter will have a twelve year old Naruto, he will graduate from the academy, do the forbidden scroll. And get a team, I'll probably do team seven.**

**Oh, and the title for chapter 4 is C.R.E.A.M. Basically an old Wu-Tang Clan song that means **

**C**ash

**R**ules

**E**verything

**A**round

**M**e


	6. Life of a Loner

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>I never really talked about the last chapter at the end author note, I'll address it now in a 12 word summary. He won't be a ruthless killer with no regard to human life. <strong>

**Nobody really reviewed anything that needs an answer, so none of that.**

**I haven't started writing yet, right now I'm aiming for a longer one, hopefully over the 10k mark. Actually in hindsight that seems a bit out of reach with what I'm trying to write... well anyways, Naruto will become a ninja, interact with with most of his peers, talk with Iruka after beating up his best friend, attempt to get new clothes, and become a ninja.**

_**EDIT: **_**I just finished the chapter and none of that happened. Things change.**

**As for Naruto's clothes... I have no idea. His canon ones are actually pretty good, but he'll be a lot more serious and peace talks won't go as well if he looks like an idiot.**

**I'm having major writers block right now... **

**Ah... dilemmas. **

* * *

><p>200 hours.<p>

200 hours.

_200 HOURS_!

Holy crap did Naruto underestimate that time.

After school Naruto had to spend 200 entire hours picking up litter, painting village property, and even polishing the Hokage monument.

Like really? Wouldn't wiping it down degrade the rock or something? Wasn't rain enough to clean it? Naruto was no stranger to scrubbing down the Hokage's faces, but that was usually after he put graffiti on it.

_'There is no need to complain. You were crying over how terrible you were to Mizuki.'_

'My moment of humanity came and went. Yes, I still feel bad, but as an eight year old boy I absolutely hate this.'

_'Well you won't be eight for long, your birthday is in a week right?'_

Naruto hopped a little in excitement, making the creaky scaffolding he was on shudder. The blonde instantly grabbed for a pole to avoid falling off the mountain.

"Shit that was close! Oh, sorry Asura. My birthday is in a week, but you already knew that." Of course he knew, Asura was locked inside of him since birth.

_'I know, but a conversation will make your mundane task go by quicker.'_

"I appreciate that, and you know what? A story will help very much."

_'Of course you want a story, hmmm. How about this. Do you know of the forehead protectors that ninja wear?'_

"Obviously Asura, every ninja has one."

_'Well then smartass. Why do I have one of almost the exact same design?'_

"What? Wait! You do have a one just like ours... how?" His was almost exactly the same, albeit thicker and no leaf design.

_'I assume it involves my descendants that founded this village. You know them as the Senju.'_

"What!? Your related to the Senju?"

'_You can say that I AM the original Senju, my father's DNA was messed up a little.'_

"You said he had horns, that's a bit more then a 'little' messed up."

_'Well obviously. Anyways, back to why I decided to wear these headbands...'_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen, the best, in his opinion, eatery in the entire village.<p>

The food was delicious, and the service was phenomenal too. Teuchi, the owner, and his daughter Ayame were some of the nicest people in Naruto's life. They cared for him and even gave him free food when he was low on cash, which he was not anymore.

"Naruto!" Teuchi called as the boy entered his shop. "How is my favorite customer today?" He started to prepare an new pot of ramen, knowing that the boy required an entire fresh serving.

"Just finished scrubbing the Hokage's monument. I swear I know the Yondaime's face more then anybody now."

Teuchi chuckled nervously, of course Naruto would know the Fourth's face, they shared one.

"How about a free bowl for your hard work? Wiping the entire Hokage monument must be tiring."

Naruto grinned as he shook his head, "None of that! I have money now and I ain't going to cheat off your kindness."

Ayame, who was just tending to a customer, looked at him adoringly, "You were not cheating off it. Your happiness is more then enough payment."

Naruto felt himself blush as he looked down, "Thank you." His voice was quiet.

_'They are good people, looking for more then just money.'_

"They're amazing people." Naruto muttered back.

Teuchi looked at him, "What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

_'You need to stop talking to me out loud.'_

'And you need to find me some clothes, none of us are having any success in that.'

Asura chuckled in Naruto's mind.

Ayame walked over and set a steaming bowl of ramen infront of him, Naruto licked his lips and started to devour the food at an alarming rate.

_'Oh.'_ Asura spoke in the blondes mind._ 'Someone familiar is entering the stand.'_

Naruto turned his head slightly so he can look out of the corner of his eye. He almost choked as he saw the person.

It was Iruka, Naruto gulped.

Yes Iruka was very close to the blonde, but Naruto did beat up his childhood best friend.

He looked at Naruto and smiled lightly, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto finished slurping his noodled and nodded slightly, "Heya Iruka."

Iruka sat down next to the boy, "Ayame, can I get the regular?"

She nodded, "Of course." She walked off.

Naruto started to eat his second bowl of ramen, Iruka sat by him quietly for a few minutes.

Finally he spoke, "So instead of waiting for Mizuki to heal to give his side of the story, they decided to let a Yamanaka read his mind."

Naruto assumed that 'they' was the Hokage and the government. And the blonde had some vague knowledge of the Yamanaka, apparently they can enter someones mind and look through them.

Naruto looked at his teacher interested, "What did they find?"

Iruka sighed as his bowl was placed infront of him, "Mizuki was a traitor."

"What?" Naruto's mind didn't properly comprehend the statement.

"Mizuki once killed his injured teammates during a mission, he was always a suspect due to their strange ways of death, but he always seemed so... innocent." Iruka's face was grim as he ate his food.

Naruto was speechless, Mizuki, as in Iruka's best friend Mizuki, was a traitor? Naruto couldn't comprehend how his instructor must feel.

"Iruka-sensei, I... I'm sorry."

Iruka stared at the broth in his bowl, "It's just that you think you know someone so well, that you truly understand someone. And then you find out that every single thing you knew was a lie."

There was more to this, Iruka seemed to be thinking of more, "Sensei?"

Iruka sighed deeply, "Turns out Mizuki has hated me for a while now. He tried to sabotage me becoming a chunin, and successfully messed up my Jonin exam. He also hated you, probably because you act a lot like I did back in the day."

Iruka could have been a Jonin? Naruto took a few moments to process the information, how was the boring Iruka that strong? He did have some impressive sensing abilities though...

This wasn't the time for such thoughts, Naruto needed to console his teacher, "Sensei, I am so sorry."

Naruto thought those were the right words, but Iruka turned to him in confusion.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? My entire friendship with Mizuki has been fake, you just saved me from a life of lies." He smiled at the blonde, "I guess I'm thankful to you."

Naruto smiled brightly at his teacher, "No problem sensei! But... there is something I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"You said you acted like me when you were young?"

Iruka blushed slightly, "It was a phase... I swear!"

* * *

><p>"You called for me Jiji?" Naruto asked as he stood infront of the Hokage.<p>

The old man pushed some paperwork aside as he addressed the boy, "Yes, I wanted to talk about your punishment."

"You mean the community service and therapist sessions?"

"Yes." The Hokage leaned back in his chair, "You don't need to go to the therapist anymore."

"Huh?" Not that Naruto wasn't excited, he was. "I mean I only went for two out of five sessions."

Said therapist was a creep, Naruto didn't want to go into any details, but he was sure that man spent a little too much time on his own.

_'Stop that. The therapist was not trying to do things to you.'_

'I swear he was trying to piss me off! He was jerking me in all these directions for fun!'

_'That sounds WAY to sexual.'_

'Huh? What do you mean?"

Asura mentally face faulted, no matter how mature Naruto was, he was still eight.

Hiruzen took his hat off and put in on his desk, "As you know from Iruka, since I let him speak to you about it, Mizuki has been convicted as a traitor. And since the therapist said that you find his sessions unsatisfactory, I decided that you do not need to go."

Naruto stuck his fist in the air, "Hell yeah! That guy is a creep!"

Hiruzen shook his head, he knew that 'creep' since he was a kid.

"On to other matters." The Hokage began, "Your birthday is tomorrow."

Naruto smiled excitedly, "Yes it is! Did you get me a gift?"

The Hokage smiled at the blondes enthusiasm, "Of course I got you a gift, I can't spend your birthday with you tomorrow, but I'll stop by for a few hours to celebrate during the festival with you."

Naruto nodded, of course he couldn't spend a lot of time with him. He was the Hokage after all, he wouldn't look as good if he was absent for the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack.

* * *

><p>"Kurama, I need a favor."<p>

**"It depends what it is." **

Asura walked closer to the fox and sat down infront of him, "I want to look through your memories."

Kurama raised a furry eyebrow, prompting Asura to elaborate.

"I want Naruto to start using my chakra, but it is unsafe for him. But you have been inside of humans for a century, you must have some memories of your jailers learning some of these 'Jutsu' that can help him."

**"And why should I help my jail cell of all people?"**

"Because we are brothers and brothers help each other." More of a desperate plea then anything, but Asura sounded very confident.

**"But. We are not brothers by blood, the Sage isn't really our father, he only insisted we called him that." **

It was Asura's turn to raise an eyebrow, Kurama would never say something like that. Maybe since it was October 10th, the anniversary of his sealing, tomorrow. He must be feeling a bit down of all the people celebrating his demise, even Kurama had feelings, whether he wanted them of not.

"Kurama, father created you guys, just like he created me and Indra, the same creation of life just using different methods. Besides-" Asura started to look a little downcast, "- You are turning out to be a much better brother then Indra was."

Kurama's eyes widened at Asura's words, he fully knew how much Indra meant to Asura, and the fact that he just said that...

**"Fine." **Kurama's voice was mellow, **"I actually have just the technique in mind, my previous container, the boys mother, actually learned this. And it is based off fathers technique that you already know."**

Asura nodded and touched the fox's arm, linking their minds.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a light in his eyes, sunlight. Naruto opened them, it was day.<p>

The blonde sat up and stretched his sore muscles, he slept for much longer then necessary and it was affecting his body.

He rubbed his eyes, "Hey, how long was I sleeping?"

_'You went to bed at about 10pm, it is a little after 11:30pm. You slept for about 13 hours.'_

Naruto smiled grimly, "It's my birthday and I slept through a lot of it. Ah well, who cares?"

_'Maybe the seven guards who have been watching you since midnight.'_

Naruto blinked in confusion, what?

'Ok I'm thinking now, how many people are here?'

_'Three people are in this room right now, while the other four are posted in a close proximity to your apartment.'_

Naruto's groggy mind slowly started to form answers, they where obviously the Hokage's ANBU, probably sent to make sure he doesn't do anything on his birthday or something.

But seven people to make sure he didn't prank anyone? The Hokage wasn't overkill at all.

_'I'm sure there is a good reason, but there is no need to think about it if they mean good. Besides, there is a rather nice looking __breakfast on your table.'_

Naruto turned his head to his dinner table, and there, like Asura said, was a massive assortment of food ranging from dairy to fruits. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of it.

_'I assume you're going to eat all of it?'_

Naruto nodded and got up, heading towards his food.

_'Well, if your still hungry after this, which I am positive you will be, then I will show you some of the things I ate in my time.'_

'I can't cook.' It was a simple and true statement.

_'This is a rather simple recipe, it just takes a while to be finished.'_

"How long?"

_'Quiet Naruto! The guards are listening.'_

'I will just stuff my face and they'll think that I made some strange noise while eating.'

_'One would think highly trained agents would pay more attention to what you of all people do.'_

Naruto would of smirked if he wasn't eating, 'Asura, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, underestimates me. Maybe it's my grades, or my clothing, but nobody thinks that I have some sort of super secret like I actually do.'

_'Usually if you dressed like you do now people will consider you a madman, at least that was how it was in my time.'_

'Well how about your father and uncle? The horns?'

_'They just scared the shit out of everyone, then the fear went away when they became 'gods'.'_

'I still have no idea how someone could be born with horns, maybe humans evolved so that they went away, but you don't have them.'

Naruto heard Asura chuckle in his mind, _'Blame my grandmother, she was into freaky things.'_

'I guess stealing from the gods and becoming an insane tree is considered freaky to you, because to me it seems absolutely insane.'

_'Your definition of freaky and insane will change with age, a lot of your opinions will change with age also.'_

'Not all.' Naruto definitely had a few view points that were engraved into his heart.

_'Of course not all, but lets have this conversation another day, I must give you your gift still.'_

Naruto blinked in confusion as he swallowed a big mouthful of food, 'You got me a gift?'

_'It is your birthday_, _it will be difficult to give it to you with these guards around, but I think we can do it in your mindscape.'_

'What is it?'

_'Just go to sleep, it might look a bit strange to your guards, but you are a strange boy.'_

Naruto had no rebuttal for that comment, he was a strange boy, and the talking ancient man inside of his mind was more then enough proof to him.

The blonde made his way to his couch and laid down, he didn't have a television, so he never really sat down on it much. It was mostly there in case a guest came, of course not a lot of guests did come, and the Hokage usually took him elsewhere when he came.

The tug on his mind pulled him from his thoughts, and he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Asura, what is behind you?"<p>

Asura kept a perfectly composed face as Naruto questioned him, the deep darkness and ripples coming from the water behind him was rather ominous, and Naruto was a curious boy.

"It is just darkness, there is some space in there that I sit when you are not here, there is also a pool of water that allows me to watch what you are doing." He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Asura clapped his hands to get Naruto's attention back to him, "Well, onto your gift."

Naruto buzzed excitedly. "What is it?"

"As much as I hate them... I will teach you a jutsu."

A moment of silence.

Asura started again, "You do not like the prospect of me teaching you?"

"No no no." Naruto waved his hands frantically. "It's just that you said you hated what people did to Ninshu, and also how did you learn one inside of me?"

Asura smiled at the boy, "In order to prepare you in this world I need to give up some of my old learnings. Yes, I hate Ninjutsu, but I have used Ninshu to fight before and you need to fight in this world to change it."

Naruto wasn't big on the prospect of fighting, but he could see Asura's point clearly, he nodded, gesturing Asura to go on.

"As for how I got this technique, when you where a infant the Hokage was watching over you, but a dire situation happened. You where sent to the headquarters of those masked men, I saw some of them practicing it and memorized the steps, I figured it will help in the future."

In reality, Naruto's mother Kushina learned it from Minato, Naruto's father. But Naruto didn't need to know his parentage at the moment, it was the Hokage's responsibility to tell the boy.

Naruto spoke to him, "What is the technique? I'm dying to learn it."

Asura walked closer to him, " It is a technique my father created, you cannot learn the true form at the moment, but luckily it was converted into ninjutsu. It is called the **_Chakra Transfer Technique._**"

Naruto thought for a moment, "So it is used to transfer chakra into people or things, not that I don't like it, but why would I need to transfer my chakra into people?"

Asura patted him on the shoulder, "We are not doing exactly what the name implies."

"So what are we doing with it?"

"We are going to reverse it, so instead of you giving chakra you are taking it."

"So shouldn't you be teaching me an absorption technique?

Asura shook his head, "There is no set absorption technique, chakra varies so much that taking it without proper precautions can severely damage the chakra circulatory system, but my chakra is free to all, we will reverse engineer the jutsu so you will take my chakra, mine is pure enough that it won't clash with your own."

Naruto looked excited and slightly confused, "You gave me your chakra before, why can't we do it the same way again? Through the seal?"

"My chakra is much to powerful for your system, and I have way to much to transfer in little amounts, the lowest I can give almost killed you last time. But if you take it then you can control and lessen the load on your body, since your chakra will pull on mine, instead of mine overbearing yours."

Naruto nodded, "I see."

Another affect was that it would lessen the damage to the seal as much, instead of Asura pushing his chakra through, it would only pool by the seal. And Naruto could take it without straining it much, it would hopefully give Asura enough time to reason with Kurama.

"So how can I learn it inside of my mind?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am here, so are you. It is your mind so you can use your chakra, it is not that different then physically."

Naruto smirked, "Lets begin! This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Iruka!" The now awakened Naruto addressed his teacher.<p>

"Hey there Naruto, happy birthday." Iruka smiled at the blonde.

Naruto hopped in enthusiasm, "Do you want to come in Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, I was hoping to take you out. Ramen, no restrictions." By that he meant all you can eat, and that he would be paying.

"Really!?"

"Yup, and after that we'll go see the fireworks when it gets dark."

Naruto grabbed the teacher and started to pull him, no doubt towards his favorite eatery.

* * *

><p><em>'I have no idea how you consume that stuff.'<em>

'What!? I can eat it because it is delicious!'

_'It looks slimy... and stringy... and plain strange. Much like my wife's cooking.' _She wasn't here to hear that, but Asura still winced as if she smacked the crap out of him, as she usually did.

'It's one of those things, something that you cannot describe without trying it yourself. You must see- or rather taste- to believe.'

_'Well you eat like a hog so I am going to go somewhere else, goodbye.'_

'See ya.'

Naruto turned to Iruka, "So Iruka, do you think your wallet can handle this?"

Said man chuckled, "No need to worry Naruto, I said I would treat you and teaching shinobi pays a lot more then you would think." Way more then an average job actually, the Hokage knew the importance of teaching, and made sure he took care of the village teachers.

"Fine then, Ayame, another bowl!"

Iruka sighed, truthfully, the Hokage gave him money to treat the boy. Iruka wasn't lying about his salary, but the Hokage didn't want him to waste Iruka's hard earned money on his responsibility. And at this rate he would have to use his own money, not that he was upset, Naruto deserved it.

"So Naruto." Iruka asked. "What are you going to do about your academy grades?" Might as well ask him when he's vulnerable.

Naruto eyed him as he slurped some noodles, when he finished he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and opened his mouth.

"What about them?"

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto, your grades aren't the best, you're doing fine during literature and arithmetic surprisingly, given that you never study. You're only good on extremely ancient history, which we practically never go over. Everything else is lackluster."

"I don't understand. I think I have a lot of stuff down actually, what about my learning is lackluster?" Naruto genuinely didn't seem to know.

"Your ninja skills." Iruka paused to gauge the blondes reaction, which was puzzled. "Your throwing is terrible, you can barely hit the targets, you Ninjutsu is pretty bad too, mostly because you can never do the _**Clone Technique**_. You don't even have a set Taijutsu style, it is all instinctive, and I'm not complaining since you have good instincts. But they can fail you."

Naruto did not seem disappointed as he usually was when Iruka talked about grades, he seemed... indifferent.

"Iruka... why does fighting matter more over knowledge?" The question was quiet, but Iruka heard it clearly.

"Because Naruto! How can you become Hokage if you can't fight? The Hokage needs to be the strongest in the village."

"Iruka..." Naruto looked down for a second. "I don't like hurting others. Why would violence triumph over peace? I don't want to be the strongest if the title means hurting others when a peaceful negotiation can happen instead. Why do I need to be the strongest in body to protect the village when I can be the strongest in mind? The old man is way past his prime, but his mind is the thing keeping Konoha safe."

Iruka looked at the boy, trying hard to figure out where such words and wisdom would come from.

Naruto continued his passionate speech, "I know that I am going to have to fight in this world, but that doesn't mean I can't make allies instead of enemies. I will become Hokage, but I will through peace and understanding, not pain and violence."

Iruka could see _something _in the boy. A... light.

Maybe... just maybe. That was the sacred 'Will of Fire' the Hokage always preached about.

"Naruto... I think that you are going to lead Konoha, and the entire world, into something new." Not an opinion. Fact.

Naruto smiled at his teacher, happy of his acceptance.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, where are we going?"<p>

"The academy, they are having a little gathering of students and family to watch the fireworks, since they are being launched from the Hokage monument, which is pretty close to it."

"Ah, OK." Naruto continued to walk along side his teacher, "Hey Iruka."

"Yes?"

Naruto looked at the ground, "I feel... nervous."

Iruka was surprised, "Wait what? Why do you feel nervous?"

"I-I..." Naruto couldn't find the words. "I am scared of being rejected." There. There was his true feelings.

"Rejected by who?"

"EVERYONE!" Naruto's outburst made both of them stop walking.

"Naruto..."

"It's just that everyone who I'm trying to make friends with will be there. And so will their parents. Who would want their child to befriend the stupid idiot in ugly orange clothes!?" Naruto was speaking frantically.

Iruka spoke softly, "Naruto... it's ok." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, you may not have many friends. But a lot of friends isn't necessarily a good thing, it's good to have good friends that you can trust with your life."

"Really?" Naruto's voice was quiet.

"Yeah. Naruto you never have to worry about rejection. Because you already have me, the Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame..."

Asura. Naruto added mentally.

"... I will be right by your side through all of this. Just stay with me, because tonight we're family."

Naruto tried to hold it in, but couldn't. He started crying right there.

* * *

><p><em>'This will be quiet interesting. I wonder how fireworks have changed from my time to yours.'<em>

'Asura! Where the hell have you been?"

_'You can't always rely on me. You need to grow on your own sometimes. And besides, I trusted that Iruka man in that tender moment, I knew he only has your best interest in mind.'_

'So you heard.'

_'I did. And thank you for considering me a friend.'_

Naruto smiled.

He saw many familiar figures as he and Iruka got closer to the academy courtyard. He gulped at the sight of many of his classmates parents.

Namely Shikamaru's dad. Holy crap that guy was intimidating.

_'My memory is a little fuzzy, but he kinda reminds me of Chuseishi a little.'_

'Wasn't he that really smart guy back in your day?'

_'Yes, I wonder...'_

'Wonder about what?'

_'Nothing relevant at the moment. Anyways, he looks much smarter then his son, so try not to get into a conversation with him.'_

"Naruto?" The blonde looked at Iruka, "I need to help the other teachers set up, I hate to leave you alone but... will you be ok?"

Naruto smiled brightly at the man, "I'll be fine sensei! Just go and make sure the show goes on schedule!" Naruto was scared on the inside, but he could do it.

Iruka smiled and walked towards the academy entrance entering it.

"We're on our own." Naruto spoke quietly. "This is going to be awkward."

_'Probably.'_

Naruto went and got a cup of juice from a nearby table decorated with assortments. He walked over to his favorite spot at the academy, a small swing hanging from a tree.

He sat down ad let himself swing a little, idly staring at the Hokage monument.

He heard a snotty voice by him, "Hey idiot."

Naruto knew who it was, "Ino, good afternoon." He addressed the girl back.

Ino flipped a bang out of her face and looked at the boy in disinterest, "My dad told me to go say hi. He obviously doesn't know what kind of guy you are."

_'Sassy. Beyond sassy. If she wasn't such a young, immature child, then I would say bitchy.'_

Naruto ignored that comment, "What kind of guy am I?" He would like to know what others thought of him.

Ino seemed surprised by the question, "I-I... Shut up Naruto! What I was trying to say was us kids are grouping up around the back of the academy during the raffle."

"Huh? Raffle?"

Ino shook her head, "Are you deaf too? There will be a raffle in an hour or so to get a C-rank jutsu. Even Sasuke came to get it!" Ino was squealing at the end.

Asura sighed internally, of course Indra's descendant would only interact with people because of the promise of power. It was a trait that seemed dominant in his brothers line it seems.

Naruto spoke, "Ok, I guess I'll be there."

Ino nodded haughtily, "I would not of taken no as an answer!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "I left my precious Sasuke with Forehead! Crap!" She ran way, no doubt to argue with Saukra.

Naruto actually enjoyed the short conversation, it made him feel like a somewhat normal kid. But now it was back to being all alone, well mostly alone.

Naruto satt by himself for a few minutes.

_'Oh hey, a familiar presence is near us.'_

Naruto turned around to face none other then Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi looked as professional as ever, "You noticed me, impressive." He was mildly suppressing his chakra.

Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect, "Hiashi-san. A pleasure to see you always."

"Likewise." He gestured to his side, a small girl poked her head out and looked at the blonde, "This is my youngest Hanabi, I believe that you have never properly met before."

Naruto smiled softly at the girl, "Hello there Hanabi, how are you?"

She spoke with a surprising intelligence, "You are the one who saved me I guess? You have my thanks."

Naruto's own vocabulary at that age was nothing compared to Hanabi's, she had an air of grace to her words.

He looked at Hiashi impressed, "You have raised quite the child Hiashi, she will be a impressive politician one day."

Hiashi nodded, it seems like Naruto understood the game of politics very well, "Come with me for a moment, I'm sure more of my family will want to thank you."

_'Publicly showing a political alliance. Smart.'_

Hiashi led him to a small group of people, all Hyuuga clan by their hair and clothes.

Hiashi gestured to girl around his age who looked very shy, "This is my eldest, Hinata, I assume you know each other since you are in the same class."

Naruto didn't really know who she was, he had seen her a few times, but never put the connection with her and Hiashi before.

But this was politics, "Yes, we know each other, it's nice to see you out of class Hinata." He smiled at her in a friendly way.

She turned red and Naruto saw her feet start to shake, she leaned on a boy next to her slightly, "Y-Yes. I hope the e-evening has been t-treating you well."

"It has, and no doubt the night will be much better." Naruto shot her his winning smile, she then closed her eyes and lost her balance.

Hiashi was there and holding her upright in an instant.

Naruto shot him a confused look, "Is she ok?"

"She is currently ill at the moment, she said that she was fine but I was wondering why she wasn't speaking all evening, do not worry though, the illness is not anything serious." A perfect lie, Naruto instantly believed it.

Asura snorted, before exploding into laughter.

'What's so funny?'

_'You-you haven't noticed? Oh man you need to find this out yourself.'_

'Well I'm in a middle of a important conversation, so tone down.'

Hiash gestured to the boy Hinata was leaning on, "This is my nephew Neji, I'll leave you two while Hanabi and I take Hinata to get some water." And with that he left.

Neji eyed him, "I thank you for saving Hanabi-sama from her captors, you helped our clan more then you realize."

"Hanabi-sama? You are cousins, and you are older, why the 'sama'?"

Neji had a distasteful expression on his face, "I am a member of the branch house, the Hyuuga clan are split up into the main and branch houses. The main house controls the branch house, so I must show respect to my superiors."

_'It's a barbaric system actually, filled with slavery and torture.' _Kurama told Asura that, apparently changing that system was part of the Fourth Hokage's agenda before he died.

"I do not mean to insult your families customs, but that system will not last long in my opinion, I do not think that it is effective or particularly moral."

Neji didn't seem insulted at all, he actually had a respectful look on his face, "I personally agree, but I cannot do much as is. A branch member can do very little, only the clan head can."

"Well Neji, with only the best interests of the Hyuuga clan in mind, I think changing that system will benefit them more then hurt them. I will be sure to voice my support if that discussion ever comes up openly." Both boys knew of the political game happening, Neji was aware of Hiashi aligning himself towards the blonde. Neji didn't know why Hiashi was so interested with Naruto, but it was obvious that Hiashi expected something big from him. In ten years his voice might actually mean a lot.

Neji smiled lightly to the blonde, "I'm glad that we think so similarly, it is nice to have an educated conversation with someone around my age."

"Likewise."

Neji activated his _**Byakugan **_for a few seconds, before deactivating them and looking at Naruto, "Hiashi-sama is addressing some of the other clan heads, and it seems that the raffle will be starting soon, Hinata-sama and many other kids are pooling up over there, shall we meet up with them?"

Naruto nodded, "I think we should."

Both boys set off together.

* * *

><p>'You're oddly quiet today Asura.'<p>

_'You are mingling with other people your age, there is no need to intrude.'_

'I enjoy your advice.'

_'Naruto, I grew up with a half god dad with horns and a power obsessed brother, I really have no experience talking with kids. You do not need advice to talk to immature kids that probably still play with dolls.'_

'Let me phrase it a different way, your presence helps soothe the nervousness inside.'

_'I appreciate that.'_

"Hinata-sama." Neji addressed his cousin as him and Naruto entered the group of kids.

She blushed slightly, "Neji...Naruto..." She was very insecure, not the best personality for a future clan leader.

_'You are thinking to political, try to be a kid and have some fun.'_

'I never really hanged around my peers before, what have you done for fun?'

_'Heh... ask my wife.'_

'Excuse me?'

Asura did not reply back.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sasuke."<p>

Sasuke looked to the one who addressed him, Naruto, impassively.

He did not reply.

Naruto ignored his silence and continued speaking, "By any chance do you know what technique the raffle is giving out?"

Sasuke merely stared at him for a few moments before opening his mouth, "I do not know, but it will be mine."

Naruto did not know how to reply to that.

"Well that was helpful." He added dryly. "I'll be taking my leave I guess."

Sasuke grunted in response.

Naruto was about to walk back from Sasuke's isolated spot to where Neji was standing when his ears suddenly twitched.

"Sasuke... do you hear that?" Naruto's cheerful expression was gone, immediately putting Sasuke on edge.

His face gained a seriousness as he concentrated on the sounds around him.

The Uchiha turned back to the blonde, "It sounds kinda like... footsteps, in the forest."

Naruto heard another noise, a metallic one.

_'That's a weapon being drawn! Get the hell down!"_

"Shit Sasuke!" Naruto tackled the boy into the ground as a flurry of shuriken assaulted them.

The shuriken impacted the wall behind them, luckily none of them hit the boys.

"Get to the parents!" Naruto hollered as he and Sasuke got up and booked it towards their classmates parents, many of them were Jonin.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him to the side, a lone kunai zipped past them, barely missing the blondes head.

It continued, however, straight into the crowd of students enjoying themselves. And unfortunately heading towards Ino Yamanaka, who had her back turned.

Both boys watched in mute horror as the kunai approached the girl, their voices lost.

Many students looking at Ino noticed it and screamed, Ino turned and could only get a small glimpse before-

-Before she was tackled to the ground. By an unknown figure.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, it was a chunin.

He got up and yelled to the ninja, "There is someone attacking us, whoever that was threw the kunai!"

Naruto started to jog to him.

_'Naruto stop.'_

Naruto listened without much thought, 'Huh, why?'

_'Look at his thigh.'_

Naruto looked to the man's left thigh, there was nothing out of the ordinary, other then his empty kunai holster.

Naruto's mind clicked.

'Wait... EMPTY kunai holster!'

The chunin had a blank expression on his face as he dropped the Yamanaka heir and rushed towards the blonde, reaching into his back pouch to no doubt get another kunai.

_'Get ready for a fight!' _Asura hollered in his mind.

Naruto got into a combat position, ready to parry his opponent.

"_**Fang Over Fang**_!" The chunin was suddenly impacted by a giant spinning projectile, sending him flying into the academy wall.

He heard Kiba cry, 'Mom!"

When the dust settled it was indeed Kiba's feral mother Tsume Inuzuka. She was crouching with her canine partner right next to her.

Naruto looked to the other kids to see Ino's father holding her while Shikamaru's and Choji's fathers rushed towards the assailant.

Hiashi stood infront of the students, no doubt with a defensive technique ready to use in case they were attacked again, and Shino's father Shibi stood in the back, doing something with the container on his back.

"Are you alright?" Naruto looked to see Neji at his side, helping Sasuke up.

"Yeah, what was that?"

Before Neji could answer Shikaku started to yell out commands.

"Hiashi! _**Byakugan**_ on! Shibi scout the entire area for any other unknowns, I want Inoichi here and I want this man identified by anyone who has seen him before! Any detail you know tell me!"

Shikaku spoke with such authority that even his son was surprised. The other adults complied immediately, knowing that Shikaku was the Jonin commander, therefor has full authority to command them.

Tsume got up and walked over to the fallen chunin, "I saw him when I got here, I saw him bringing some fireworks for the festival."

Hiashi walked near her, "His chakra system is fluctuating rapidly, the pathways to his brain is not normal, he was not coherent when he attacked us."

The Nara head nodded as Choza tied him up, "Shibi?"

Naruto looked to see multiple small bugs being released from Shibi's long sleeves, flying into the the forest in every direction.

"Clear for a Kilometer, I will keep that perimeter."

'Those bugs must relay information back to him, interesting.'

_'Very organized, very effective. These shinobi know what they are doing, no doubt they have been through war by the looks they have in their eyes.'_

'Makes me feel safe. That guy was aiming for me.'

Inoichi put his hand on the chunins head, "Permission?" Mind reading was a very dangerous art, using it on a unwilling ninja could destroy his mind. And the fact that the intended target was a Konoha ninja meant only the highest in ranking could authorize it inside of the village.

Shikaku, however, was high enough. "Do it."

The children all watched quietly as Inoichi closed his eyes and stayed still, after about 5 seconds he cursed and withdrew his hand.

"His mind is blocked, when I tried to probe a fail safe kicked in, he's a vegetable."

Naruto felt a slight fear in his chest, that man was practically dead now.

Neji tugged on him, "Come on, let's get to Hiashi-sama, we'll be safer there."

* * *

><p>"Tsume track his sent to find out where he came from, Shibi go with just in case you need to contact us. Hiashi, get to the Hokage and tell him whats happening."<p>

Shibi and Tsume, being former teammates, complied without argument and jumped off into the forest, Hiashi made his way to the Hokage's office, which wasn't to far from the academy.

'I need to sneak away.'

_'Why? There might be more.' _Asura didn't yell or anything, he merely pointed out the obvious.

'Exactly! He went after me! And if there is anymore then they would go after me too! I don't want to endanger the others!'

To Naruto's surprise Asura chuckled, _'Calm down! I did not say no. The man watching us, Choza, is talking to his son right now. Use that opportunity to escape.'_

Naruto nodded and silently backed off into the treeline.

* * *

><p><em>'Duck!'<em>

Naruto dropped his head, a kunai whizzed by and impacted a tree near him.

Naruto turned around to face the assailant.

His eyes widened, "Kotetsu!?"

_'He's the one who guards the gate, he usually is very nice to you.'_

Kotetsu had a blank face, he did not say a word.

"Kotetsu whats wrong!? Why are you attacking me!?"

Kotetsu still had a strange expression on his face, he still stayed silent.

_'Naruto, I do not think he is in the right mind, he usually is very talkative.'_

"Maybe what Hiashi said was right, something is affecting their minds..."

Kotetsu rushed at him. And Naruto jumped away from a kunai slice.

_'Are you ready to use my power.'_

'Yeah, lets do this!'

As if Kotetsu heard his thoughts he pulled out two foot long blades of his back, dual wielding them.

Naruto looked to his side, the kunai thrown at him rested in a tree next to him, the blonde grabbed it and wielded it his left hand.

_'Go!'_

Naruto quickly brought down a diagonal slice at his opponent, who parried with one of his blades, they stood in a small power struggle, which wasn't going to last long.

Naruto took advantage of his smaller size and went to kick out Kotetsu's legs, only for him to jump back.

Naruto cracked his knuckles before channeling his chakra.

_Rat. Hair. Horse. Dog._

_**"Chakra Absorption Technique."**_

Naruto felt his right hand tingle, and he could feel Asura's thick chakra pooling in the seal on his stomach. He placed his hand on the seal and pulled, his entire body tingled as Asura's chakra flooded him. He could see the white energy being dragged into his hand.

Kotetsu rushed at the blonde, swinging both blades at different angles, making it impossible to block with only one kunai.

Naruto brought up his kunai hand to block one knife, while using the other to grab Kotetsu's wrist.

Kotetsu was bigger, and therefore stronger, then the small boy. And the block would of done nothing if Naruto wasn't reinforced by the foreign chakra.

Naruto quickly brought up his right foot and kicked the chunin's stomach with all his might, Kotetsu's flak jacket absorbed much of the impact but the kick left him doubled over. Naruto took that opportunity and firmly grabbed Kotetsu's wild black hair. He roughly pulled his head back before slamming it into his knee.

Blood exploded out of the chunin's nose as it broke and Kotetsu's body limply rolled to the ground.

"That was... surprisingly easy." Naruto said slowly, in awe of the power he just used.

_'Your not that strong, Kotetsu, or whoever is controlling Kotetsu, did not expect such a strange power to come from you. They were surprised.'_

"Way to burst my bubble." Naruto finished lamely.

_'Enough. Did you notice where he came from?'_

"No, not really."

_'Around the back of the Hokage's monument.'_

"That's where Iruka and the others are setting up the fireworks!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

_ 'We need to hurry then.'_

Naruto set off running.

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Naruto just barely managed to sidestep a flying kick from yet another chunin. He felt the back of his neck tingle and turned slightly to see a giant fireball rushing towards him.

_'Just like we planned!'_

White chakra pooled around the boys back and a giant white hand of energy shot out of Naruto's shoulder blade, it grabbed the fireball and quickly extinguished it.

"Two of them... damn it." Naruto looked between the one standing rigidly infront of him and one crouched in a tree a few meters to his side.

The one in the tree tensed his muscles, about to pounce.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Sixteen Palms**_!" Naruto quickly ducked underneath a sword slash and hit his opponent in the stomach with a chakra enhanced kick.

Naruto looked to his side to see the chunin in the tree collapse to the ground.

"Neji!? What are you doing here?"

Neji poked the chunin Naruto kicked multiple times, no doubt using a Hyuuga technique to subdue him.

"You do realize we where speaking when you snuck away right? And I decided to make sure you were not getting into trouble, which was apparently a good decision."

Naruto nodded, "Well thank you." His face gained a more serious edge, "But onto another matter, these chunins..."

"There's something wrong with them I know. The one I attacked should have noticed me immediately since I cannot mask my chakra signature."

Naruto prodded the chunin with a sword with his foot, "And this guy had the reflexes of a snail. I'm nine and I defeated him."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Naruto pointed to his left, "Whatever or whoever is doing this is behind the Hokage monument. All of these chunins are ones working on the firework show."

"Maybe it's an attack on the village? Security is spread thin around the walls since a festival is a good time for another village to attack, an inside attack is unexpected."

"But the firework show... are they going to replace them with a bomb or something? Why target them?"

Neji shrugged an started to walk, "When they don't fire people will investigate, if there is people trying to do something it is best to hit them while they are still building their plan."

Both boys paid no attention to the fact that they were both not ninja, and that the enemy was probably much stronger than them.

* * *

><p>"This is it! I see the firework set up right there!" Naruto pointed to the set up, it was in the middle of a medium sized clearing. There was a very small stone building next to the expensive apparatus.<p>

Neji activated his Byakugan, "My senses are fuzzy, I can make out a large chakra in the entire clearing. We must be in the center of it since this is where the most is."

Naruto looked around cautiously, "Do you have any idea where the person doing this is?" Chakra meant life, and only humans can use it in such away. Naruto be dammed if a ninja beaver or something did this.

_'You are getting distracted. Refocus.'_

Neji turned his head sharply to his right, "I sense multiple signatures coming our way!"

Naruto watched in a battle stance, his stolen kunai at the ready.

The figures entered the clearing.

'_Well shit.'_

Naruto gritted his teeth.

He spoke slowly and seriously, "Neji. What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Their chakra pathways from the brain are completely messed up... I can probably disable them with the Hyuuga Taijutsu."

"We don't know what they can do. They outnumber us."

Neji took a few steps back so he was closer to the blonde, "I can identify them. Izumo is the other gate guard, Daikoku is my academy teacher, Suzume teaches special female classes."

He looked at the blonde concerned, "And... You know Iruka very well."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to do the entire arc in one chapter, but I needed to introduce the chakra taking technique and the chapter would have been very crammed if I did an entire arc.<strong>

**New semester in school. That's why this is so late. Along with the fact that I did not plan this arc at all, just thought of it while writing and did it.**

**My fight scenes are still shoddy, hopefully some ninjutsu will spice it up. But putting cinnamon on dog food doesn't make it taste any better so I might need to practice a bit more.**

**As for the main enemy in the arc, you can easily guess by looking at some clues I left. There is one major one that is there that will instantly tell the bad guys back round if you think a little.**

**That's it. Time to proof read... yay.**


	7. Playground Fight

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>It's late right now. But If I don't start this chapter now it'll take weeks for me to get on this. <strong>

**The game plan for this chapter is to finish the arc I started, i have no idea how long it will be, I want Naruto to start his ninja career next chapter. But if this one doesn't hit a certain length I'll include that too I guess.**

**My fight scenes, despite what some reviewers might say, are not good enough to add length. I've been studying some good ones a lot, but can't recreate or implement what I want. My opinion might be different, but I feel it doesn't hook a reader like a good fight scene should. Ah well, who knows.**

**It's still January as I write this, let's see when this will be updated.**

**_Lightning_****_ Havoc:_ Well, Asura is a badass, and Naruto is young. So that's why.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fire Style: Grand Fireball<strong>!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Izumo weaved through hand seals and released his technique.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as both boys jumped away from the burning sphere.

The veins around Neji's eyes looked like they where about to burst as the Hyuuga scrutinized his enemies.

He didn't even need to turn his head to address the blonde next to him, "Naruto, do you know any ninjutsu?"

Naruto nodded, "I know one, the **Chakra Transfer Technique**. But I don't know how it will help in this situation."

Daikoku's still body suddenly spurred to life and lunged at the boys.

**"Earth Style: Armour." **The teachers arm became surrounded by rock as he rushed the boys, Naruto had to jump away again to avoid impact.

Suddenly he started to feel dizzy.

_'The girl is attempting a Genjutsu on you. I got it.'_

"Naruto!" Neji Yelled as he attempted to poke Daikoku, only for it to be blocked by the teachers stone arm, "Suzume is a Genjutsu type! I'm immune, are you ok!"

'Am I?' Naruto addressed his partner.

_'With me here you will be fine.'_

"Neji! I can dispel them easily! Don't worry!" Naruto's lie went over Neji's head since he was currently fighting.

Suzume suddenly went completely still, and Izumo started to stir, the gate guard pulled out a strange looking chain thing and started to spin it.

_'That's a kusari-fundo, it's also called manrikigusari or just manriki. It is a weight attached to a chain, when you spin the chain you add momentum to the weight at the end. A good swing can easily destroy your bones.'_

Naruto nodded and held his stolen kunai tight.

Izumo attacked.

He swing the kusari downwards, Naruto sidestepped and started to weave through hand seals.

_Rat. Hare. Horse. Dog._

**"Chakra Transfer Technique" **He restocked on Asura's chakra.

A chakra arm shot of the boys hand and grabbed the chain, giving it a hard yank and propelling Izumo towards the blonde.

Naruto put down the kunai, not going for a kill, opting to bring his fist up instead. White chakra pooled around his fist as his target approached.

Izumo still looked completely emotionless as he went through seals in the air.

**"Water style: Syrup Trap." **A clear sticky liquid shot out of his mouth in a giant wave, heading towards the blonde at an alarming rate.

_'Cover yourself!'_

Naruto dropped the arm holding Izumo and formed a giant sphere or Asura's chakra around himself, after a few moments he dropped it.

_'Remember, you can only manage one arm at a time.'_

Around Naruto was a giant field of the strange liquid, the boy could see grass slowly float around in it.

_'It's some sort of adhesive.'_

'Adhe-what?'

Naruto could here Asura sigh in his mind, '_Glue Naruto. It's glue.'_

Naruto could clearly see Izumo standing in it. But at closer inspection he was on top of it.

'He is using his chakra to stand on top of the glue.' Naruto thought grimly.

Naruto chucked his kunai at his foe, Izumo jumped in the air to avoid, only to be smacked like a fly into the glue.

Naruto stared wide eyes at Izumo's easy defeat, "I-I did it! Holy crap was that easy!"

Naruto turned in Neji's direction, the slow moving Daikoku started to move faster and faster, and was quickly overpowering the Hyuuga.

"Shit." Naruto stared to run towards his comrade going to assist him.

He felt a spell of dizziness.

_'Another illusion, that girl is back up.'_

Naruto looked to Neji's fight, Daikoku was moving slower now, Neji was looking reasonable fighting the older man.

"Asura, only two people are fighting us at a time."

_'Yes, whoever is doing this can only control a duo. If only one is controlled then the power of the controlled will be much stronger.'_

'What should we do?'

Silence reigned for a moment, _'Fight her, I have an idea.'_

Naruto ran towards Suzume with pace, getting near her in seconds.

Suzume swung a fist at him, Naruto blocked with one arm and punched her in the chest. She stumbled back and coughed, looking dazed.

She suddenly stiffened and rushed back towards the blonde. She pulled a kunai out of a back pouch, rushing forwards. Naruto ducked, dodging a killing blow, he swept his legs towards the teacher, knocking her off balance.

Naruto quickly kicked her wrist, dislodging the kunai from her grip, before grabbing her from the collar and holding her up.

"What now?" Daikoku could go full power at any moment now.

_'Absorb the chakra in her neck, slowly.'_

Naruto listened and activated the **_Chakra Absorption Technique _**, he quickly felt the tingling in his arm, and then pain.

"What!? Asura!" It was a terrible aching pain.

_'Redirected it and release it! Your body can't handle five chakras in it!'_

Naruto's arm started to pain immensely, "What!"

_'Just release it! Just think it!' _Asura's voice was a loud yell.

Naruto held his opposing arm up, and quickly started flowing chakra to it, he felt the tenketsu in his shoulders and upper body tingle as the foreign chakra traveled through.

With the chakra entering his left hand, it started to pain immensly. Naruto used all of his own chakra to push at it, trying to push the foreign chakra out.

A sudden explosion of energy propelled him to the ground, dropping a unconscious Suzemu to the floor.

Naruto looked to see a giant wave of energy impact Daikoku, sending him hurdling into a tree.

Neji looked at him in alarm, Naruto looked at his own hand in alarm.

_'You pushed out the chakra very fast and suddenly. Creating a projectile of some kind.'_

"That was... amazing." Naruto had a slight giddiness to his voice.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and sighed in relief, "Thank you Naruto, for whatever that wa- UGH" He was cut off by a kick to the face that sent him flying to the ground.

"Neji!" Naruto looked to the assailant.

An emotionless Iruka.

Naruto took a deep breath.

_'You ready?'_

Naruto gulped and nodded.

Iruka leaped, weaving hand seals in the air. A fireball shot out of his mouth, Naruto swatted it away with a chakra hand, before jumping away from a kick.

Naruto blocked punch, and then leaned back from a kick, only to roll on the ground away from another attack.

Naruto grabbed Iruka's wrist and pulled on it, the teacher lost his balance, Naruto cocked his fist back, before he attacked Iruka hit him with a brutal headbutt, sending the boy flying back.

Naruto realized this was a loosing battle. He kicked, he blocked, he dodged. Iruka kept on coming with stamina.

Iruka jumped back and started to go through seals. A torrent of water shot out of his mouth, Naruto ran, the torrent following him, the boy got behind a tree, he could feel the water pressure beating against his cover.

When it ended Naruto jumped way from his hiding spot, creating a hand chakra to squish Iruka, the teacher rolled out of the way and fired another fireball...

...Only to be intercepted by a smaller ball of fire, coming from the woods.

Naruto looked in towards where the fireball came from, he saw what seemed like the cavalry.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha jumped near the blonde, "What is this?"

"Mind control... I think." Naruto seemed more confused then anything.

"Like a Yamanaka?"

_'Like a Yamanaka...?'_

Iruka went back into action, not giving the boys time to plan. He fired three fire balls at the boys.

"Naruto back!" Sasuke said sternly, he got infront and went through seals.

"**_Fire Release: Flame__Thrower_**!" A continuous stream of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth, he sprayed the opposing flames with his, the fireballs lost shape and dissipated.

When it ended Sasuke collapsed panting, an eight year old did not have the chakra capacity to do that.

"Are you alright!?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted, "That took a lot. No more jutsu from me."

Naruto nodded, and surrounded his arm with white chakra, forming a type of armor.

He rushed to Iruka, and aimed a punch, the teacher parried and slammed his fist into the blondes face, Naruto stumbled before trying to regaining his footing.

Naruto couldn't get back into form as Iruka onslaughted him, all Naruto could do was dodge. He ducked, he leaned, he parried, he ran. But he couldn't attack.

That was Sasuke's job, he tackled Iruka down and aimed a hard kick to the chest. Iruka showed no outward reaction to the blow and flipped away, settling back into a fighting stance.

Iruka turned only to see a streak of orange, Naruto swung around and put all his weight into a viscous round house kick, the blow hit Iruka in the ribs and sent him sprawling into the ground.

The human sacrifice created and arm of chakra, ready to absorb the foreign chakra inside of the academy teacher. But stopped at a voice.

"Naruto, I got this." Neji, who was holding his head, wobbled over.

His fingers glowed as he poked Iruka multiple times, Neji noticed the two other boys looking curiously, "My taijutsu style involves channeling chakra to your finger tips and using the Byakugan to seal tenketsu."

Both Uzumaki and Uchiha nodded, getting the gist.

Sasuke flipped his hair, "What now?"

Naruto looked to the small stone building, "Whoever did this is in there."

Neji and Sasuke nodded, and Naruto continued, "Lets go-"

Suddenly the ground stared to shake, the earthquake made the boys loose their footing.

'_Daikoku, shit.'_

Neji's eyes widened, "He's channeling a large amount of chakra into his lungs and throat!"

Sasuke yelled, "I know those hand signs, it the _**Dragon Flame Bullet**_!"

Daikoku leaned back and took a giant inhale of air, Naruto could see the slight glow coming from his mouth as he released a giant wave of fire, it took shape into a flaming dragon that started to rush them with increasing speed, Naruto could feel the fear swell in his chest.

'_Calm down.'_

He desperately tried to pull on any chakra he could muster.

_'Concentrate!'_

He was pulling to fast, the chakra started to flow wildly, Naruto felt dizzy.

_'Naruto calm down!'_

**'Idiot' **A deep baritone voice rang in his mind. **'Complete idiot.'**

Naruto felt a burst of strange energy flow through him, making adrenalin seem tame. A strange red energy impacted the dragon, causing a massive explosion. Naruto was blown back by the blast, his head hitting a rock.

He saw fireworks launch into the air, and the bright colors in the sky was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Kurama. Thank you."<p>

**"The idiot panicked."**

"I'll work on that."

**"You better."**

Asura snapped his head towards his brother, "Shit. Kurama do you feel that?"

**"The chakra controlling the humans... it is in the clearing."**

"Whoever is doing this is in the open. Damn it! Naruto's unconscious and not in his mindscape."

**"This chakra... I have felt chakra like this before..." **Kurama smirked, **"Oh my... If that happens..."**

* * *

><p>Ashi Yamanaka rolled his wheelchair through the destroyed clearing, his 65 year old arms aching at the task. He squinted because of the bright lights above him, and his ears ached by the loud banging.<p>

But there was his target infront of him. All he had to do was cross this desolated battlefield, which was difficult in a wheelchair.

Ashi's blonde hair was receding, his vibrant blue eyes pale and dulling, the once lively expression he once held was wrinkled and weary. Pain.

He tried to deal with the pain. The pain of fighting a war, the pain of loosing his legs, the pain of loosing family and friends. Just like Shiri he tried to live with the pain and couldn't.

Yes Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi. But he housed it, and such a bringer of pain needed to be destroyed. Naruto wasn't a bad kid, but sacrifices had to be made.

Ashi neared the boy and started his jutsu, in a few simple moments the boy would be dead.

Ashi entered Naruto's mind.

* * *

><p>Ashi wasn't scared of the Kyuubi, he knew it was sealed tight. The Fourth was too good even for the nine tails.<p>

In the mind he wasn't a cripple. He had legs for 40 years, so his mindscape persona had legs also, he walked down the dark sewers with confidence, flexing his 30 year old body like it was real, which it felt like it was.

He would confront the Kyuubi, look it in it's eyes as he activated the **_Mind Destruction_ _Jutsu_**, and kill both the fox and the boy.

He could see the end of the hallway, time for action.

* * *

><p>"Hello." a civilized voice said.<p>

Ashi stared, eyes wide.

Asura looked back, a blank expression on his face.

Slowly Ashi regained his composure, "K-Kyuubi?"

Asura shook his head, "No, my name is Asura. And you are Ashi Yamanaka, former ANBU captain."

"How do you know this!?" Ashi was on guard, this has never happened in the veterans 50 years of walking minds.

Asura smirked, "Your mind is not as powerful as mine. I am merely picking up leaking memories coming from you. Your skills have atrophied."

Ashi growled, "Who exactly are you? I will take the answers by force."

"Try."

Ashi launched forwards.

Asura ducked under a punch, and brought his fist into Ashi's meaty stomach. The mind walker sprawled to the ground before scrambling up, glaring at his foe.

Asura looked calm as ever as he brought up his hand, a white energy formed in his open palm. It glowed for a moment before a white shakujo rested in his hands, he span it for a moment before holding it into a more battle like stance.

Ashi blitzed the sage, going in for a bear tackle. Asura danced around him and hit him in the back with his shakujo painfully. Ashi rolled and span around, going in for a roundhouse kick.

Asura grabbed his leg and toppled him backwards, Ashi plunged back into the shallow water.

The Yamanaka got back up only for the shakujo to smack him in the face, Asura grabbed him by the hair and slammed Ashi's face into his knee.

Yes, it was in the mind, and not physically real. But the pain was really simulated through their full conscious. So it felt real, and Ashi was in agony.

Ashi spat out blood and fired a **_Grand Fireball _**at his foe, Asura merely swung his shakujo and destroyed it.

The sage grabbed Ashi by the neck and punched his throat, Ashi felt the air leave him and not return. Asura then smashed his fist into the mind walker's face over and over.

Ashi's vision was spinning as he wheezed on the floor.

Asura eyed his opponent, before frowning at a small speck of blood on his coat, he tried to wipe it, forgetting about the man on the floor.

**"Bravo Asura. You are quite the fighter for a pacifist."**

Asura frowned, "Sometimes an ass kicking is necessary, despite how much I dislike it."

Ashi noticed the giant fox and trembled, "T-The... Kyuubi..."

**"Hello there Ashi... oh, I killed your daughter, sorry about that."**

"Kurama that is not appropriate." Asura addressed his brother.

Ashi's eyes widened, "Ho-how do you know about that!?" He started coughing after the sentence.

**"I sensed your memories in the malice you where showing against me as you approached. If it makes any condolences I really did not mean to kill her." **Kurama didn't sound very sorry, but internally he kinda was.

Ashi's face morphed into fury, "Stop it! I'll kill you!" He brought up his hands and attempted to use his jutsu, only for nothing to happen.

Asura started to walk up to him, "You made a mistake underestimating Kurama, and your age made you naive. You should of planned for an unknown like me."

He grabbed Ashi's face with both hands, "As much as I hate taking a life... you have been through a lot of pain. And sometimes the best way to truly ease someones pain is to put them out of their misery."

Asura's hands started to glow white, "Be with your daughter and comrades in the next life, let your pain go away."

* * *

><p>In the real world Ashi's body was slack because of the mind walk, looking like he was sleeping.<p>

Blood slowly started to trickle from his ears, then his nose, mouth, and finally from his eyes.

He never even knew he died.

Silence reigned in the clearing, staying for minutes.

A bug slowly landed on Ashi's forehead, crawling around a little before flying off. Right into the hand of Shibi Aburame.

"He's dead." Shibi spoke.

Figures started to walk out of the tree line. Hiashi, Chouza, and Tsume made their way to the boys and chunins, while Shibi went to check the area.

Shukaku frowned at the sight of Ashi, "Inoichi?"

Inoichi stared at his old family member, "I-I did not know. Ashi cut all ties and moved into the veterans home. I did not think he could do this at his age."

Shukaku shook his head, "All of us forgot who Ashi used to be, heralded as the strongest Yamanaka in centuries, survivor of every shinobi war. An A borderline S-Class ninja who in his prime had the ability to control up to five people at once."

"Not anymore though." Inoichi added, "He's just a dead man now."

* * *

><p>"Report." A stern voice rang in a dim room.<p>

"He reports to me Danzo, he's my agent."

"Does it really matter Hiruzen?"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, a good stress reliever, "Anyways, take that mask of Dog."

Dog nodded and took his special mask off, the dual colored eyes of Kakashi Hatake stared at the elders, the Sharingan spinning for a moment.

"I tracked down every place Ashi has been the last few days Hokage-sama. I found no suspicious place or anyplace out of the ordinary."

"Plain sight is one of the best hiding spots." Danzo added.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Danzo-sama, I checked for any trails and found nothing relating the Yamanaka clan to the attack. The closest scent of a Yamanaka is Inoichi's flower shop, which is still a quarter kilometer away."

Hiruzen sighed in relief, "The Yamanaka's are not rebelling, no need for measures like the Uchiha."

Kakashi, being Hiruzen's most trusted captain, knew of the Uchiha incident, and showed no outward signs or emotion.

Danzo nodded, "Good, the Yamanaka's interrogation abilities are invaluable."

"And they're good people."

"Irrelevant."

Hiruzen stopped himself from bickering with his former teammate, "Kakashi, tell me how Ashi died."

"From the autopsy, something went wrong in the mind walking process, his brain was... was..." Kakashi couldn't find the right words, "Mushed, grated, liquidated... completely destroyed."

Hiruzen's face scrunched up in thought, "Maybe... just maybe it was the Kyuubi. I am not quite sure how being a Jinchuriki effects the mindscape, but Ashi probably ran into the Kyuubi, Hiashi did say he saw some of it's chakra through his Byakugan."

"Is it possible Jinchuriki are immune to the Yamanaka? That information could be useful when we catch one."

"IF we catch one Danzo, we are not going to kidnap a nations valuable weapon for no good reason."

Danzo shrugged in response.

Hiruzen took his pipe out of his mouth, "Kakashi, dismissed."

The ANBU left without a word.

"Thoughts Danzo?"

"Many veterans are loosing their composure. We should assign their younger comrades or students to check on them to test their psyche." A different response then Danzo's usual 'kill all weak' response.

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing for once."

Hiruzen eyed his adviser, "But this might not be the last attack on Naruto, we need precautions."

"I want him to come with me, but you will not allow that. The boy is growing immensely, being able to fight off Ashi's abilities at his age. His connections to the Hyuuga, and now possibly the Uchiha will help him also. I say we put stronger patrols in his area at night, and when he becomes a genin give him to Kakashi."

Hiruzen nodded, "And hopefully Jiraiya will come soon."

"I doubt it."

Hiruzen sighed, "He'll come to see his godson sooner or later."

"I believe it will be later, and by then the boy will probably have no need for a godfather, or a real father."

The Hokage caught the subtle meaning, "I taught Jiraiya and know him, he'll come. And Naruto will learn who his father is in due time."

"Let's keep him invested in the village sooner before he leaves it, your time is coming." Some might take that as a threat, but Hiruzen didn't.

"That is hopefully what Kakashi is for. Kids get attached easily."

"Too easily."

* * *

><p><em>'You ok?'<em>

Naruto groaned at Asura's voice, "Headache." He mumbled quietly.

_'Here.' _Naruto's headache started to lighten.

"What happened?" Naruto sleepily stared at his apartment's ceiling, "How did I get here?"

_'Turns out Ashi was a Yamanaka, he went into your mind and I defeated him. The parents came a few minutes later and secured you guys.'_

"Well what a birthday that was, I missed the fireworks."

_'Shame. Well the Hokage left a note on your table, I think he wants to see you.'_

Naruto stretched as he got up, "I'll go in an hour. Food first."

_'Well anyways... good job on using my chakra, it was a bit clunky but you were effective.'_

"Creating chakra limbs was a bit weird, your chakra though was amazing though, never felt so good before."

_'Well we used too much too fast, it seems like my chakra will only compliment your fighting style, not be the main tactic.'_

"Shame, your chakra is one hell of a..." Naruto searched for a word, "...Chakra." He finished lamely.

_'My chakra is unique as you know. But one thing we have to work on was your composure, you freaked out.'_

Naruto rummaged through his pantry's, "Yeah, I need to practice on a lot of things."

'_Well eat and get ready, we are training after you meet the Hokage, hopefully in a few years you'll become perfectly comfortable with my powers."_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>THREE YEARS LATER<em>**

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes Tonbo, with your information, and Shimon's clearance, we can pull this off."

"But... but this seems too difficult, impossible."

"It only seems impossible, but it is easier then you think."

"So we get the scroll... then?"

"We escape the village."

"Then where Mizuki? Where do we go then?"

Mizuki gave a sinister smile, "Orochimaru... we go to Orochimaru."

Tonbo gulped and slowly nodded, "Ok... just give me the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short, and a little lackluster in my opinion. Next one will be much longer and hopefully better.<strong>

**I wanted to wrap this arc up and set the new one up. This one will follow canon in a way, some details will be different, but the Forbidden scroll will find it's way into Naruto's hands.**

**Tonbo and Shimon are real people in the Naruto world, those academy teachers are real also.**

**I tried a slightly different style of fight scenes, less details of the surrounding and shorter, straight to the point, sentences. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I'm going to go through it and edit it, but I hope it is better then the one last chapter. I'll only get better with experience though, so hopefully is will get better in the future.**

**Snowed a shit ton. Can't even go outside, so writing time I guess.**


	8. That was unexpected NOT

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Well onto a new chapter, the plan is for the Mizuki thing to happen. The last chapter was tiny, so I am going for more length, Naruto WILL become a ninja I swear. <strong>

**It's February 2 as I start this, let's see when this goes up. **

_**Arashi Uzukaze**_** wonders why the yin half of Kyuubi was sealed instead of the canon yang. Well this isn't canon so I wanted yin instead, different abilities and a different personality to yang Kurama.**

_**Chrisfragger **_**just wants to know why Konoha won't kill their traitors. Blame the Hokage, it'll change.**

**And holy shit. I forgot the little intro thing last chapter. The one right below this sentence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>...<p>

**_KONOHA MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON_**

"Good afternoon Shimon, or should I say night?"

"Very funny Gado, your lucky you don't have the graveyard shift." Shimon gave a friendly smile as he approached the gate guard of the Konoha prison, Gado.

Gado chuckled, "I'm just waiting for Miru to come, then I can go home and get some real food."

Shimon laughed back, "I know how you feel, the food here reeks."

Gado looked towards the front door curiously, "Wonder where Miru is, that bastard is always late."

Shimon made his way around Gado, "How about you head one home? I'll take your spot." In reality Miru's body was somewhere hidden twenty kilometers from Konoha, but Gado didn't need to know that.

Gado looked at him, "Really? But you have your own job."

Shimon gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I saw Miru a few hours ago, he said he was doing something, that might be why he is so late."

Gado nodded, "Ok, thanks a lot Shimon."

After Gado left Shimon sat down in the front chair for a few minutes, after it looked worn he got up and walked deeper into the prison.

He quietly made his way through the prison, using hidden passageways only the guards knew of, until he made his way into cell block B.

Second cell in the second hallway. That was the cell Shimon was looking for.

He got infront of the cell, he noticed the eyes watching him, "Ready Mizuki?"

Mizuki nodded.

Shimon grabbed a kunai and a vial filled with a liquid from his pouch, he doused the kunai with the liquid and spilled some of the floor, Miru's blood was in the vial. He then took his keys and unlocked the cell.

Mizuki walked up to him, "You ready?"

Shimon gulped, "Yes, when I wake up make my way to the Hokage."

"Yes, I mean the other part also, they can tell if you didn't struggle."

Shimon ruffled his hair, "Ok, do it."

Mizuki ruthlessly punched Shimon's temple, knocking him out and no doubt leaving a nasty bruise for authenticity.

Mizuki picked up the vial and made his way to the exit.

He smirked, "It's time... time for revenge."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>12 HOURS EARLIER<strong>_

"Are you ready for the test?" Iruka Umino asked his class.

Of course it went unnoticed by the loud children.

Iruka sighed, "HEY SHUT UP!" The class instantly stopped speaking, "There you go. Anyways, are you kids ready for the final exam?"

His answer was multiple nods and murmurs of yes.

"Good, Choji, you first."

The chubby Akimichi boy gulped before setting his bag of chips down, he walked down the stairs and made his way to the examination room.

Uzumaki Naruto, who sat in the corner of his room with his head down, sighed.

_'You should have stocked up on food yesterday when I told you.' _

'I thought we had at least five cups of ramen.'

_'We did. You ate all of them as a midnight snack.'_

'Come on Asura... I was hungry.'

_'You are always hungry.'_

"True."

Sasuke Uchiha, who sat next to him, looked at him, "What did you say?"

Naruto propped his head on his chin, "Nothing."

Sasuke looked at his pseudo-friend/ acquaintance, before grunting and returning to his own thoughts.

_'You really need to keep your thoughts to me only.'_

'I can't help but speak sometimes, you sound like you are right next to me.'

_'I've been speaking to you for four years now. Learn.'_

"Shino, you're up." Iruka announced.

Shino quietly made his way into the room.

'Holy sage I am hungry.'

_'Stop complaining. And using my fathers name like that is strange.'_

'Well I'm hungry, fix me.'

_'Ask that Choji kid. He always has food.'_

'I can't, he's nice and all, but Shikamaru is there and he'll ask questions.'

The exam door opened, "Sakura."

Naruto eyed the eating Choji, licking his lips at the sight of barbecue crisps. He felt his stomach rumble quietly at the sight.

"Sasuke, come up." Iruka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, "Good luck."

He glanced at the blonde, "I don't need it."

"Arrogant bastard."

_'He gets that from my brother. A defining trait of his line."_

'And I get all my badass traits from you?'

_'It must have skipped a generation.'_

"Oh... Oh you motherf-"

Iruka's voice rang, "Naruto! It's time for the test!"

* * *

><p>"You did good in Taijutsu, your test scores where good too. Now all there's left is Ninjutsu, you ready?"<p>

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Hell yeah I am ready!"

Iruka got out a clipboard, "Ok Naruto, do a _**Substitution **_with the chair over there."

Naruto looked at the chair for a moment, before he vanished out of sight and a chair took the spot he once was. Iruka turned his head to see the blonde standing at the chairs original position.

"Impressive, you didn't even need to use hand signs or say the name."

"Because I'm awesome and don't need to!" Naruto poked his chest as he bragged.

'_Or because I thought hand seals took to long and saying the name was stupid.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'This is my moment, don't ruin it.'

Iruka wrote something down, "Do the _**Transformation **_now."

"Into?"

"I don't care."

Naruto smirked and and only activated the last hand seal of the sequence, Ram. A plume of smoke engulfed him for a few seconds.

Iruka found himself looking at a tall, lean young man with black hair, blank headband, and white clothing. His eyes where so black it seemed like there where no pupils to them.

In reality there actually where no pupils, since Asura Otsutsuki has strange genes. Iruka didn't realize that he was looking at the most powerful man in his current time.

"Is this good." Naruto's disguised form actually spoke with an altered voice. Deep and powerful, but it seemed... safe.

Iruka nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's extremely good."

Naruto dropped it, "Beautifully executed right?"

_'It was only beautiful because it was of me.'_

Iruka gave the blonde a smile, "Amazingly executed. Finally it is the _**Clone**_."

_'Well... we tried.'_

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm... about that sensei..." He avoided eye contact as he trailed off.

Iruka knew exactly what he was meaning, "You can't do it. Can you?" He deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled nervously.

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "Naruto... you do know you can't pass without it?"

The boy gulped.

Iruka reached behind him, "A student can't become a genin without knowing the three techniques under normal circumstances." The corner of his lips tugged up, "But a normal student doesn't kick the ass of chunins on a regular basis."

He tossed a headband at the boy, "Congratulations. The Hokage told me to pass you know matter what."

Naruto took a moment to absorb the information, before smiling brightly, "Hell yes!"

_'Good, now we can actually fix the world.'_

Iruka looked at the boy tying the headband around his head, "Naruto, I do want to ask one thing."

"Yeah Iruka-sensei?"

"You obviously put extra practice into the other two techniques, couldn't you of learned all three of them regularly instead of mastering two of them?"

_'The clone one was useless, that's why.'_

"The clone one was stupid, that's why!" He rubbed the new metal of his headband, "And besides, the test didn't even matter in the end."

Iruka chuckled, "Well, can't argue with that. Anyways, I'll meet up with you in an hour to celebrate at Ichiraku's."

* * *

><p>"Congrats Naruto."<p>

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto smiled at the Nara on the outside, but on the inside he was swearing that he got into this conversation.

_'Hey, I can here these thoughts, where did you learn such foul language? Tone it down.'_

Naruto ignored him.

Shikamaru leaned against a desk, "How did you find the test?"

"Easy." Short, if he seemed uninterested them maybe Shikamaru would leave.

Shikamaru nodded, "Do you have any guesses on who will be teamed up with who?"

That actually got blondes attention more, he shrugged, keeping up the act, "Never put any thought into it."

"My team will be with Choji and Ino."

Naruto gave him a shocked look, "What? How do you know?"

_'So much for the act.'_

'I tried Asura.'

Shikamaru smirked a little, "I just asked my dad. He has a say in these things, and since his team was so effective the Hokage decided to make it again."

"So... do you know everyone's group?"

"I know a lot of them."

"How about mine?"

Shikamaru got up from his leaning position, "Ok, but you got to answer one of my questions first.

Shit. Asura.

_'What? It's only a question.'_

"Fine, shoot."

"Do you realize that you randomly talk to yourself right? You don't do it like a crazy person though, you do it like you're having a legitimate conversation with someone, can you tell me why?"

Naruto blinked, "Uhh..."

Well shit.

At that moment Iruka walked out of the exam room ,"Ok guys! Let me tell you one more thing before you are dismissed. Shikamaru! You may be a ninja now but get back to your seat."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Shikamaru frowned, Naruto will probably escape after Iruka stopped talking, his question will go unanswered.

Shikamaru had his guesses, but the thought of investigating was too troublesome.

Actually the thought of Naruto was too troublesome to even think.

* * *

><p>"One week, one week until I get my team and do ninja things."<p>

_'Yeah.'_

"Hmm... Asura I'm bored."

He could here Asura sigh in his mind, _'Ok you are bored. What are you going to do about it?'_

Naruto didn't feel like training today, and the only other things he did was prank people or mess with the Hokage.

_'I would do a prank.'_

"Really?" Asura never condemned him for pranking, but he never encouraged them either.

_'I think the Hokage monument would look better in color.'_

Naruto felt a smile rise on his face, "Everything looks good in color... YES ASURA!"

_'Hey_! _People are giving you looks!'_

"Oh." The blonde forgot he was walking down the streets of Konoha, many passerby were looking at him strangely due to his outburst.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama you cannot allow this desecration of our villages biggest pride!"<p>

Hiruzen glanced at the raving chunin for a moment before looking back to the now colorized Hokage monument.

He slowly took a puff of his pipe, "Personally, I quite like it." The boy had nice artistic hand actually.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he entered his apartment, "Holy sage I'm tired."<p>

_'It is ten, and that is late for a child.'_

"Child!? I'm a ninja!"

_'A ninja child.'_

Naruto shook his head and collapsed on his bed, releasing a massive yawn.

_'You are not going to change?'_

'Who the hell cares? I'm tired.'

_'Such an attitude.'_

'Yes, I do have an attitude.'

He heard Asura laugh a little in his mind, before his senses started to slowly dull.

* * *

><p><em>'Shit! Get up!'<em>

"WAahbtg!?" Naruto ungracefully shot out of his bed and onto the floor.

_'A fluctuating chakra is approaching rapidly. I sense distress.'_

Naruto channeled a small amount of Asura's chakra to sharpen his mind. He opened his window and grabbed onto a pole, he climbed up so he was ontop of his roof.

He noticed a figure running by his apartment, a giant cylinder on his back and blood on his clothes.

_'He has a Konoha headband.'_

Naruto saw the look of terror on his face, "Hey!" He called, "Over here!"

The figure saw him and broke into a sprint towards him, "Oh thank the gods another ninja."

"What happened?"

He took rapid breaths, "Holy shit... A fellow ninja stole the Hokage's forbidden scroll and tried to escape the village, I found him and tried to fight him but he was to strong, I just barely managed to stun him and take the scroll. Please Help me!"

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Calm down, tell me your name."

He started to take deep breaths, "Tonbo. My name is Tonbo. Chunin."

Naruto nodded, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

His eyes widened, "Yes! The one who betrayed the village, Miru, used to be one of the chunins who chased you. You can easily outrun him and hide while I set up an ambush or trap or something."

"Shouldn't we call for help?"

"Of course! But we don't have time! Get the scroll out of here while I get to the Hokage, no doubt the ANBU will be notice soon." What? That sentence confused the blonde more then clarified.

'Asura?'

_'The scroll is unbelievably valuable, we cannot let it get stolen. Lets take it and hide.'_

Naruto looked at him in the eyes and nodded, "I'll go to one of the southwestern training grounds, those are the most dense. You and the back up find me there!"

He saw Tonbo nod and jumped away, running at full speed.

After a few moments Tonbo turned around, a smirk forming on his face, "Way to easy..."

* * *

><p>Naruto leaned against a tree, in the most hidden spot of training ground 47 he could find.<p>

'This is so nerve racking.'

He didn't get a response.

'Asura?'

_'One moment Naruto...'_

* * *

><p>"Do you sense it Kurama?"<p>

**"Yes... the scroll."**

"I thought you would have sensed it earlier, given your previous hosts."

**"It must of been activated after we found the first one."**

* * *

><p><em>'Naruto open the scroll.'<em>

"What!? It's forbidden!"

_'I sense some of my uncle's chakra in it. A disk must be inside of it.'_

Naruto's eyes widened, he grabbed the scroll and attempted to open it, only for nothing to happen.'

* * *

><p>"Kurama?"<p>

**"You need the pure blood of a Hokage, the boy is only a half blood."**

"So he can't open it? Damn."

Kurama stayed silent for a moment.

**"He actually may be able to."**

Asira raised his eyebrow, "Elaborate."

**"The scroll was made by the First Hokage, and most of the sealing array was oversaw by his wife, who was much better at Fuinjutsu then him. Her blood is also keyed to opening it."**

"The First's wife was Mito Uzumaki, and Naruto has the blood of an Uzumaki and a Hokage."

**"It's worth a try."**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Naruto tried to claw the scroll open, "Open you stupid thing!"<p>

_'I have an idea.'_

"Shoot."

_"I notice a blood seal on the front, if I channel some of my pure chakra into your blood and then put it on the seal then...'_

"It might actually work!" Naruto didn't put a lot of thought into the holes of the idea, which was fine with Asura.

Naruto took out one of his new kunai's and cut his palm, he swiped the open cut onto the seal, the seal glowed for a moment before the blonde heard a clicking noise. The seal unraveled onto the floor.

"Yes!"

Naruto felt the cut on his hand heal and propped the open scroll on his lap.

"Tell me where."

_'Left. More left. Keep going. Wait until I say stop... Stop! Right a little and... there!"_

Naruto eyed a very complex seal on the scroll, it looked... different. Different then any other seal in the scroll.

Naruto activated the _**Chakra Transfer Technique **_and channeled Asura's chakra into his hand placed in on the seal. As he retracted his hand there was a glowing ball in it. The ball slowly started to take shape and morphed into a glowing disk, the light started to fie and Naruto found himself holding a white disk.

The boy stared expectantly, "Sooo... What now?" The disk wasn't reacting to anything.

_'I guess we keep it and wait, maybe we need all of them.'_

Naruto looked around the forest, "Oh crap, I forgot about the thief and Tonbo! Where is ANBU and our backup?"

_'I am sure they will come. Well while we wait there is something to occupy ourselves with.'_

Naruto glanced at the scroll, "Asura... I don't think we are suppose to learn these."

_'We won't learn suicide techniques, only really helpful ones.'_

There was a reason it was called 'Forbidden', but the thought of all those powerful and cool techniques right in his hands...

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Naruto exhaled as he wiped a bead or sweat of his forehead, "Wow that was a challenge, and it was only one technique."<p>

_'I've committed a_ _few to memory, I will be able to teach them to you in the future.'_

Naruto smiled and nodded to himself, "Good. But that _**Shadow Clone**_ though, it is actually useful compared to the regular clone."

Asura was quiet for a moment.

_'A chakra is approaching.'_

Naruto closed the scroll and looked to his left, "Tonbo?"

The chunin jumped out, "Naruto, thank the gods I found you!"

"Where is the backup?" It has been an hour or so.

Tonbo started to walk towards the blonde, "I tried to get them and-"

Naruto eyes widened as Tonbo's blood landed on is face, the kunai that destroyed his head missing Naruto's own head by centimeters, leaving a small cut on his face.

Tonbo's headless body landed on the floor, "Oh shit..." A dark voice echoed, "I was looking for a double kill."

Naruto swallowed the vomit in his throat at the sight of his dead comrade, "W-who did this!" His shaky voice rang.

"It's me?"

_'Oh no. I know this chakra."_

"It's me..."

_'Mizuki...' _The former teacher revealed himself.

Naruto's fear was replaced by anger, "You... you asshole! Why the hell are you here! Why kill Tonbo!"

_'Remember what Iruka said, he is a traitor.'_

Mizuki chuckled, "Merely tying up loose ends."

Naruto felt the fury inside of him, "I have no idea why the Hokage didn't kill you in the first place traitor."

"Because my seal prevents the Yamanaka from invading my mind. And the Hokage wanted information..."

_'That means he lasted through physical torture. Be careful of his strength now.'_

Naruto nodded, "Mizuki... I kicked your ass once and I'm going to do it again!"

"I will kill you!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto used the _**Chakra Transfer Technique **_and created an arm of chakra, shooting it at his foe.

Mizuki ducked under it, "_**Earth Release: Underground Movement**_!" He sunk into the ground, leaving no trace.

Naruto looked around the battleground for any sign of Mizuki.

_'Behind you and to the left.'_

Naruto turned and saw Mizuki launching his Fuuma shuriken at him.

The blonde swatted it away with an chakra arm.

Naruto brought up his hands and made a seal, "_**Kage Bunshin**_."

Five copies of the blonde appeared and rushed the traitor.

Mizuki ducked under a flying kick and punched a cloned in the stomach, making it disappear, "_**Earth Dome**_!" He called.

Mizuki crouched and allowed the ground to cover him, the clones, not being able to attack, got around the dome at all angle, waiting for him to release the technique.

A muffled voice yelled, "_**Earth Release: Earth Dome Spears!" **_Out of Mizuki's dome hundreds of spikes shot, the original Naruto created a shield of Asura's chakra to protect him, and winced as the memories of his clones being impaled assaulted him.

Naruto created a few more clones, the entire group of blondes rushed the traitor. Mizuki leaned away from a tackle and used a roundhouse kick against another, he turned around only to see a glowing fist smash into his face.

Mizuki jumped back and wiped his mouth, "You've learned some new tricks huh?"

Naruto glared and didn't reply.

The traitor went on, "How about I teach you one last thing as your teacher? The reason nobody likes you!"

Mizuki chuckled at Naruto's surprised face.

_'Ah shit.'_

'Asura?'

_'Listen, and keep your mind open. Most of what he says will be lies, but your secret will be revealed.' _Asura really sounded like he really wanted to be elsewhere right now.

'Huh?' Naruto was desperately confused.

Mizuki's smirk grew, "12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village. You learned that the Fourth killed it... but he didn't. The Fourth defeated it by sealing it away into a newborn child..."

Naruto new exactly where this was going, "Ah shit..."

Mizuki caught that, "So you understand... that YOU are the Kyuubi! You are the reason the village was destroyed! You killed Iruka's parents! You killed my parents! You killed our Hokage!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, unable to take the information.

"W-what? I... Kyuubi?"

**"Well Hello there..."**

Naruto stumbled back, "What the hell!?" The sudden deep voice scared the crap out of him.

**"Well the secret is out maggot. The babbling idiot over there is only telling a half truth. You are not, and will never be me. WAY to weak."**

"ASURA!" Mizuki looked at his foe in confusion, who the hell was Asura?

_'Naruto concentrate.' _Asura's voice was firm, _'Deal with the asshole then we will talk.'_

Naruto nodded rapidly, "Ok ok...ok. Calm down. Calm down." He took calming breaths.

Mizuki started to laugh hysterically, "And now you die you demon!" Mizuki rushed him...

Then suddenly stop, eyes widening.

He fell over dead seconds later, kunai in his spine.

Naruto saw the newcomer, "I-Iruka!?"

The scarred teacher smiled slightly, "And company, a few Jonin and ANBU. How are you?"

Naruto kept his composure as he wiped his pants, "A little disgruntled at the new information. But physically fine, I was about to take Mizuki down with my _**S****hadow Clone**_ underneath him."

The backup looked down a few feet infront of Mizuki's body to see a hand shove out of the dirt, an carbon copy of Naruto crawled out of the ground before disappearing.

If Mizuki took a single step foward the clone would of grabbed him, and no doubt Naruto would have finished him, however the blonde would of wanted it.

Iruka walked towards the boy, "Did he tell you?"

"Yeah." The blonde sounded hesitant.

"Are you alright?"

"I knew about the seal for a while, it makes sense actually." Naruto was actually a bit overwhelmed, not about the Kyuubi being inside of him, it was that Asura knew and never told him.

_'I was going to tell you at a better time. Which was going to be soon.'_

A Jonin, who Naruto recognized as the Hokage's son, looked at Tonbo's corpse. "What happened to him?"

"He caught Mizuki's accomplice named Miru take the scroll, he managed to take it and run. We ran into each other and went to hide the scroll. Mizuki killed him." Naruto's face tightened at his fallen comrade.

An ANBU shook his head, "Poor man, he'll get a proper burial."

The same ANBU looked to a small group of masked people, "Shimon said he couldn't recognize the one who fought him. Bring his kunai with the blood to be analyzed, I want Gado questioned and the rest to fan out and find Miru."

The group all nodded simultaneously and jumped away.

Iruka looked at Mizuki's body distastefully, "I'm glad he's dead." He looked back to the blonde, "You want to see the Hokage I guess?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

><p>"You are taking this rather well." The Hokage observed as he smoked his pipe.<p>

Naruto shrugged, "Freaking out won't help me. The best way to understand the situation is to look at it slowly."

The Hokage nodded, "Well how are you understanding this situation?"

"The Kyuubi was sealed into me as a newborn, I understand that, but I would like more details on why, and a little on how." the boy stared expectantly.

The old man took a long drag, "I will answer to the best of my abilities."

Naruto caught a subtle undertone, "The fox was sealed into ME. I would think that no information would be classified."

The Hokage sighed, "Naruto, the Kyuubi incident is much bigger then you, much bigger them me. There where things at play there that not even I understand."

Naruto looked the man in the eyes, keeping eye contact as he thought, finally he shrugged again, "Ok, tell me all you can."

"The Kyuubi needed to be sealed, the Fourth was already tired by another circumstance and wasn't at his full abilities. He had to use a last chance jutsu to defeat it. It was a sealing technique that summoned the death god to seal something, in this case the Kyuubi."

_'Summoning the Shinigami... my god. I know that the Shinigami does not like to be trifled with.'_

The Hokage continued, "The Shinigami took the Fourth's soul, but sealed the Kyuubi into the vessel of the Fourth's choice."

"Me."

"Yes."

"Why." Not a question, but a demand.

The Hokage stayed silent for a while. And for even longer.

"Jiji? Naruto spoke slowly.

He looked up and started at the Hokage portraits, "I'm going with my heart for this one..."

He looked at the blonde, "The Kyuubi... has been in the village since it's creation."

Naruto felt his eyes widened, "Inside the village walls!?"

The tired old man nodded, "Mito Uzumaki, the First Hokage's wife and relative to you, sealed the Kyuubi into herself. Making her it's first Jinchuriki, a person who has a tailed beast inside of them. She then transferred it down into another Uzumaki Jinchuriki. Twelve years ago, on October Tenth, something went wrong with her seal, the Kyuubi was released into the village and rampaged."

"How was it released? I heard that my clan was sealing masters before they died." Of course Naruto knew of his clan, Konoha actually had a day to remember Uzu's destruction.

"I wish I knew, but only the Fourth and the Jinchuriki knew what happened, and both of them died."

Naruto slowly took a deep breath, absorbing the info, "And how do I play into this?"

"A child is the best choice to seal a tailed beast into, they adjusted to the beast's chakra easier. And the Uzumaki have strongest lifeforce and body in the world, they could handle a beast for much longer then anyone else."

"I have blonde hair though. I thought all Uzumaki have red hair?" Naruto had a small part of his mind that believed the name Uzumaki was just given to him, he didn't have any noticeable features that Uzumaki are said to have.

"Your half Uzumaki, you just got your non-Uzumaki parents hair and eyes." Eyes? Naruto never asked about eyes.

_'Well obviously you got your eyes from one of your parents, it wasn't that big of a slip up.'_

Naruto continued his questioning. "So I was the only Uzumaki in the village?"

"With the Jinchuriki dead, yes. The only other person with Uzumaki blood I know of is my old student Tsunade, who left the village years prior to the attack."

"Plus you taught her when you where young, so she must be ancient." Naruto couldn't handle being so serious, it wasn't in his personality.

Hiruzen couldn't resist a smirk, "Are you satisfied?"

"One more question."

The Hokage's silence gestured him to speak, "My parents... can you tell me?"

The old man shook his head, "Soon, I promise. Your parents used to be big, many will try to harm you if they find out."

"I can keep a secret." Only he would know, who else would find out?

"There is more then that. I don't want you to chase after your parents shadows. I want my successor to be a self made man."

Naruto sat is silence for a few minutes, "I... completely understand. I can wait."

As Naruto left Hiruzen said one more thing, "I'll tell you one thing though. you have your mother's heart and you father's mind, the best of both of them."

Naruto smiled a little as he shut the Hokage's door.

* * *

><p>'My mother's heart and my father's mind... I like that.'<p>

_'You're parents must have been great people then.'_

Naruto could see the sun start to rise over the horizon, he sighed and got back into his bed, his muscles refused to relax though.

He stared at his ceiling, "Hey Asura." His voice was quiet.

_'Yes?'_

"Can we umm... talk about, or with..."

_'Close your eyes.'_

Naruto did and was instantly to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Holy sage..."<p>

Asura gave him a look, 'Whats wrong?"

"It-it's huge!"

Naruto felt the sharp red eyes hone onto him, **"I am a HE you midget."**

Asura shook his head, "Guys... try to be civilized alright?"

**"No."**

Asura sat down on top of the shallow water, "Can we try to at least talk then, we are all sharing this body."

Naruto gulped, "Ok... Uh Kyuubi... I was wondering..." He looked down and trailed off.

**"Finish your sentence. Do not keep me waiting."**

"How did you break out of your previous container?" Naruto spoke the words quickly.

The Kyuubi stared at him for a moment, before looking at Asura, then back to the blonde.

Asura sighed, he knew what Kurama was going to say.

**"You."**

"Huh?"

**"You are the reason I broke out old my old host."**

"I... I do not understand." Naruto was trying not to be intimidated by the giant fox infront of him.

**"When a female Jinchuriki is about to give birth her seal weakens immensely. With Mito Uzumaki there where helpers to tend to the seal, but Kushina Uzumaki's labor was much more intense and the seal was released." **

"Wait so how am I involved in th-"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh." Utter despondency in his tone.

Asura looked at him in worry, "You alright?"

Naruto stayed silent for minutes before he finally spoke, "So why was there no one to tend to my mothers seal?"

Kurama looked at Asura, who shrugged, **"An Uchiha... who claimed to be one of the village founders Madara, put me under a powerful genjutsu and made me attack the village. He was the one who released me from your mother."**

Naruto's face was lowered in thought and sadness, "I..."

He couldn't find any words.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ok... stay composed." He looked to both of his guests, "The Uchiha all died though. And I doubt the infant Sasuke could do that."

**"Whoever controlled me is not part of this village."**

Asura eyed both of them, "Kurama, you and Naruto both have a common enemy. It is better to team up."

Naruto looked at Asura confused, "Kurama?"

"His name."

**"Asura! I will not team up with the brat and I will not allow him to say my name!"**

Asura sighed, "So be it."

Naruto looked mildly confused, "Why can Asura say your name."

**"He is my brother. Probably the only brother I like."**

Naruto gave Asura a look.

"I told you that my dad split the Shinju into nine parts, Kurama is one of them."

Naruto stared for a few moments, "Well that's interesting I guess." He looked at his own reflection, "I'm... I'm just going to wake up and cry now... alright."

**"Fine." **"Sure."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was awake at 0400 for once in his life, why?<p>

His dad left suddenly at around midnight and he had to know why.

When Shikaku walked into his house he noticed his son sitting there at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee by him.

Shikaku just looked at his son, gesturing him to speak, "The coffee is for you."

He nodded gratefully and sat down next to his son, taking a sip of the coffee, "What do you want?"

"What happened?"

"Mizuki, your old academy teacher, stole the Scroll of Seals and tried to leave the village." Shikaku trusted Shikamaru even with classified information, his son did inherit his mind.

"And...?"

"And Naruto just happened to stumble across it."

Shikamaru frowned slightly, "Was he hurt?"

"No. He did learn a rather nasty secret."

Shikamaru nodded, "He told Naruto about the Kyuubi?"

"Yup."

"How did he take it?"

"Well how did you take it when you found out?"

"I was shocked, it did answer a lot of questions however."

"He had the same reaction, shocked but had revelations."

"What else did he learn?"

"Nothing." Shikaku took one final sip of his coffee and set the cup down

"Not even about his parents?"

"He'll learn."

Shikamaru sighed, "Everything about that boy is troublesome."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the academy, he had his headband on and still had his crappy orange clothes.<p>

_'I'm trying to help with those.'_

'No, you're really not.' It took four years for Naruto to realize Asura had no fashion sense.

The door slammed open and Naruto sighed at the arrivals, Sakura and Ino.

"I WIN PIG ASS!" Sakura's voice hurt his ears.

"NO! ME WIN!"

_'Me win? That makes no sense.'_

'Fangirls make no sense to begin with.'

Sasuke, who was sitting next to the blonde, sighed quietly.

"Kill me now."

Both of the girls stomped up the stairs, aiming to sit in the open seat next to Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at Jinchuriki, "Switch seats?" Since Naruto had the wall seat and Sasuke sat in the middle of the three person desk.

Naruto smirked and shook his head, "One more day Sasuke, endure it."

The Uchiha glared at him and looked forwards, morphing his face so it was completely emotionless.

Naruto looked at the stairs to see Saukra and Ino madly climb up the stairs, Sakura, who was behind, gained a slightly demented look. She roughly grabbed Ino's ponytail, pulling it and making her fall down the stairs, the pink haired girl triumphantly claimed the seat next the the Uchiha.

_'Wow. Just wow.'_

**'Those things are the reason I dislike humanity'**

Naruto couldn't find an argument to that statement.'

Just at that moment Iruka walked in, "For the last time... Good morning!"

The class paid attention for once, finally giving the teacher a break.

Iruka smiled as he looked around the class, "After I tell teams we will all part ways. You guys will be ninja now, I'm sure you will do your families proud."

He grabbed his clipboard, "Team One will be..."

Naruto stared into space sadly, 'I wish I could do my mom proud.'

_'Naruto, you could not of saved your mother.'_

Naruto looked down into his lap, 'Asura... It's my fault that she-'

_'Rational thoughts.' _Asura's voice was firm. _'You where still in the womb.'_

Naruto sighed, he was overreacting.

The blondes face scrunched in confusion, 'Wait... what about my dad?'

_'Who knows?'_

'Asura...'

A deep voice rumbled in his brain, **'****Would you believe me if I say your mom was a dirty skank?'**

Naruto slammed his arm into the table, his entire arm going clean through it, the blonde payed no attention to the surprise of his classroom.

"You... you MOTHERFU-"

_'VOICES!'_

'Fucker! I... I will.' The blonde was seething as he angrily thought the words.

Iruka stared at the boy, "Umm Naruto? You alright?"

Naruto looked at the teacher before slowly sitting down, breathing heavily. The entire class was gibing him the 'this guy is fucking insane' look. Which the blonde didn't even notice.

_'Kurama, not nice.'_

Naruto twitched at the fox's snicker, **'Not nice, but entertaining.'**

"Team Seven is Naruto...?" The blondes behavior still startling the class, "Sakura... and Sasuke."

'Holy sage this day is terrible. Sasuke is a ass and Sakura? Sakura of all people?' Sakura didn't need a description, words couldn't really describe her to justice.

_'You missed your teacher.'_

'Does it matter? The Hokage probably specifically chose my teacher.

* * *

><p>'Starts with 'T', has an 'A' and a 'B' in it?'<p>

_'Yes, guess that word.'_

Naruto's face morphed into one of thought, he has currently been waiting three hours for his teacher, and has now resorted to mind games to waste time.

'Tabby.'

_'No.'_

'Tabinet.'

_'What is with you and fabric today? No.'_

'So not anything involving fabric...'

_'You know that isn't a very good hint.'_

'Any hint is useful!'

_'Well cannot argue with that.'_

'Is it just tab?'

_'Longer.'_

Naruto sighed in frustration, 'Ok, hint.'

_'You already got a hint, not a fabric.'_

'Come on Asura!'

_'Fine... it has 'C' in it.'_

'Tabescent? I think that means shriveling or something.'

_'That is what it means, but wrong.'_

Naruto stroked his chin, 'I got this... tobacco!'

_'Close.'_

'Close!? What the hell is it!'

Naruto could here Asura chuckle in his mind, _'Tobacosis, tobacco poisoning.'_

'That's new. You know the old man probably has tobacosis now that I think about it.'

_'Itt might not matter for him since he doesn't fight anymore.'_

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly, "Holy sage this is boring! Where the hell is our teacher!?"

Sakura, who was quietly sitting by Sasuke, spoke up, "I don't know... I really do not know."

Sasuke merely sighed in frustration.

Naruto stood up, "You know what, I am going to prank that asshole for making us wait!"

Sakura glared at him, "You idiot! You'll only make him angry when he comes!"

"So? He deserves it!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke decided to add his own 2 cents, "Naruto, a Jonin will not fall for a prank."

Naruto shook his head, "A Jonin might not fall for a simple prank, but we could still have hours until he arrives, more then enough time to make a godly prank."

Both adolescents looked distraught at the thought of waiting for another few hours, and Naruto's prank idea was becoming rather appealing.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>_

_'Oh, I know that guy.'_

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head from his desk, drawing Sasuke's and Sakura's attention.

_'Your sensei, I know him.'_

"He's here?" Naruto asked

He's here!?" Saukra shot out of her seat.

All three of the teens stared at the door, they started to hear footsteps approaching closer and closer...

They heard the door get grabbed...

The teacher blinked as an eraser dropped on his head.

Naruto frowned, "I really thought he would dodge that... the rest of the prank won't be as interesting now."

The teacher looked at him confused, "Rest of the prank?"

He looked above him to see a... "Storage seal?" He questioned.

The seal glowed and the teacher found himself assaulted by hundreds of pieces of chalk.

"Ow...OW! Damn that hurts!" The teacher ungracefully stumbled out of the raining chalk, his clothes adorning multiple little chalk marks.

The teens all stared completely unimpressed, "YOU are our sensei?" Sakura questioned.

He chuckled, "Oops... Well hello!" He waved, "I am your sensei Kakashi! And I really did not like that prank, you will pay." His tone went from happy to slightly sinister, sending a chill down the blonde's spine.

He suddenly laughed with the most happy and slightly maniacal laugh ever, completely unnerving the kids.

Kakashi turned around and looked at the chalk pile, "I do have to admit that prank was impressive, well meet me on the roof." He disappeared as he finished.

_'See? I like him.'_

Naruto blinked, 'Who the hell did the old man pair us up with!?'

* * *

><p><strong>Just threw up multiple times in the last hour. My mind is exhausted but I had to finish the damn chapter.<strong>

**So, I rushed my way into the team setup, I skipped some nice espionage details that I should really elaborate, but I really want to post this chapter. **

**Miru is blamed for Mizuki's break out. Shimon is still out free, he'll play a part later.**

**Might be some more grammar issues then other chapters, my eyes are dropping in fatigue, that's the reason.**

**Team stuff next time.**


	9. Test Taking 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>So, team test in this chapter, with more, I don't know how much more though. This might be a short one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Introductions are in order!" Kakashi said with a chipper voice.

He gestured to Sakura, who blinked before looking a bit lost, "I don't know what to say, can you start us off?"

Kakashi nodded, "Well. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like stuff, I dislike some stuff... I enjoy doing things... I believe in things...and my dream for the future is... who knows?"

Naruto face faulted, 'I cannot believe this guy is training us.'

_'He isn't training you yet.' _Asura reminded, _'Judging people is rash and ignorant.'_

The Kyuubi's low voice also spoke to him, **'Besides... that man can probably crush you on a bad day.'**

Kakashi looked at Sakura expectantly, "I did mine, now do yours."

Sakura looked around, before locking onto Sasuke, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." She looked at Sasuke with a gleam in her eye, "My hobbies are..." She licked her lips. "I believe in..." She shuddered, "And my dreams..." Sakura released some sort of deep husky noise that definitely did not sound right.

Sasuke was shaking as he gulped, he looked away disturbed.

Sakura regained a somewhat normal look in her eyes, "I do not like that pig Ino."

_'I do believe she was experiencing some sort of orgasmic bliss from talking to us.'_

Naruto felt his entire body stutter, 'Stop Asura... just stop and never talk about that again.'

Kakashi, who looked mostly unfazed by Sakura's little display, looked to Sasuke, "Well you can go I guess."

The Uchiha grunted, "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like to train, I do not like the weak. My hobby is to train and get stronger. What I believe in doesn't need to be known, and and my dream is... to bring justice to my clan."

_'Well that's kinda how Indra was back in the day. But he was MUCH more sane, even had a sense of humor.'_

**'That maggot is going to be ten times worse then Indra if he gets any power. We should kill him now.'**

Naruto ignored his tenants, knowing that he was about to speak.

Kakashi looked at him, taking the boy in for a few moments, "Well orange your the last one."

Naruto nodded, "As they say, save the best for last."

"Well I didn't go last, so obviously it isn't true."

Naruto glared at the man for a moment, before his trademark smile appeared, "You can call me Naruto Uzumaki! I absolutely LOVE ramen, the color orange is pretty badass too! I hate pain and violence and enjoy helping people! I believe in the Sage and peace, my dream is to help the world and become Hokage!" The blonde had a sparkle to his eyes as he finished.

All of his listeners raised their eyebrows.

'The Sage? Who is that?' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde.

'How is orange badass!? It is terrible.' Sakura soon got into a conversation with her alter ego in her mind about fashion, a sure sign of a identity crisis.

Kakashi wasn't looking in confusion, he was fine with orange and knew exactly who the Sage was.

'A pacifist?' he thought, 'Itachi was a pacifist thrusted into this world and the entire nations knows what happened.'

Naruto eyed his teacher, "That was a good intro I think. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kakashi stood up and clapped his hands, "Well OK. We have a test tomorrow, if you fail then I don't teach you, if you pass then we are a team! Meet me at the training grounds at 5am sharp. Oh, and eating may not be good, there is a chance you could throw up."

Before anyone could protest he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What the heck!?" Sakura yelled, "Why are we taking a test? We already passed!"

Naruto rubbed his chin, "We passed the test to become ninja, not all ninja gets a sensei. He is testing us to see if we are worth his time."

Sakura looked at him fuming, before looking at Sasuke and calming down.

Said Uchiha started to walk away.

"Sasuke wait!" She yelled as she ran after her crush, "DATE ME!"

_'I really have no comment on the minds of teenage girls in this time. Back in my day I taught my daughter to be respectful and not so open to the people she wants to courted by. Intelligence was a demand for the single man thousands of years ago.'_

'Times change Asura... times REALLY change.'

* * *

><p><em>'Up Naruto. It is four thirty.'<em>

Naruto stirred awake and rolled out of his bed, "Thanks Asura." He yawned.

Ten minutes later he groggily opened his fridge, "Oh, Kakashi said not to eat."

_'Forget that. Eat, you are hungry.'_

* * *

><p>The moon was still lightly in the sky as Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, the only ones out other then him was a few stand owners setting up shop.<p>

Naruto was walking towards the training grounds when he suddenly stopped, "Oh shit. What training grounds was it?"

_'I... I think... Shit.'_

Naruto started shaking his head frantically, "Oh that... that... That SON OF A BI-"

**'Three.'**

'Huh?'

**'Training ground three. Now shut the hell up.'**

Naruto didn't question the fox as he started walking towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Naruto eyed the training grounds, "So this is it?"<p>

_'Kurama, how do you know?'_

**'The scarecrow was taught by your father, who was obviously close to your mother. He met here to train everyday.'**

Naruto felt his eyes widen, "My dad taught that lazy asshole!? He didn't show any interest in me!"

_'He is a ninja, I remember him watching you when you where young. He probably dropped ANBU to teach you, or at least try to teach you.'_

The blonde gained a look of determination on his face, "Well I'll show him how we Uzumaki do it!"

Naruto got into the grounds and leaned against one of the posts there, "It's five right?"

_'Yes.'_

"Then where is he?" Naruto suddenly gained a look of fear, "Don't tell me that he's going to be late again..."

_'He was abut four hours late yesterday... you may have a wait on your hands.'_

Naruto smirked, "Well I can sleep. Suck it you one eyed freak!"

The boy sat down against the post and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Oi. Naruto." Naruto felt a foot poke him.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the one talking to him, "Oh hey Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked around the training ground, "It is five twenty and nobody is here. Are you sure this is the spot?"

Naruto nodded groggily, "Yeah, I asked another Jonin and he said Kakashi will meet us here. I think he is going to be late like yesterday though."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Damn it."

"How did you find your way here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat down against a post, "I got out of my house ten before five, I wandered around before realizing he didn't tell us where, I decided to check every training ground starting from zero, luckily it's apparently three."

Naruto laid down on his back against the cool grass, sighing at the feeling.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before grunting and looking into the distance.

* * *

><p>"OH MY! Am I late!?"<p>

Naruto got up into a sitting position to see Sakura approaching rapidly, "Bleh?"

He noticed Sasuke rubbing his eyes, he must of been sleeping also.

Sakura ran up to them panting, "It- It's six and I woke up late and I didn't know where and I-" She suddenly looked around, "Where is our sensei?"

Naruto yawned, "He's coming late I think."

Sakura groaned and sat down, she sat for a few moments before her stomach started to rumble.

She blushed, "Oops... I uhh- I couldn't eat dinner last night and Kakashi said no breakfast..."

Naruto eyed her curiously, "You really didn't eat?"

Sasuke caught onto the meaning of his words, "You ate didn't you. Kakashi said you could vomit."

The blonde laid back down and shrugged, "There is always a chance you could puke, I mean I could puke right now. Besides, my stomach can handle a bit of running."

Sasuke just stared at the blonde for a few moments, before standing up and walking away.

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled over on top of a rock, pulling him out of his sleep.<p>

The blonde angrily grabbed the rock and threw it as far as he could, his blurry vision noticed it flying towards the village.

He noticed some empty take-out food by his sleeping teammates, obviously they decided to screw the rules and eat.

"Asura... time please?"

_'it's been four hours since you got here. Nine.'_

Naruto looked around, "Kakashi near?"

_'Nope.'_

Naruto fell back ungracefully, sleeping before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"HEY! Wake up my little students!" A sing song voice rang.<p>

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and let out a tremendous yawn, "Whoizthsis?"

"Who is it? Me! Kakashi!"

Naruto sat up and rubbed the crust out of his eyes, "Finally you are here, we've been waiting since five."

Kakashi gave some sort of weird eye curve thing that resembled a smile, "Well I am not sorry since you ate something!"

Sakura looked a little sheepish as she pushed the empty cartons away. Sasuke didn't look a single bit sorry, since he had to wait since dawn.

The Jinchuriki stood up, his muscles still a bit shaky from lack of use, "Well you kept us waiting, blame yourself."

Kakashi chuckled, and pulled a clock out of his back pouch, "Well, this clock will go off at noon, which is in an hour and a half. You need to get these..." He pulled two bells out of his belt, "...Bells from me before that time. You need a bell to pass ok?"

Naruto eyed the bells, 'Two of them?' He thought.

_'Looks like only two people will pass.'_

'But Genin teams are always four people.'

_'Maybe he will take two apprentices.'_

The entire test sounded shady, but Naruto slowly nodded to the Jonin infront of him.

Sakura spoke up, "There's only two bells Sensei, and there is three of us."

Kakashi looked at her expectantly, "And...?"

She pursed her lips, "One of us will fail automatically..."

Kakashi smiled and jumped back a few meters, "Ok..."

The Genin tensed.

"READY... STEADY... GO!"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped away into the forest, leaving Naruto and Kakashi behind.

Naruto yawned once more.

The scarecrow eyed the blonde, "A good ninja would usually jump into the forest to hide." He looked at the blondes clothing, "But by those clothes I can tell that you aren't a very good ninja." He started to shake his head, "Well maybe not even a ninja at all."

Naruto ignored the obvious attempt to anger him, "I am not a normal ninja, why hide when you can probably sense me?"

"I could sense you if I tried." Kakashi slowly reached into his utility pouch, gauging the boys reaction, "But..." He slowly pulled out a book, "I am not trying."

A ninja who doesn't try? Bullshit.

Naruto got into a relaxed stance as his opponent read, the blonde really had no idea how to move forward in this situation. Naruto cracked his finger, making Kakashi glance up from his book for a moment.

Naruto took a deep breath, 'Ready Asura?'

_'Always.'_

Naruto brought his hands close together.

_Rat. Hare. Horse. Dog._

_**Chakra Transfer Technique.**_

Kakshi felt the influx of chakra, and kept his lone eye on the boy.

Naruto continued to stare at his foe, his stance shifting into a battle one.

The blonde smirked, "Ready sensei?"

Kakashi lazily replied, "Depends on what you are about to do."

Naruto lunged.

Kakashi elegantly leaned back from an ax kick, before bringing his knee up to block a side swipe.

The blonde continued to swipe at his opponent with no real result.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he jumped back, going through seals, "_**Suiton: Wild Water Wave!" **_Naruto shot out a viscous torrent of water towards the scarecrow, who jumped high in the air to avoid.

A arm of chakra shot out of the blonde's back rocketing towards the Jonin, right as it was about to smack him Kakashi substituted with a log, appearing back at the ground.

Naruto grabbed the log out of the air and chucked it at the teacher, who ducked last second.

Kakashi laughed a little, "Impressive! I can't read it seems!" He put his book back into his pouch.

Naruto stayed serious, creating five shadow clones.

Kakashi dodged the blows like he was wind, the clones couldn't get a clear hit and one of them even got dispelled by another clone.

Naruto frowned.

_'Do it.'_

The frown slowly turned into a smirk.

"**_Great Clone Explosion._**"

"Shit!" Kakashi used the _**Body Flicker **_to escape as the four remaining clones glowed white and detonated.

He appeared a few meters to the blondes left, Naruto used his chakra arm to grab boulders from the blast and threw them at the Jonin.

Kakashi punched a giant rock, destroying it, before jumping away from another one. He jumped high in the air before using the **Body Flicker **to appear behind the blonde.

He rushed behind the boy, "Take this!" His finger morphed into the tiger seal.

Kakashi channeled fire chakra into his finger tips, "**_Thousand Years of Pain!" _**He rammed his fingers against the boys bum, it may of seemed comical, but the scarecrow had few ways to non lethally fight the skilled blonde.

Naruto stayed emotionless as he was poked in the ass, his body started to glow.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Another clone!"

He rolled away, narrowly missing being blown up.

Kakashi looked around. Naruto was gone.

The Jonin fanned his senses out... before chuckling slowly.

"Everything I expected. Marvelous."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared with mild shock, "I knew he was powerful... but that was..."<p>

A smirk started to form on his face, "I wouldn't mind being his teammate."

* * *

><p>Sakura, on the other hand, stared with fear and awe, "How... how can I beat that!?"<p>

She closed her eyes and reassured herself, before looking back to the clearing.

Kakashi wasn't there.

'What!' She thought, 'He must of went after Naruto or is hiding.'

She slowly got up from prone to a crouch, "I need to find Sasuke." She whispered quietly, "He'll protect me."

"Will he?" A voice whispered behind her, "Cause I'm right here."

Sakura turned around and screamed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke frowned as he heard Sakura's scream ring behind him.<p>

"So Kakashi got her." He turned around and started to head in the direction of the scream, not to help Sakura, but to find the Jonin.

A few moments later he landed on a tree branch, Sakura was right below him.

Sasuke eyed her distastefully, before going against better judgement and jumping down.

"Oi." He prodded her with his foot, "Get up." She wouldn't budge.

Sasuke sighed deeply, "Genjutsu... well I tried." He jumped away.

Sasuke traveled for a few moments, before his ears twitched. Giggling.

He slowly made his way into a small break in the trees, Kakashi was there reading his book.

Sasuke took a deep breath, before launching his attack.

"_**Katon: Grand Fireball**_!" Sasuke launched a fireball midair, before landing in a roll and rushing his teacher.

Kakashi jumped away from the flaming projectile, 'Two genin with elemental techniques... amazing.'

Sasuke ran low and tried to punch the Jonin in the stomach, Kakshi blocked it and pushed him back.

The Uchiha went into a flurry of his clans Taijutsu, using fast strikes and keeping Kakashi on the defensive.

Kakashi had a stellar defense however, Sasuke wasn't making any progress.

The dark haired boy growled, "**Katon: Flame Fists**!" Fire surrounded the boys fists, and the next blow Kakashi blocked burned.

Kakashi winced as he jumped back, he knew how painful learning that technique was, and for Sasuke to have it at such a young age...

Sasuke went back into the battle with renewed vigor, Kakashi couldn't block his punches anymore.

The scarecrow jumped a good distance away, "Impressive Sasuke." He got up and dusted himself, "But alas, not enough. I win." Kakashi then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before he felt two hands grab his ankles and pull him into the ground.

Kakashi emerged from the ground infront of him, "_**Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**_... but I like to call it the **_Head Hunter Technique_**." He jumped away after he said that, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind.

* * *

><p>Sakura panted as she ran into a small clearing, she bent over panting for a few moments.<p>

She shivered at the thought of Kakashi's genjutsu, her beloved Sasuke murdered. Sakura silently vowed to always protect him and never see him in death again.

"Hey... Sakura." Sakura looked up frantically at a voice, "No..." It rang again, Sakura couldn't find who was speaking, "Down here."

She looked down only to see...

Sasuke's decapitated head.

Sakura passed out once more.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto looked confused at the seen infront of him.<p>

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, "Finally. Can you help me?"

Naruto slowly nodded and his chakra arm emerged from his back, it formed nails and dug the earth away. After a minute the Uchiha crawled out of the ground.

"Thanks." He said.

Naruto nodded before looking at the lone female, she had a look of horror frozen on her face, "I hate to ask but... what happened."

The Uchiha stretched, "Kakashi pulled me into the ground, and she passed out when she saw me."

The Jinchuriki eyed the female for a moment, "Well... want to work together? Three of us would work the best, but Sakura is down."

Sasuke nodded, "Ok, let's get a plan."

Naruto suddenly got an idea, 'Hey Kyuubi... you said you know about our sensei. Can you tell me any secrets about this test?'

_'Don't Kurama.'_

'Asura!? Why not?'

_'This is your test. A test of your team.'_

'Ahh come one Asura!'

**'Quiet midget. Asura already gave you the answer. Find it.'**

Naruto blinked, "Umm... Well Sasuke... I guess all we can do is fight him."

"Obviously."

Naruto sighed, what was the answer?

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood in the original clearing, his shadow clone just dispelled.<p>

"Almost. Naruto almost had it and then went around it."

The scarecrow stayed still as he felt the two boys approach.

Fight time.

At least twenty Naruto clones jumped out of the treeline, glowing.

Kakashi ran away as each clone exploded, completely desecrating the battlefield.

He then flipped away from a giant fireball, Sasuke emerged with flaming fists.

Kakashi blocked a kick from the real Naruto, before grabbing his leg and spinning around. He let go of the blonde and her went flying into the Uchiha, both boys went flying back.

As they flew Naruto used his chakra arm to grab a tree and stabilize them, they both slowly got up and ran in different directions towards the Jonin.

Kakashi did nothing but dodge, using the boys own blows to beat them.

Sasuke's flaming fist slammed into Naruto's face, the Jinchuriki flew back clutching his face in pain.

He took a deep breath and the burn vanished in moments, no doubt the Kyuubi's advanced healing.

Kakashi created two _**Shadow Clones **_and discreetly jumped into the treeline, both of the boys didn't notice.

Both boys took a clone, Naruto with his chakra arm and Sasuke with his flame fists.

Kakashi watched, looking for any signs of teamwork, he looked mildly impressed as both boys switched targets at the same time.

"Good... If only Sa-" Kakshi bolted out of his perch, dodging a fluidly of shuriken.

Kakashi landed in a crouch, his clones dispelling, "Speak of the devil and he, or should I say she, shall arrive."

Sakura came out of the treeline, looking satisfied at her attack.

Naruto frowned, thinking hard. Suddenly it clicked, "Ah shit. Kakashi you sly bastard."

The scarecrow looked at him amused, "Figured it out didn't you? Well don't ruin the surprise yet."

Right as he finished an arm of whitish yellow chakra shot out of the ground behind him, Kakashi used the **_Substitution _**to get away, Naruto cursed that his attack missed.

When Kakashi reappeared he had to flip away from a fireball, Sasuke fell down panting from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto shouted to his female teammate, "Sakura! Get ready!"

She looked confused, "For Wha-AHH!" Naruto grabbed her with his chakra arm and threw her at Kakashi, the teacher sighed and shook his head.

Right as her was about to dodge he was tackled by Sasuke, who held him by the waist, "Sakura! Get him!" The Uchiha yelled.

Sakura somehow formed a flying kick as she rocketed towards Kakashi, and she got closer and closer...

Kakashi suddenly leaned back, Sasuke lost his balance and they both tumbled to the ground. Sakura flew over and straight into the river behind them.

Naruto sighed, "Holy fucking sage are you kidding me!?"

The bell rung moments later.

* * *

><p>"I can't even... I just can't..." Naruto sulked as Kakashi bounded his arms.<p>

Kakashi snickered, "Hey! Be grateful I'm not tying you to the post!"

"Not that!" Naruto yelled, "How could you have dodged that!? The flying Sakura attack was perfect!"

The drenched Sakura glared at him, "I did NOT want to be thrown!"

Kakashi clapped his hands, "Well you failed! But you did good so I'll give you a second chance!" He took two lunch boxes out, "Since you worked so hard and need energy eat these! Don't give any to Naruto though, since he so rudely threw Sakura. If you do you will fail!" He waved and vanished.

Naruto kept his had down, his stomach rumbling.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You said you ate?"

"I did. At four thirty. I was sleeping when you guys brought food."

Sasuke sighed, "We need you. We almost got Kakashi together and you are the most important piece with your... strange skills."

Sakura looked at the lunch box, "I... we'll fail if we give it to you... but we might fail anyways without you."

The blonde looked touched, "Really? Would you risk failing for me?"

Sasuke took a piece of food with his chopsticks and shoved it in the blondes mouth, "Well no turning back now."

They continued to feed the boy and eat until the entire lunch was gone.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A voice rang behind them. All three of the genin froze, not even turning around.

Kakashi walked infront of them, "Follow me." His voice was stern.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked them over to a stone?<p>

**'The memorial stone.' **

Naruto stared at the names on the rock, so many...

Kakashi cleared his throat, "What did you do?"

The Genin were silent, until Sasuke spoke up, "We fed Naruto."

"Why?"

"We need him."

"Why?"

Sakura decided to speak up, "Because we can't fight you alone, we only stood a chance together."

Kakashi took the bells from his waist, "But there are only two bells... why would all three of you fight if one will automatically fail?"

"Because." Naruto spoke up. "It's better that two of us pass then none at all."

Kakashi examined them "The meaning of this test was teamwork, I wanted you to overcome you differences and work together, even though you knew one would fail. And you did."

He turned around, facing the stone, "On this stone are the names of those who died in the line of duty, those who have died for Konoha."

Sakura gulped.

Kakashi continued, "My sensei is on the stone. So is my best friend and the girl I loved... they all gave their lives for Konoha... why?"

None of the Genin could muster an answer.

Kakashi turned to face them again, "As you grow I want you to find an answer to the question... why?"

The one eyed Jonin looked at each Genin with intensity, "In this Shinobi world there are rules... never show tears... never betray the village... and one of the biggest. Shinobi rule number four: Always put the mission first, even if it means abandoning your comrades."

'No.' Naruto thought, 'Just no.'

"In my twenty years as a ninja I learned one thing about that rule, a creed that I live by now. Those who break the rules are trash, and those who abandon their comrades are worst then trash. I would sacrifice my life for the ones I care about, a mission means little to the ones I love. My morals mean a lot more than the rules, live by your own life, not the life of a ninja."

_'Beautiful.'_ Asura had a tone of immense respect in his voice,_ 'Absolutely beautiful.'_

Naruto felt his lips twitch, before a large smile adorned his face.

His dream wasn't stupid. A pacifist can change the Shinobi world.

* * *

><p><strong>I got food poisoning. Sucked.<strong>

**Chapter had a lot of fight to it. Listened to action music as I wrote, no idea if it improved it or not. I think it did.**

**Went all of January without alcohol, broke today, since it's my birthday. Ah well, I'm slowly on my way to sobriety.**

**Next time will be D-ranks, probably a short one. I'm thinking of making a double upload, so two chapters at once, hopefully it would help story flow.**

**I'm done. Hangover.**


	10. Not a Cat Person

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... It's 1am. <strong>

**I got some questions, figured I should answer.**

**For the beautifully written review of _Uzugaki: _No problem mate, but blame my social life and schooling.**

**To ****_KHARAKI TAKAN_: I have no idea where to start with all your reviews... Sure that other Otsutsuki guy will be in the story, just have to find out who he is. And I suck at details, I'm only somewhat decent at dialogue.**

_**Naruto secret jutsu**_**: I did not clarify, food poisoning. 2015 has not been very kind to me.**

**And to the reviewer that asks what happened to Asura's chakra: I didn't mean for it to be orange, it was suppose to be white. But I'll find a way to explain it later. For now it will stay white.**

**The _Guest _who says Naruto could own Kakashi: Well after the Shiri incident Kakashi stepped up his game, becoming much more powerful then canon. And Naruto may have both Asura's and Kurama's chakra, but he can't use it to the full extent, and won't for a while.**

**And finally _AKKE_: I tried to 'rich' it up a more this chapter, not the beginning segment since that is already written, but after that.**

**It is the 12th as I write this, let's see when this goes up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Transcending<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"You ready?"

"You kidding me? I was born ready!"

Kakashi gave his blonde student a dry look, "Really? You look like you were born small and ugly, but who am I to judge?"

Sakura snickered a little at the Jonin's complete shutdown of her teammate.

"Wow Sensei... I don't even know what to say..." Naruto looked offended, "Oh wait. I do know what to say. You stupid bit-"

Sasuke shoved him slightly, "Not in the Hokage's office."

The Jinchuriki rolled his eyes, "The old man doesn't care. His hearing is probably gone anyways." Naruto walked up to the door to the Hokage's office and stepped inside.

And was promptly hit in the face by a flying book.

"AHG!" The teen flew onto the ground clutching his face in pain, "What in the name of the Sage is wrong with you! You old bastard!"

The Hokage met his glare with his own, "My hearing is gone is it? Want to go see your psychologist again?"

Naruto immediately straightened up, there was no way in hell he was going back to the old creeper, "Sorry Hokage-sama." He addressed formally, before quietly muttering, "You stupid old fart." Though nobody could catch it.

Sakura was watching with a slightly agape jaw, she has never seen her Hokage like that before. Actually she has never seen anybody talk to the Hokage like that before. She was taught to be respectful and to kiss ass as much as possible.

Kakashi walked into the room, glancing at the blonde before going infront of the Hokage's desk, "Hokage-sama, we are here to get our first mission."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, and do remember that you are to check with me before every team mission, you know why."

The last Uchiha and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. That's why.

"Yes, so what do we have?" Kakashi gestured to his students, "These rascals are dying to get some exciting missions." There was some sort of hidden message between them.

They both shared a laugh, before Hiruzen picked up a piece of paper, "I figure that Team Seven's first mission should be a special one. A search and rescue mission."

Search and rescue? Naruto felt a grin rise on his face. His first mission was to HELP people, not kill them or kidnap them.

_'Why would the Hokage assign a rescue mission to a Genin?_' Asura, being as intelligent as always, was obviously fishy about a 12 year old handling a hostage situation.

"Uhh... hey old man? What exactly are we rescuing?" Actually Naruto was getting a little fishy also. The strangeness of a life being put into someone like Sakura's hands was a bit weird.

The fossil grinned, "It is a family member to the Daimyo, very VERY important and high class."

Kakashi sniggered, and tried to cover it with his hand.

"Old man. Who is the person." Naruto pressed on and on, slowly stepping closer to his leaders desk.

The old man cracked a smile, more teasing then anything, "Not person."

Naruto stared confused.

* * *

><p>"SHIT!"<p>

Sakura cursed as she flew back into the mud, a small amount of blood falling from her face.

Naruto ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "Holy Sage that looked painful! Are you ok?" He inspected the wound on her face closely, not deep, but it hit all the right places and she was probably in agony.

The pink haired girl glared at the running brown form in the distance, "I will..." She twitched, slowly turning red, "I will KILL IT!"

_'That would not be a good idea.'_

"That would not be a good idea!" Naruto mimicked his mentor, "I mean... the Daimyo would execute you if-" Sakura's glare landed on him, and the blonde wisely decided to take a few steps back. He walked farther back and back, to where the two remaining members of his team where standing.

Stand behind Sasuke. She would never glare or throw an attack at Sasuke.

Kakashi, who was reading his book, shook his head, "That was an absolutely TERRIBLE attempt! It's like your wanting it to escape."

Blue eyes honed onto him, "You are amazingly good at pissing people off you know"

He replied cheekily, "That's the only reason I'm 26. So thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." The Jinchuriki muttered under his breath.

Sasuke, who didn't really contribute to the previous 'rescue' attempt sighed deeply, "How is this going to help us at all? Catching a CAT of all things is not useful to anyone, we could be saving villages from bandits or killing rogue ninja."

Kakashi closed his book with a loud plop, before addressing his dark student, "Well Sasuke, it's to see if you can follow orders. You have no real idea how a mission is operated, and how can you defeat a rogue ninja if you can't catch a lowly kitten?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, it truly sunk in that he would never be able to even touch his brother if a cat can beat him. The Uchiha looked to his orange teammate, "Fine... Where is it?"

Since Naruto was the only one out of the three with any sensing ability, AKA Asura, he was constantly tracking the target. The blonde nodded resignedly.

'Hey Asura... please?'

_'Left.'_

Naruto pointed to his left, "Is this even a search and rescue mission? I mean the cat definitely does NOT want to be rescued. This is more then a capture mission than anything. We should let it run free, it's the only humane way."

Kakashi shook his head, "We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because." Kakashi began, "The Daimyo's wife is paying us more than what most make in a year to find her cat. Think of the paycheck." Konoha's main funding was the Daimyo, and his wife did not know any limit to her husbands money, Konoha made a large profit off her missions.

Naruto had a pensive expression, at one end the money he received from the Hyuuga was already less than half. But the other end was that the cat WAS a living breathing creature that obviously hated its home.

A scent caught in his nose, he looked down at his feet only to see...

He twitched.

"That little SHIT is going to be put down..." His voice was a deadly quiet.

The two voices laughing in his mind didn't help either.

* * *

><p>"Blossom is in position."<p>

"So is ProEliteNinjaGod."

Three sighs rang throughout the radio channel at the comment.

"Uchiha is here..."

"Sasuke apply yourself! And get a codename, you aren't very incognito." The Jonin chastised.

Sasuke took the large radio hub from his waist and switched the station to Zero, the Konoha public service channel that never broadcasted. The Uchiha smiled at the silence, before he felt a finger on his shoulder.

Kakashi, damn it.

The serious boy turned his channel back to his teams, "Are we ready?"

Naruto's voice rang into his headset, "Yeah, on my mark."

"Affirmative." Sakura said.

Sasuke merely grunted.

"Get into positions in three... two... one..."

The headset rang loudly with Naruto's voice, "GO!"

All three Genin launched from their hidden positions, all going to different positions. Tora, the Daimyo's cat, was currently in an alley, with high walls and only one way out.

Sakura worked with speed, using all her might to pull a giant dumpster in the alley entrance/exit. She then stood ontop of it with a very threatening lead pipe that she must have just picked off the ground. And all knew that she would not hesitate to swing at her target with lethal force.

Naruto and Sasuke went in for the capture, Sasuke had an opened trash can as the holding apparatus, while Naruto was attempting to lure the cat in.

Tora, however, was a fighter. As Naruto went in for the grab the cat extended her claws, going for the eyes. Naruto raised his arm quickly, the thick material of his jumpsuit tearing, but not giving any damage.

Naruto almost grabbed it's tail. But the cat jumped right out of the blonde's grasp and tried to run to the alley entrance, but stopped at the sight of both Sasuke and Sakura.

Tora slowly maneuvered around so it was facing Naruto, it got into a battle like position, arching it's meaty back and hissing at her current opponent.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, old fashion time.

Tora lunged, aiming again for the face, Naruto palmed her little paw away and grabbed her by the stomach. The cat wriggled out onto the floor, jumping and viciously digging her claws into Naruto's leg. Her surprisingly sharp claws got stuck in his leg for a moment before she ripped them out and jumped back.

"Fuck!" Naruto began to advance on the cat.

_'Hold on. She cut your Femoral artery.'_

Naruto stopped and in a few moments he felt a warm feeling in his leg and the cut close. A small bit of steam rose from the now closed cut, the blonde smirked at the cat's expression.

Naruto picked up a metal lid from a trash can and charged, Tora couldn't get a swipe in with his shield and ducked underneath his leg to run to the alley exit. Naruto growled and threw the lid, Sasuke luckily ducked underneath it, but Sakura didn't notice with her eyes locked onto the pet.

The lid hit her straight in the stomach, she doubled over and slowly rolled off the dumpster onto the ground.

Tora took the advantage and jumped over the dumpster into one of Konoha's main streets.

"Oh hell no! Not today!" Naruto yelled as he vaulted the dumpster and chased after the cat.

A arm of chakra shot out of his back and started speeding after the cat, Tora tried to duck and weave with only little success.

The arm knocked a few crates over, knocked a few people over, and then finally knocked Tora over, before grabbing it in a tight grip.

* * *

><p>"Holy Sage Sakura... I really... I am so sorry."<p>

Sakura, so out of breath she couldn't be angry, slowly nodded, "I- I- Oh." She wheezed painfully, "D-did you get the little asshole?"

Naruto squeezed the cat with his third arm, making it squeal for a moment, a small smirk adorned the injured girls face.

After a few minutes Sakura was leaning against the alley wall, "Naruto?" She asked with a still shaky voice.

"Yes?" Naruto asked gently, still feeling bad for hurting her.

"You have that giant chakra arm... why didn't you use it earlier?" He noticed the glances from his other teammates at the question.

Naruto eyed it and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It takes a lot of control to use it, and the chakra to do this is really tough to control. I'm basically shooting an intense amount of chakra out of the tenketsu in my back out of my body, it isn't good for them if I use it a crap ton so I usually only do this for fights."

Sakura nodded and slowly started to walk, "Ok...ok... let's just get out money and get home. I'm done for today."

They all nodded.

* * *

><p>The Hokage looked impressed, "An hour and a half? That's one of the best I've seen for a fresh team of Genin." He snorted at the end, giving the adolescents no hint to whether he was serious or not.<p>

Naruto glared at the old man, "Oh screw you old man, you get pleasure from this don't you!? You sick bastard!"

Kakashi shoved him from the back, "The Daimyo's wife is here, pipe down."

* * *

><p>'Please... please help me...' Naruto sulked inwardly as he painted an already white fence white.<p>

_'It has been a week, this is not that bad.'_

'Asura!? I expected the WORLD when I became a ninja, not painting fences and chasing cats.

**'Stop your pathetic whining you midget.'**

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly white washing the fence even more, his eyes started to twitch, before he dropped some paint on his sandals.

He stood up angrily, "Oh screw this shit!" He crossed his fingers, "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_!" Ten clones appeared out of nowhere and started to diligently paint the fence, Naruto smirked triumphantly as he walked away.

He eyed his two teammates, who were watching the clones, Sasuke had a satisfied look on his face while Sakura dropped her brush in awe.

"Coming?" Naruto asked. "Cause I am not doing this crap anymore, and I doubt you want to either."

They walked over to Kakashi, who was reading underneath a tree, and sat down.

The cyclops looked up from his book for a moment, "Oh that isn't fair at all...where's the fun in that?"

Naruto smirked at him, "The fun is that we don't have to do shit."

Kakashi eyed the clones, "You do know that when they dispel you are going to get all of their memories? So it'll feel like you painted the fence eleven times."

Naruto shrugged, "The satisfaction of the original Naruto doing nothing is enough to drown out all of those thoughts."

Asura spoke to him in his mind, 'Good_ job, I have no idea why you didn't do it before though.'_

'I was still feeling the novelty of D-Ranks and I didn't want to break too many rules in my first week as a ninja.'

_'But you are Naruto Uzumaki, so screw the rules.'_

"Yes." Naruto smirked, "Hell yes."

Sasuke gave him a look ,"What was that?"

Shit, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, no more D-Ranks."<p>

Hiruzen raised his eyebrows at Kakashi's statement, "Oh? why is that?"

Kakashi shook his head in exasperation, "Naruto broke D-Ranks with Shadow Clones."

"Of course he did." The Hokage looked at his favorite blonde, "Well... I guess good job for the innovation. But you did break the system that has been alive since my predecessor... so bad job."

Naruto smirked, "Well that's what you get for chaining this awesomeness up. D-Ranks just can't handle the Uzumaki power." The blonde got into a straighter stance holding his head up high.

Everyone ignored him and the village leader looked to his Jonin, "It's been two weeks since your first mission, are you ready for a C-Rank?" Sending Genin as fresh as them into possible hostile territory is dangerous.

"Well they will never get experience otherwise, and they'll never do another D-Rank again either. Besides, I'll keep them safe." Kakashi was one of- if not the top Jonin in the village, if anybody could keep them safe it was him. But the field was an unpredictable place, and Hiruzen did not like taking chances.

But Naruto's skill was high, it would more be like two Genin a Chunin and a Jonin other than a regular team. The Third thought out possibility over possibility, he eyed the Genin for a moment before shifting through papers on his desk. Finally he took in his hand and looked at it for a while.

"Hmm... C-rank." Hiruzen handed the paper to Kakashi, who started to look over it, before continuing "The town of Shinseimura is re-authenticating their trading, taxes, protection... basically renewing all political things with us, we need someone to take their documents back to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded, "Ok... I guess this seems fine."

Hiruzen looked at the excited teens, "This mission should be simple, the village is north of Konoha, where the borders of Rice, Hot Springs, and Fire meet. All you have to do is follow Kakashi there and back, won't be too exciting, but it is an out of village mission."

Naruto buzzed as he hopped up and down, "YES! Thanks you old fossil! Finally a C-Rank!"

Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Sakura looked triumphant, "Take that piggy!" She whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi, what do you know about this village?" Naruto asked as they walked down a road.<p>

Kakashi, who was reading and walking, lowered his book for a moment, "The village, Shinseimura, is actually really old. Actually there is a statue of the Great Sage there, a huge one."

"Really!?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, THE Sage had a statue there.

_'Ah yes.' _Asura sounded nostalgic, _'The statue was just being started before I was sent here. Wonderful tribute to my father. I am going to enjoy seeing what time has done to it.'_

Kakashi looked at the sky, gauging the time, "Well, other than that there is a lot of clustered building together, it's built on a mountain like many other ancient villages, easier to defend against armies or raiders. And... well you'll see it when we get there."

* * *

><p><em>'Naruto.'<em>

Naruto grunted in his sleep.

_'Naruto up.'_

The blonde rolled over.

_'NARUTO!' **'GET THE HELL UP!'**_

The boy jolted his eyes open, but managed to stay quiet and still.

_'Close your eyes and relax, but stay awake.' _His voice was serious, unusually serious.

Naruto complied and gulped nervously, 'Asura?'

_'Concentrate on you ears, listen.'_

The Jinchuriki tuned everything out, he could here the crackling of the fire, Sasuke's light breath, a sign of sleeping, Sakura's breath slowly getting lighter even though she was on watch, and...

A small shift of metal.

Oh shit, 'Enemies?'

_'Bandits.'_

Naruto nonchalantly turned his head towards his Jonin sensei, opening one eye only.

He noticed Kakashi's black eyes staring back, the jonin winked before blinking rapidly, as if in a sequence.

Ah shit, it was familiar. Come on... What was it?

_'Konoha code, but instead of tapping it's blinking.'_

Naruto probably dozed off during that lesson. And for once in his life the blonde was regretting not paying attention in class, it never really hit him how the academy was preparing him for life or death situations like this.

_'Luckily I memorized this, since you always doze off in class.' _Naruto felt relief at Asura's words, _'He is saying... calm down, stay incognito. Wait for the signal and get Sasuke and Sakura out.'_

Naruto's rusty brain started to remember some of Iruka's lesson, the blonde started to convey his own message, 'What. Signal. Is.' He wasn't as fluent as Kakashi for obvious reasons.

Kakashi's reply was wait.

Naruto heard Sakura yawn, and after a few moments he heard her slowly start snoring.

Never give SAKURA of all people the 2 to 4 shift, she probably never stayed up past 2 her entire life, let alone sitting and doing nothing for two hours.

Sasuke, who had the last shift from 4 to 6, had been asleep for a long time, and because of that not as alert. Naruto quickly thought of ways to transport his two teammates to safety.

'Asura.' He thought, 'Chakra arm for Sakura since she is the farthest, then grab Sasuke? No he's heavy... grab Sakura? She's light but that'll take time...'

_'Chakra arm and Shadow Clones.'_ Asura offered, _'And calm down, they are approaching.'_

The blonde felt his throat go dry as he heard a male whisper, he was scared, but his mind did register how amateur the bandits were, speaking with a Jonin in their sights? Any Jonin would be awake in a heart beat, let alone one as high class as Kakashi was apparently.

"Ready Ricki?" A male voice asked.

"Yah Sancho, we ready." Another voice replied.

_'That Ricki guy said 'we', so three or more, probably more.'_

The voice of Sancho whispered again, "Ok. On my mark."

"Three..." Naruto felt sweat roll down his face.

"Two..." He took a deep breath.

"One..." The blonde felt his muscles tighten...

The fire suddenly exploded into a massive ball of flames, Naruto sprung to life, instantly creating _**Shadow Clones** _and activating the _**Chakra Transfer Technique**_.

His chakra arm reached out through the flames and grabbed Sakura, who screamed in surprise, three clones grabbed Sasuke, who jolted awake, and ran into the forest. The real Naruto following, the blonde could faintly make out a streak of silver flash past him as he ran.

Naruto created yet another _**Shadow Clone**_, it stood on top of the chakra arm and covered Sakura's mouth.

"SHHH! Sakura it's me. Quiet or we'll be in trouble." The hand covering her mouth made her scream and flail even more. The Jinchuriki felt one of his clones with Sasuke dispel and worked his way to it's last location.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dropped his chakra arm and ran to his teammate with Sakura, Sasuke looked confused and angry.

"What happened." The Uchiha demanded answers.

Naruto began, "Bandits. They tried to get a drop on us, but me and Kakashi worked a plan last minute to distract them. The fire." Naruto took a breath, "He's fighting them right now."

Sasuke urgently looked at the direction he came from, "Lets go help him them."

Sakura wanted to argue, but her teammates left before she could speak. She looked around the dark forest in fear before frantically running off after her squad.

* * *

><p>"Duck!"<p>

Sasuke ducked his head at his teammates voice, a sword swung over his head into into a tree. While the wielder of the sword, a random bandit, tried to dislodge it, Sasuke kicked him in the side, sending him into the ground.

Naruto capitalized and viciously stomped at his head, sending him unconscious.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and the duo continued forward.

"AHH!" Both boys turned around instantly at the girly shriek, one that they where accustomed to.

Sakura with a bandit aiming his Katana at her.

Naruto shot his chakra arm instantly, and Sasuke fired a small fireball...

But before they hit Sakura grabbed her foe by the arm and forcefully flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened, as did the bandits as he was grabbed by the chakra arm and dragged into the fireball, before being slammed into a tree and being knocked out.

The trio reunited, "Holy Sage Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "Amazing!"

Sakura stared at her own hands, "Wow... I-I just reacted like in training and... wow." She had a small smile on her face before looking at her teammates, who both looked approvingly.

Another figure jumped into their view, the teens tensed for a battle...

It was Kakashi, dusting his flak jacket off.

The Jonin eyed the two unconscious body's behind his Genin, before whistling quietly, two shadows grabbed the unconscious men and disappeared.

He then smiled with his eye at the teens, "You guys did good! Naruto, good job on the reverse ambush, and Sakura and Sasuke I saw the skills! Fabulous work on your first real battle."

Naruto looked at the Jonin with a raised eyebrow, "Where were you sensei? Two of them got to us." He didn't sound angry, just questioning.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well... turns out the reason the bandits were so confident was that their leader was an ex-Jonin. He got in my way and was a slippery one."

Sakura looked around fearfully, "Another Jonin? Where is he?"

Kakashi looked down to his flak jacket, where spots of blood adorned it, "I didn't get cut." His simple reply left no room for imagination and Sakura nodded stiffly, looking at the blood stains intensely.

The group stayed quiet for a while. Absorbing what happened in literally less then ten minutes. Before Kakashi clapped his hands, "Well... I don't know about you, but I do not feel like sleeping anymore, so let's start walking early shall we?" He turned to his left and started to walk back to the path.

Naruto stayed back and eyed the Katana stuck in the tree for a moment, before turning and following his team away.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his jaw drop, his eyes widen, and his heart stop.<p>

Shinseimura was beyond beautiful.

_'Wow... my father. Looks better then real life.'_

Shinseimura was built on a mountain as Kakashi said, the entire village, or more so city, was massive. The entire mountain was covered in buildings, with a giant road going down the middle straight into the crowned jewel of the entire place.

The statue of the Great Sage. It stood taller than the Hokage monument, it was of the Sage standing tall, his shakujo in his left hand as he looked down seemingly straight into the blonde's eyes.

'Is... Is this what he looked like?'

_'Yes.' _**'Yes.'**

It was in stone, so no color, but it didn't matter as Naruto walked forwards with awe, the three Rinnegan eyes and the horns...

"Wow." He could hear Sakura mutter as she laid her eyes on the city.

All three of the Genin, having never left Konoha before in their lives, looked completely awestruck as they saw their first destination as a ninja. And it wasn't disappointing at all.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Quite the sight huh?" He continued to walk, "Well come one, we can sight see after the mission."

* * *

><p>The main village hall was at the base of the village. A white, slightly fancy looking building that obviously was made in the distant past, it stood out from the many tourist attractions and modern hotels.<p>

_'That building was being planned when I was still around, amazing how it still stands.' _Asura remarked with subtle awe.

Naruto looked past the building to the statue of the Sage, 'It's amazing how THAT is still standing... it is absolutely massive and intricate.'

Kakashi opened the door of the town hall and held it open for his students, making a coughing noise to get Naruto out of his awe so he could walk inside.

As the Genin entered a few older men approached Kakashi, rapidly talking and ushering him into another room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at his fellow teens, "Uh... I guess we sit?" More a question then a suggestion.

Sasuke, not giving a crap about anything, sat down and made himself comfortable, his teammates following his lead. The adolescents sat and waited... and waited... and waited... and then gave up all hope on waiting.

And much longer after that Kakashi finally appeared, his lone eye filled with... filled with the look of 'what the hell just happened?'.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, "Are you alright? It's been hours."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "The elders didn't even start drafting the trade agreement. Apparently some urban myth of theirs is coming to life and they've been busy."

Naruto realized where this was going, "They want us to do something right?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly, "They said that the urban legend is at the top of their priorities even though Konoha is the one who protects them from harm."

"Let's leave them then. If they don't want us then they don't need us." Sasuke's suggestion brought eyes onto him.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "Unfortunately, this is a rather big tourist attraction and it at a valuable strategic position if we ever get into conflict with Rice or Hot Water so no abandoning them."

"So we have to deal with them huh?" Naruto did not look amused.

The scarecrow smiled, "Nope! We aren't finding them! What we are going to do is sit back and wait for this to blow over, which should be in a couple days, and if trouble comes to us... too bad for them!"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't find it inside of myself to continue, so not a lot of valid action in this chapter.<strong>

**A short chapter after a somewhat long time... oops.**

**When I write a custom city I usually base it off a city I've been to in real life, I went to Rio De Janeiro during the world cup last summer. A magnificent city actually, look it up if you don't know what it looks like, a beautiful sight.**

**I ended up, after almost two months, breaking my sober streak at a party. But I'd like to say I'm on the right track, so hopefully it will never happen again.**

**Next time fancy shit happens.**


End file.
